True Justice: The East Blue Saga
by aidansidhe
Summary: What happens when the impressionable young Luffy sees the darker side of both piracy and the Marines? What will he choose? Who will he trust?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: There will be quite a few changes to canon with this fic. A few character ages will be adjusted here and there, certain interactions will happen in a different order, and some people may behave differently. If you are looking for a canon-centric fic, this isn't going to be your cup of tea. Give it a chance though, you might be pleasantly surprised. I have not settled on any ships or if the crew will be different. There will not be any yaoi pairings, though if you can make a strong case, I will definitely listen.**

Prologue – Dawn Island (17 Years Ago)

The morning is hushed in the quiet Foosha Village. The birds have yet to rise and the sun is just breaking the horizon. Suddenly, a noise like thunder rips through the silence. Cannon fire rings out from off the coast in an abrupt crescendo that ends as suddenly. The newly elected mayor, Woop Slap, gazes out to see a pirate ship sinking into the cold abyss as a battered marine vessel limps into the harbor. Moans and cries of wounded sailors begin to drift over the town as residents flood into the streets.

A young green haired girl of about three years of age pushes through to get a better look. Her parents, the owners of the local tavern, attempt to corral her with limited success. A dark haired marine, his tattered overcoat smoke stained and blood spattered flapping in the breeze, scouts the beach before beckoning on board. A young woman carrying a baby in her arms staggers onto the dock.

Woop Slap, recognizing the marine, does a double take. "Garp?! What is this? What is going on? What have you brought on our village?" His tone growing more panicked and incensed as his tirade continues. His words are silenced by the steely glare the older marine leveled his way. "My family needs a place to live. Is this a problem?"

His face paling, the mayor shakes his head in the negative. " … of course not." He turns to the town. "Wake up the doctors. We need to treat these marines." He looks back to see the woman, barely on her feet, start to collapse. Garp, in a rush, catches the woman and child. "Lara? LARA?!" He looks her over and notices a shard of wood buried three inches into her side. "MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE NOW! Stay with us, Lara…" Her eyes slowly close as a young man with black hair emerges from the water and climbs onto the dock. "We got them all, Dad. We need to talk though. The pirates weren't here by coinci…" A cry of anguish shatters the morning as a red sun rises.


	2. Things Fall Apart

Chapter One – Things Fall Apart

The atmosphere is heavy with loss and sorrow. Even those marines wounded grievously are stifling their cries of pain out of respect for the Vice-Admiral's son.

"Dragon…"

No response.

"Dragon!"

The black haired man remains silent, his eyes fixed upon his fallen love.

"SON!"

Garp reaches down and pulls his son, Monkey D. Dragon to his feet. "There will be time to mourn soon but for now Luffy needs you." He begins to hand Luffy to Dragon in an attempt to bring him back from the brink of despair, but hesitates at what he sees in his son's eyes.

Rage. Pure, undiluted rage.

The loss and grief that Garp expected seems entirely absent from the cold fury in his son's level gaze. "We need to talk. Now."

Nodding absently, hoping to reach his son, Garp turns towards the gathered crowd. He spies the young couple and their green haired daughter. "One second, son. Let me get Luffy somewhere safe and comfortable first." Seeing his son's sharp nod, he turns to the couple. "Pardon me. I need you to watch over my grandson, Luffy, while I speak with his father. I wouldn't impose but I do not want to endanger the brat if our conversation gets… heated." Not waiting for a reply, he thrusts the young boy into the woman's arms before turning and walking away, his son following.

"Mama… I wanna see!" The young girl chirped merrily, her youthful innocence shielding her from the harsh reality of the day's events. She tries to climb her long suffering father to get a better view.

Still slightly wild eyed from the whirlwind babysitting appointment, the woman turns to her daughter almost numbly. "Of course, Makino…" Holding the sleeping child towards her daughter, she looks at Luffy for the first time. Even now, the scion of the Monkey family is drawing people to him, as they huddle protectively around his slumbering form. Makino reaches out and lightly pokes his cheek, rousing the boy. His eyes slowly open and lock with hers. Her three-year-old mind reels at the surprising presence in those tiny orbs.

"He sees me, Mama!" She says excitedly. "We're gonna be best friends!" A look of contentment settles over the family as his eyes sweep from face to face, as if studying them. Uncertainty begins to fill his eyes and the woman rocks him slowly, cooing in an attempt to settle his nerves. At first, nothing seems to work until Makino chimes in, "Maybe he's hungry! Can I feed him?!" Not listening for any answer, the tiny whirlwind shuffles her way towards their house/the town bar. A resigned chuckle emerges from the father as they follow.

On the Coast

Garp proceeded a fair distance down the coast to minimize the likelihood of being overheard, and to minimize any potential fallout in the village. He turns to speak to his son only to be met with a shining black fist. The old marine, half prepared, rolled with the punch and staggered back instead of falling to the sand.

"How long?" The words dripped like blood from Dragon's mouth. "How long did you know they were coming? WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US?" His eyes flaring dangerously and a shockwave burst from him, scorching the sand.

Rubbing his jaw and narrowing his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reaching into the satchel over his shoulder, Dragon pulls out a waterlogged cap that says MARINE. "They weren't pirates, old man. They were Marines under orders to kill Lara. MY Lara." He throws the cap into his father's face and chases it with his fist. Prepared for the event, and looking for answers, Garp catches the punch and holds his son at bay.

"That can't be right… There's no reason to come after her. She's an innocent," Garp defended his profession and superiors.

Pulling his hand free of his father's grasp, he pulls a soaked log book from the same bag. "You keep saying that, but maybe this will make you tell the truth. When did you get the order, Garp?"

Grabbing the log, Garp's eyes widen as he reads the final words. The book tumbles from nerveless fingers.

"BUSTER CALL COMPLETE. OHARA HAS FALLEN. EXECUTE KNOWN SURVIVORS. PRIORITY TARGET: MONKEY LARA, FORMERLY SILVERS LARA. UTILIZE A DISGUISE TO PREVENT IDENTIFICATION."


	3. Dawn of the Revolution

**Author's Note: Favorites and reviews already? Awesome! So far the poll is going strong and it will probably stay open until around chapter five. I have some solid ideas for Random Paramecia and None, few if any for the Zoan, and the sky is the limit for Logia. Send suggestions! The only caveat is if the fruit is already claimed by the time Luffy is 7, it is disqualified. For example, Kuzan's Hie Hie no Mi is out since he used it to help Robin escape Ohara. Enel's Goro Goro no Mi is an option since Enel didn't eat it and lay waste to his home island until a few years pre-Romance Dawn. That being said, as long as it is not utterly ridiculous or overpowered, I am taking suggestions for all types except Paramecia.**

 **Shade1998: It is a potential route for our plucky young hero. Stay tuned!**

 **Iitrnr: Thanks for the support!**

Chapter Two – Dawn of the Revolution

Applying countless layers of rationalization, Garp whispers, "We don't know if this is genuine. It could be a trap." He looks up at his son. "We can't jump to conclu-"

With a venomous rasp, Dragon interrupts his self-deluded father, "Wake up, Dad. There isn't any mistaking the truth. For some reason your precious Marines killed YOUR daughter-in-law, MY wife, after destroying her homeland. What could those peaceful people have possibly done to deserve this? What did LARA do to deserve this?" He turns on his heel and begins to stalk away when Garp grips his shoulder tightly.

"Wait. Let me look into this before you go flying off the handle. I can call Sengoku. See what is going on. Go check on Luffy, he needs his father." Releasing Dragon's shoulder, Garp pulls out a small Den Den Mushi and walks further down the beach. Steadying his tone, he dials his old friend.

 _Purupurupurupuru-CLICK_

"What is it, Garp? You don't usually call on my private line." The tiny snail's eyes look questioningly at the marine.

Taking a deep breath, Garp replies with an even, yet urgent tone. "I have to report something… troubling. While in the East Blue, our ship was ambushed by a rather well armed pirate ship. We are uncertain as to the total casualties, but my son's wife was one of them."

A look of surprise is seen on the snail. "Lara?!" Sengoku blurts in a shocked tone. "Did you get the bastards who did this?"

Nodding unnecessarily, "We did, but what we discovered… Before I tell you what I found I need you to answer one question." Steeling his resolve, Garp continued, "What happened to Ohara?"

If the snail looked surprised before, the dumbfounded look it displays now would have made a less serious Garp giggle like a school girl. "How did you know about that? We only recently responded to the summoning of the Buster Call. You weren't near the West Blue so you didn't get tapped to go."

"That doesn't answer WHY, Sengoku," Garp reminded, his patience wearing thin.

A sigh is heard, "Ohara was translating the Poneglyphs. We caught and interrogated a crew from Ohara, though their leader Nico Olivia escaped. She was caught and executed along with the other scholars. There… were no survivors. Well, one. A small girl managed to escape. A bounty has been put on her head, the official story is she destroyed several naval vessels with her Devil Fruit powers. We can't let it get out that anyone can read the damn things."

Incredulity fills Garp's voice, "A child? You placed a bounty on a small child?! How old is she? What could she possibly do to deserve this?"

"She's five, Garp, and before you fly off the handle let me explain. The girl can read the glyphs. Apparently, she can do it as easy as you or I would read the morning paper. That is dangerous knowledge, and a child can be bent and manipulated to use it against us. She has to be stopped," Sengoku explained in a level tone. "Now you said you discovered something about the pirates that killed Lara?"

"We found a log book on the pirate ship. It contained some very… interesting information. For one, they weren't pirates. They were Marines sent after us to kill my daughter-in-law for being Oharan." His words being forced through gritted teeth, the snail became nervous.

Sengoku paused, "That's impossible. The only way that could have happened is if someone… knew…" He let out a sigh. "Sakazuki. He doesn't like leaving 'loose ends' with his Absolute Justice. I'm sorry, Garp. I didn't know he would go that far. I will put him on report for disciplinary action."

The snail begins to panic as Garp's fist begins to tighten around its shell. "Disciplinary action? DISCIPLINARY ACTION?! THE BASTARD MURDERED LARA. If I see him, I will 'discipline' him myself. I'm half tempted to finally say yes to you if only to block his promotion prospects. Mark my words, Sengoku. That man will bring ruin to everything we hold dear. I am returning to HQ. If I see him, he is dead, so if you value that little shit, send him away." Hanging up before Sengoku can respond, Garp stands in silence. _"What am I going to tell, Dragon?"_

Dragon, attempting to calm his rage, slowly makes his way back into the village. Finding "Party's Bar," he enters to see a most painful sight. Domestic bliss. _"Lara would have loved it here."_ Shaking his head to banish such maudlin thoughts, he walks over to the young family. "Thank you for watching my son." He reaches out and tousles his babbling child's hair.

The father reaches out his hand. "Not a problem. The name's Partin, though most people call me 'Party.'" He gestures idly at the sign on the bar. His wife, looking up from Makino and Luffy playing, "Annabelle. We are terribly sorry for your loss. This age of pirates has taken so much from so many good people." Her husband nods solemnly.

"Dragon." A voice calls from the door.

Excusing himself, Dragon leaves to meet his father. "What did you find?"

Garp cleared his throat. "I was informed it was the actions of an overzealous Rear Admiral and not an official order. Ohara committed treason against the World Government. This…" He gestures at his battered ship. "Was not authorized."

A wild look fills his son's eyes, and his lips twist into a mockery of the D grin. "I see. That makes everything alright, does it? Some bookworms do something and the old men at the top panic and as a result, my son grows up without his mother. But that's alright… it wasn't 'authorized.'"

"No, it is not alright, damn it! I will take the bastard to task for this, but the system is in place for a reason. We can't just seek revenge like some… pirate," Garp spits distastefully.

Waving wearily at his father, "You do that. I'm looking at the bigger picture. This world has been infected. Innocent lives are crushed under the heels of the World Government, and there is no justice for them. Those fuckers with their bubble hats murder, rape, and enslave on a whim and nothing is done. Now someone LOWER than you on the pecking order steps out of line, and there is no justice to be found."

Dragon turns and walks towards the beach. "This world needs a Revolution." He boards a small vessel with a sail, a sound of protest is heard from the village. "Take care of Luffy." He casts off the line and turns the sail into the wind. "A reckoning is coming. Justice will be served."


	4. With a Voice Like Thunder

**Author's Note: Hey folks! I've taken Zoan off the poll due to sheer lack of interest from both the voters and myself. I have decided that if Logia is chosen, it will be the Wind Wind Fruit. I will close the poll around chapter five. I have solid ideas for the remaining choices, so we'll see where the chips fall. As a warning, things will be getting fairly dark around here. This isn't to say this will be One Piece: Grimdark Edition, but tragedy abounds in our character's backstories, even in canon. If characters act out of character for them, it's by design.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Interesting suggestions! The powers will factor, though complete mastery leaves no room to grow.**

 **Harleyboy022 and Treetho: Thanks for the support!**

Chapter Three: With a Voice Like Thunder

Foosha Village – 12 Years Ago

The sun has begun to set on an unremarkable day on Dawn Island. The humble people have navigated their way from dawn to dusk with their usual routine intact. Wake up. Go to work. Come home. Spend time with loved ones. Maybe go to the bar. It is at the bar that we find our intrepid young hero, now age six.

Kicking his feet under his chair, a knife and fork in hand, the black haired child can be heard with his nightly chant. "Mama Anna! Food!" He starts to drum the silverware on the table, adding a percussive emphasis to his words.

Opening his mouth to repeat his chant, he finds his face suddenly on the table. His best friend and somewhat rival, Makino, is leaning her elbow absently on the top of his head, as if the boisterous young boy was not currently trapped under her. "That's odd. I could have sworn I heard Luffy around here, but that can't be. I know for a fact Mama and I drilled manners into him, and he wouldn't act that rudely." Her elbow slips slightly as Luffy manages to break free.

"Shishishishi… Sorry Makino! Mama Anna's food is just so yummy!" He begins to drool, thinking of the magnificently cooked meats he has been treated to in the past. "Mmm… meeeeat."

Narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, Makino pouts. "No meat until you eat your vegetables. You know better!" Seeing Luffy's eyes grow wide and watery, the green haired girl steels her resolve. _"Steady, Makino. You can do this. He's not THAT cute. It's for his own good."_ Taking a deep breath, she continues, "It's the rules, Luffy, so don't give me that look…" Opening her eyes, she sees him grow all the more adorably pathetic. _"Hold the line…. Hoooold…"_ Maintaining a semblance of control, she finishes, "So at least try to finish them." Quickly turning to break the almost hypnotic effect of his puppy-like begging, she rushes into the kitchen and closes the door, pressing her back against it. _"Atta girl. You stuck with it."_ Not seeing her mother's knowing smirk, she walks over to the counter, climbs her stool and starts peeling potatoes.

As the night presses on, Partin is tending the bar while Annabelle alternates between bussing tables and checking on Makino and Luffy who are either washing dishes or engaging in aqueous warfare with each other. It would take a practiced eye to tell the difference. The crowd has begun to thin and only the old regulars still inhabit the bar. The front doors suddenly burst in as a small group of strange men saunter in, an evil disposition crossing their faces. A man, presumably their leader, looks around and gestures with his head to the door. The bar is quickly emptied, save for Partin and Annabelle, who has started to make her way to the back to get the children to safety. Catching the fleeing woman by the wrist, the unkempt individual pulls her back and forces the lovely young mother into his lap. "Now now… Don't be too hasty. We just got in and we are just dying of thirst." He grins with vile suggestion oozing from his words. "Go get us a drink and something to eat, then come sit back down on ol' Porchemy's lap, darlin'." Releasing the woman, he openly smacks her backside to hasten her steps. Looking with tears at her husband, she flees into the back.

Looking at the men in turn, Partin slowly walks from behind the bar, his hands half concealed from view. "I am going to have to ask you to leave my establishment. Your behavior has made you unwelcome, and I suggest you depart." Pulling the pistol that was hidden beneath the bar and levelling it at Porchemy's face, he continues, "Now. Before things get out of hand."

The pirates slowly stand and make for the door. "Well, well, well… looks like the little bar man has stones," Porchemy sneers. Stepping closer to the resolute Partin, he reaches for his sword. A shot rings out from the bar owner's pistol and crimson blossoms from the front of Porchemy's chest. "Not bad, little man. Too bad it isn't enough." He grabs the startled man by the throat and slowly drives his sword through his chest. "Don't worry. After we have our fun, the bar bitch will be with you soon." Darkness creeps over Partin's mind and soon he knows no more.

A scream rips through the air as Annabelle races to her fallen husband's side. Rough hands tear her from her love and roughly paw at the woman's body. "You should have gotten us that drink, bitch. Now you're going to give us so much more before you die." Reaching out, he clutches the front of her dress and tears it from her body in one motion. Hearing a creaking sound, she looks with panic stricken eyes at the face of her daughter in the kitchen doorway. "Oy! Porchemy! We have some young meat here too." A lecherous chuckle is accompanied by screams, as the man drags Makino from the kitchen. "We have the bitch for our fun now. We can keep the pup for later." Adjusting his trousers with a perverse leer, he throws Makino into the room, her head striking a table sending her into merciful unconsciousness. The men converge on the struggling Annabelle when they hear the kitchen door open once more, revealing a stunned boy.

Luffy, looking rapidly between the body of his fallen father figure, his friend and rival whose blood has begun to seep from around her head, and the woman he loves as a mother, her pride in as many tatters as her clothing, staggers into the room. A hushed whisper emerges from his lips. "…"

Sneering at the pathetic wretch in front of him, Porchemy asks, "What was that, whelp?"

"Stop it…"

Leaning in, mockery heavy in his voice. "Eh?"

His eyes, widened and filled with a rage beyond his years, lock with the pirate's, and with a voice like thunder he bellows.

 **"I SAID STOP IT!"**

An uncontrollable wave of pure anguish, rage, and willpower erupts from the small child. The pirates surrounding the unfortunate Annabelle begin to faint, foaming at the mouth, and Porchemy steps back, briefly cowed by the display.

Luffy races to Annabelle, who has gathered the tatters of her dress around her and is clutching the felled Makino in her arms. "Mama Anna! Makino! Are you okay?" He looks them over and turns back to the pirate, his face meeting the back of a hand, sending the young Luffy into the bar.

Growling, Porchemy advances, "I don't know what you just did, brat, but I am going to take my time with you." A peal of thunder splits the night, punctuated by a young boy's screams.


	5. For the Children

**Author's Note: Slowly but surely working our way through the backstory! While I can't guarantee this same update pace, I won't let it fall too far behind. Currently the Wind Wind Fruit is winning on the poll, but Mythical Zoan is following somewhat closely. I will close the poll before next chapter, so if you want to weigh in on Luffy's devil fruit, click on my profile and vote!**

Chapter Four: For the Children

Dawn Island – 12 Years Ago

A small craft runs up on the sand near Grey Terminal. A tall figure, wrapped tightly to prevent contact with the sea spray hops off the tiny ship and drags it further onto the beach. Looking up at the clear night sky, a red tribal tattoo is revealed on the man's cheek. "It's been five years. I doubt he remembers me…" Suddenly, his head whips in the direction of the village as a monstrous presence erupts. "Luffy…" Casting his hand to the sky, storm clouds form as the man bellows, **"STORM FRONT.** **LIGHTNING JUMP."** His body converts to emerald lightning and joins the clouds.

Clutching her daughter close, Annabelle tries to reach out to the dazed Luffy as Porchemy draws a wicked looking dagger. "You just wait, girl. Once my boys wake up, you'll have your turn," he leers as he runs his tongue up the naked blade. Grabbing the stubborn child by his throat, Porchemy lifts him and slams him firmly against the wall. "Now I didn't like how you looked at me, boy. Let's do something about that." Placing the tip of his dagger beneath Luffy's eye, he slowly drags it around the socket, relishing the child's screams.

The front doors explode in blinding green light as Porchemy braced his arm to drive the blade into the child's eye, blinding him forever. Turning in surprise, he drops both the unfortunate young boy and his dagger and takes a step away from the man now standing in the doorway. The man, looking around to see Partin's body, Annabelle and Makino's condition in the corner, and his fallen son covered in blood, advances on the uncouth pirate. "What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Son."

Her eyes widen in sudden recognition, Annabelle breathes, "Dragon…"

Porchemy does a double take when he hears that name and adds a few things up. Emerald lightning, sudden storms, the name Dragon. "Revolutionary Dragon…" He looks down at the child he maimed and the man he killed and pales. His men began to stir and stand, causing Dragon to glance down briefly. Capitalizing on this chance, Porchemy makes a break for the back of the bar and flees. The enraged father begins to give chase, but the pained moans and whimpers that emerge from his son make him pause. _"Later."_ He thinks to himself. _"It's a small island. I can always find him later. For now…"_ He turns on the rousing pirates and advances. "Turn your eyes, Annabelle. Luffy. You do not need to see this." Drawing his knife, he ends the threat the pirates pose to the village. Permanently. Not letting down his guard, he notes as Luffy's eyes never left him. Fear entirely absent as they were filled with… satisfaction? _"Add that to the list. What have I left my boy to witness in my absence?"_

After dragging the pirates' corpses into the alleyway beside the bar, Dragon returns to see the redressed Annabelle with a mop and bucket, solemnly cleaning the blood from the floor, her eyes never approaching the shrouded body of her husband. "Annabelle…" Dragon began, awkwardly trying to comfort the widow.

Shuddering, the woman takes a series of deep breaths. "Makino can't see this. I have to clean… I have to…" The mop falls from her trembling hands as she collapses to the floor, the revolutionary leader clumsily pats her back as she cries into his shoulder. "You see to the children. I'll take care of this." With uncharacteristic gentleness, Dragon guides the grieving woman to the back. Returning to the main room, he lifts one hand and whispers, **"Cloud Burst"** A tiny rain cloud forms in the room where it fulfills its destiny, casting a gentle shower on the red streaked floor. Picking up the mop, Dragon erases the crimson pools covering the floorboards. Dismissing the cloud, he summons a vigorous breeze to dry the floor once more. **"Gust."** Walking to the bar, he rests his hand on the shrouded shoulder of Partin. "I am sorry. I will make sure they are safe. You have my word."

Hours later, Dragon is reclining exhausted in a chair in the main room of the bar. He is eyeing the small device in his palm, considering the potential fallout of his action. Standing abruptly, he ascends the stairs. Various townsfolk have come in to see the damage, for reasons ranging from the genuinely concerned to the morbidly curious. Annabelle had taken Makino and Luffy to their room, not leaving their side. Her eyes shifting fearfully from window to door, as if expecting Porchemy to return at any moment. Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, she leaps to her feet, a knife suddenly in hand. A gravelly voice speaks softly from the other side. "Annabelle, it's Dragon. I'm coming in." The door opens slowly, and the man enters, closing the door firmly behind him yet not loudly so he does not disturb the children. Pausing as he looks at the knife, he raises his hands to show them empty. "I called my father, Garp. He is going to make arrangements to keep you safe from the pirates. I will stay in the area, but you cannot let anyone know that. Not even my father. He's a good man, but he might let his job get in the way of common sense." Opening his mouth to continue, Dragon pauses, looks at the door, and makes his way to the window. "He had to have been closer than he said… I will be back when I can." Hopping out the window, he flees into the night.

Before Annabelle can even say goodbye, the door opens once again to reveal a massive marine with a dog hat. "That boy is just too jumpy. Bwahahahaha!" Garp laughs, eating a rice cracker. "When the children wake up, I'll take you to an acquaintance of mine in the mountains. You can hide out there until we sort out the pirate situation." Grimacing when he sees the bandages on the children, and the knife held tightly in the woman's hand. "I am sorry for your loss, Annabelle. We WILL keep you safe from here on. You have my word." He turns and strides from the room as the woman sits back down in her chair. Neither notice the two children's eyes locked with one another in silent communion.

 _"We only have each other and Mama. We have to get stronger to protect the people we love from everyone."_


	6. Alone in a Crowd

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter before the unveiling of the fruit. There will be minor time-skippery. For some reason the site is being finicky about reporting updates, so you may have missed the update of the previous chapter.**

Chapter Five: Alone in a Crowd

Mt. Corvo – 11 Years Ago

Rapid footsteps can be heard tearing through the jungle, followed by the angry trampling of a much larger life form. Suddenly, the brush explodes to show a young black haired boy with a wicked scar around his eye running in a zig zagging pattern towards a small clearing. "Get reaaaaady, Makino!"

He reaches the center of the clearing and turns in triumph as a massive boar breaks through the tree line and charges the impudent human. Two shapes fall screaming from the trees, pipes in hand. Clubbing the boar over the head, they grin at each other in victory and in thinly veiled mockery at the young Luffy. "Too bad, Luffy. Looks like this is our meat. C'mon, Sabo."

The freckled boy turns to see the paling features of his top hatted companion. "A-A-Ace. Turn around." Shaking his head, he turns nonchalantly back towards his "prize" and sees an infuriated beast ready to impale him on its tusks. Eyes widening, Ace takes a step towards Sabo, his pipe clenched tightly. The boar rears back with a porcine bellow and the boys reply in their own high pitched war cries. As the two parties are about to meet in the middle, an arrow suddenly sprouts from between the boar's eyes, causing the creature to slow and collapse.

A young, green haired girl steps from the tree line, bow in hand. "You were saying?" Looking at her widely grinning companion. "We win again, Luffy." Tilting her nose up at the duplicitous duo, she pulls her arrow from the boar's skull and cleans it. "Let's get this back to Mama. Let her know that HER kids don't need to steal their food."

Purpling in fury, Ace charges Makino. _"Little bitch. Just because you have a parent… You don't deserve this meat. Go back to your easy life, princess."_ His rage filled cry is suddenly muffled as a large hand appearing in an emerald flash grips him by the face and forces him down into the dirt. The thunder rumbles softly overhead. "Dead." The figure then grabs the surprised Sabo by the collar and slams him down by Ace. "Dead." Reaching up and grabbing the blunt tipped arrow from the air, spinning and launching it along its previous trajectory, earning a muffled curse from behind the boar. "Dead."

Standing suddenly upright with a confused then resigned look, the man reaches up and pulls the struggling figure of Luffy off his upper back, where he had been gnawing on the top of the man's head. "And dead." Pulling off the cloak to reveal the Revolutionary Dragon, he eyes the damage. "I liked this cloak too…" Turning back to the quartet of children. "It seems that you forgot I was coming today." This earned an offended snort from Makino. "Most of you. My apologies, Makino. Good job launching an attack instead of standing there like a straw dummy."

Blushing at the praise, Makino muttered, "It was for Jerkface, not you." She glares at Ace, who has regained his feet. She sticks her tongue out at the boy and helps Luffy up. They start dragging the boar in the direction of their house. "We'll be back for training in a minute. We just have to get this back to Mama before some scavengers come looking." She glares scathingly at the other two children. Luffy tilts his head back with laughter, "Shishishishishi… You should see your faces…"

As Luffy and Makino disappear, Dragon turns back to the remaining duo. "You aren't giving my boy and his little girlfriend a hard time, are you?" Cocking an eyebrow, as if in challenge, he stares into the apoplectic Ace's eyes. Sabo, attempting to be a peacemaker, raises his hands and starts to speak in a soothing tone, but Ace will have none of it. Charging his rival's father, pipe raised, he screams his defiance and pain. Sighing with well-worn patience, Dragon idly backhands the angry boy into a tree. His pipe clattering uselessly to the ground. "Calm down, little Prince. Your anger is a weapon in my arsenal. As long as you let it best you, you can never be your best. And as long as you whine about how much of a 'bad bad man' your daddy was, you will never get your head out of your ass long enough to look at the world you are feebly defying." Ace, now airborne with a look of murder in his eyes, screams incoherently at the man. Catching him by the throat and once again connecting him vigorously to the ground below, Dragon turns to Sabo. "Spar with him. Work him through this pointless waste of energy. If he gets by you and charges me again, you will join him in the dirt."

Taking a few steps away and sitting on a tree stump, he continues. "Begin." Watching the boys struggle, he thinks back to one year before. _"The things I do for my boy…"_

Bandit Encampment – One Year Earlier

Dadan is lounging indolently, smoking her pipe and drinking the decent quality booze her crew managed to lift from a fussy noble. _"Not bad, Dadan. Your crew is thriving and you haven't seen Garp since he dropped that good for nothing brat, Ace, here. Looks like you can finally relax. Good job. You deserve it."_ Drawing deeply from her pipe, she begins to choke as a foot appears where her door used to be, splinters raining down on her as she stares.

"Knock-Knock, Dadan! Bwahahaha!" The bandit leader begins to shake. _"No… nonononono… I did not summon him just by thinking about him. Good job, Dadan. You deserve this."_ Summoning up her blustery courage, currently in tatters, she stomps out. "Dammit, Garp. I just got that door fixed!" She glares at the old marine. "What do you want this… time…" She spies the two children and the young woman. "NO. NOT HAPPENING. This isn't a halfway house you can dump people, Garp! I'm still having trouble with the last little shit you dropped on our porch." Makino is taken aback by the bandit's vitriol, Luffy falls on his back laughing at the weird "man's" antics, and Annabelle weaves unsteadily as she walks over to the angry bandit, her eyes somehow both unfocused and determined.

On guard at the strange sight, Dadan is still surprised to find a knife point at her throat. "Be nice. There are children present." Peering searchingly at the young woman's face, Dadan's countenance softens. _"She lost everything except those two brats."_ Her eyes flick to Garp who is standing unnaturally still, as if ready to spring into action. Shaking her head almost imperceptibly, earning her a slight nick where the knife point rests at her throat, the bandit leader clears her throat, "Yeah yeah…" Relaxing when the knife disappears as swiftly as it appeared, "Like I said, this isn't a halfway house. You will earn your keep." Seeing the wheels turn and the woman's eyes narrow. "Not like that, girlie. You want to eat, you hunt. You want a place to sleep, you clean. My boys step out of line with you, you introduce them to that pig sticker you keep in your sleeve. Got it?" Stepping to the side, she gestures in the main building. "Come in and get yourself settled. I'll send the brats with Ace to get them familiar with how things work around here."

Annabelle steps hesitantly into the splintered doorway. She sees a cluster of bandits pressed firmly against the back wall, as if trying to hide. Shaking her head, she finds a nearby chair and slumps into it, barely conscious. Garp winces at the sight. _"Has she even slept?"_ Releasing a very tightly focused and light wave of Haki, he watches her eyes flutter closed and a soft snore drift from her sleeping form.

Leading the two children to the side of the building, Dadan slowly chooses her words. "Alright, brats. You are responsible for yourselves. You want to eat, get food. I'd say if you want to sleep, clean, but your Mama is taking care of that. You are responsible for feeding her too. Don't expect pity or mercy from us. We ARE bandits, after all." Looking back at the two, expecting complaints or objections, she is surprised to see steely resolve on their faces. _"Damn. Tough kids. Now to introduce them to the Brat in Chief himself."_ Nodding she continues, "And this is Ace. He'll show you the ropes." She gestures at a sullen kid sitting on a pile of logs.

Luffy stares at the boy, watching his every move and action. Makino steps forward, "It's nice to meet you, Ace. I am Makino, and this is Luffy." She extends her hand in greeting, only to be met with a wad of saliva flying towards her face. It would have met its target, if not for the interposed hand of one Monkey D. Luffy.

Growling, with eyes narrowed, Luffy states, "That wasn't very nice. C'mon, Makino. We can do better on our own. Call it a hunch…" Knowing that his track record for hunches borders on the supernatural, Makino nods and walks past the petulant Ace, sticking her tongue out as she does.

Dadan, on the other hand, just watches with a resigned sigh. _"One of these days, Garp…"_ Turning to Ace, she glowers, "Follow them to make sure they don't get their fool heads killed." With an eye roll, Ace hops off the log and trudges into the forest. In the opposite direction. _"You had a good run, Dadan. Moderately comfortable life in the mountains, minions that are damn near family, and you were brought down by three brats and one Marine."_

Once they were out of ear shot, Makino asks her companion, "So… I know you said we'd be okay, but I hope you have a plan, Lu." Looking at his dearest friend, he shows the first real smile since their horrific ordeal began, "Yep! Shishishishi… We walk just past that log and wait for the cloud guy. I know he'll be there soon. Don't know how… I just do."

A raspy voice interrupts, "Impressive, Luffy." The children blink in half-surprise as a cloaked figure steps from around the tree. "Conqueror and Observation, albeit you have absolutely no control over either. I suppose it is a good thing you haven't accidentally unlocked Armament as well. The repair bills would have bankrupted me."

A swirl of gratitude and suspicion washes over Makino's mind as she picks apart the man's words. He apparently appeared out of nowhere, according to Luffy, and saved them all. He also knows strange things about Luffy that he shouldn't, unless… She peers closely at the man's facial features and at Luffy's. Her eyes widen in realization, then fill with tears at remembered pain.

She sinks to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Luffy panics slightly and wraps his arms around her. Glaring at the stranger, he yells, "What did you do to her?" He growls like a tiny buzz saw. In other circumstances, it would be cute.

Holding one hand up in placation, he pulls back his hood, revealing his face and tattoo. "I didn't do anything, Luffy. She just figured out who I am, and who I am to you." Settling in a crouch, he looks his estranged son in the eyes. "I am your father, Luffy. My name is Dragon."

Tilting his head, Luffy considers his words. They ring true, so he accepts them at face value. "Okay." He turns his back on his father and continues to comfort Makino, the older girl seeming fragile in his arms. Luffy doesn't know why, but he doesn't like it. Makino was always the strong one.

As he was about to ask her what was wrong, a tiny voice emerges from the entwined children. "Dragon, sir. Are you here to take Luffy away?" Fear, laced heavily in the girl's voice, "Are you going to take him away from me?"

Shaking his head, Dragon replies, "No, child. My life is far too dangerous to take an untrained child with me. What I AM here to do is to train you. My father thinks he has done enough by dumping you with a bunch of bandits, but I disagree. You are showing signs of great potential, and with proper training now you could be a force to be reckoned with. You could protect everything and everyone you hold dear." He sighs to himself, "The way I wasn't able to." Dragon suddenly stiffens and turns to the trees. With a blur of movement, he dives to the bushes and pulls out a struggling Ace. "A friend of yours?"

With a face filled with calculated mischief, Luffy grins, "Sure is! That's Ace, and I want you to train him too… Big tough guy should be able to take it, right Ace?"

Caught between not wanting anything to do with the younger boy and his own pride, Ace boasts, "Twice as much as you can."

Dropping Ace on the ground with a thump, Dragon nods. "Very well. We will begin with Observation." He pulls three strips of cloth from the hem of his tattered cloak. "Put these on over your eyes. Dodge what you can."

Snapping out of his nostalgic reverie, Dragon looks approvingly at the bruised Sabo. Ace lying panting at his feet. "Well done." Dusting himself off, Dragon stands and starts to walk away. "I am going to track down my son and have a private conversation. If I catch either of you nearby, I will put you through a tree." Once he clears the tree line, the boys out of sight, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an odd looking fruit. "I think it's time…"


	7. The Truth in the Lie

**Author's Note: Man… it's been a pretty wild few weeks for me. I've had some pretty solid support from you guys, and that makes my day. I do like to keep my word on things, however some feedback I received on the poll has set some pretty interesting ideas alight in my mind as far as what fruit Luffy will be getting. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Also, the timeline is a funny thing. Certain people in certain places can change so much. Don't expect canon to be worshipped.**

 **Impassive Purple: Thanks for the feedback! I am going to try to dodge as many clichés as I can. Sakazuki was present at Ohara for the Buster Call, as he was the one to order the destruction of the evacuation ship. I also hate the Spandam/Spandine family… I would write them out, but some important things happen involving them. On the plus side, I get to mete out punishment to them. Anywho, I am working on the chapter length thing. (The last one was twice the previous one in length). I chose early, due to the crazy schedule of school and pregnant wife, to release slightly shorter chapters with greater frequency instead of longer ones maybe once a month. This will probably change over time, as my wife and editor, Rabid Mite, is also asking for more content while maintaining the pace. C'est la vie.**

 **Uzuuchi007: Thanks for the support!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Yeah, the site didn't push the update even though it was uploaded days ago. The fruit choice will come into play soon, even though its powers will be somewhat slow in manifesting.**

 **94: Alas, Akainu will be keeping his fruit. As much as I detest him, he makes a fantastic villain.**

 **Onward!**

Chapter Six: The Truth in the Lie

Mt. Corvo – 11 Years Ago

Placing the fruit back in his pocket, Dragon closes his eyes to get a bead on his son's location. Setting off in their direction, he muses over the twists fate has given him. _"He has his mother's sense of humor and a quicker wit than I could have hoped for. I must thank Annabelle for that. Who knows what would have come of him if I left his fate up to Garp alone. I would say he has trust issues, but that might be understating the situation."_

Reaching the small, rustic cottage a fair distance from the bandits living area, Dragon raises his hand to knock on the door when he hears conversation around back. "And then, pew! An arrow right to the head! You should have seen their faces! Shishishi…" Smiling, Dragon walks around the building. He chimes in, "Every word is absolutely true. Your aim is most impressive, Makino." Receiving a mumbled thanks and a faint blush in reply, he nods and turns to Annabelle. "I hope you have been well? I know my son can be a bit of a handful." He reaches up and catches the inbound missile shaped like a hyperactive Luffy. He tilts his head to dodge a blunted arrow, but feels his head pulled back into place. With a wry grin, the side of his head shimmers black as the arrow bounces off. "Well done. Lulling your target into a sense of security. Surprise. Teamwork. Burying your own pride to ensure your comrade makes the shot." Setting the grinning boy on his feet. "You two will make a terrifying team someday."

Punching his fist in the air, Luffy howls, "Yosh! Makino and I will be unstoppable!" He gives the smiling girl a tight hug, causing her previous blush to turn crimson. Releasing her with a fond grin, he turns to his father with a knowing smirk, "So how'd the others make out? Ace eat dirt and Sabo dead on his feet?" He walks over to the boar and starts to skin it.

Nodding, Dragon confirms, "Quite so. Before you get too bloodied, I need to have a talk with you in private, Luffy. I can't stay too long this time, and this needs to be done soon." He gestures towards the cottage, inviting Luffy to follow.

Eyeing his father warily, he doesn't get any warning bells. That said, something about the way he said it bothers him. "Only if Makino can come too," he says surprising both his father and his best friend. "I don't have anything to hide, and I tell her everything anyway." Makino nods in a show of solidarity.

Chuckling softly in defeat, Dragon nods, "Very well. Annabelle, we will be right back." He looks at the two closely, "I think it's already too late on that terrifying team thing." He smiles wryly as Annabelle laughs in agreement. He gestures for them both to head towards the cabin.

Closing the door behind them, he looks out the window to see Annabelle relaxing with a book by the fire. Her posture relaxed, but her eyes flick towards where her children are. A tiny twinge of guilt sits heavily in Dragon's heart, but he proceeds anyway. "I would like to tell you a story. I do not know if it is something you have heard or not, but I need you to hear it until the end. Then you will have a choice to make. I wish I didn't have to do this now… I had hoped to wait until you were older, but certain things have occurred that take the choice from me." He looks at his son. "Please, Luffy."

Looking at Makino, Luffy sees her nod in encouragement. "Alright… I do like a good story." He grins faintly, remembering years of bedtime stories from his surrogate father figure. Feeling a hand in his, squeezing gently, he glances to see faint tears in Makino's eyes. "We both do."

Taking a deep breath, Dragon begins, "It is about me, what I have been doing for the past six years, and…" his breath catches slightly, "and what happened to your mother." He felt the full force of his seven-year-old son's attention. "If you have questions, hold them. I don't like to tell this more than I have to."

Luffy looks down to see Makino's hand clenching tightly around his, her knuckles turning white. _"She knows something…"_ He looks in her eyes and sees a swirl of heartache, guilt, sorrow, and despair. _"She wanted to tell me."_ He squeezes back, "It's okay. I'm not mad." She blinks as his comments startle her. Fresh tears course down her face as she buries it in his shoulder. Luffy glares at his father, the subtext quite clear. _You made her cry._

The tiny twinge of guilt grew steadily, until it ached. "It was for her own good. People who know what happened that night. What REALLY happened… They have a target painted on their back. I might be gone for a while, so I felt you should know in case I don't make it back." Seeing a tentative nod from his son, Dragon begins his story. As he did, he watched their faces carefully, half afraid of seeing judgment for failing to protect Lara. What he does see astonishes him. No judgment, just empathy. Empathy and fury. When he reveals the truth of the Marine's involvement, Luffy's jaw drops and Makino's eyes widen. "But… Gramps is a marine!" Dragon's jaw tightens, as memories of years of argument come pouring in. "He is. So was I, once upon a time. Before… Now, I am one of the most wanted men in the world, because I will not rest until the people responsible for your mother's murder are destroyed. The World Government will fall… I made a promise to Lara that I will never back down when injustice presents itself. I am not asking you to join me… yet. You are still far too young for this, but some day, I hope you will." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what appears to be an apple, but instead of a smooth red skin, it is covered in gold and bronze whorls. "This is for you. It is called a Devil Fruit. It will grant you power beyond that of an ordinary man. However, you will no longer be able to swim. Its abilities are largely unknown outside of Military Intelligence. I would have interrogated the spineless worm we "acquired" it from, but he wouldn't stop going on about how important he was and how we would meet the same fate as Ohara." He smiles grimly, "He met justice for his crimes against your mother's people. We didn't discover the fruit until it was too late." Shaking his head, he looks at the children. That same look of satisfaction in Luffy's eyes that he saw the night Partin died shone in both of them. "All we know for sure is its name. This is the Shihou Shihou no Mi, and its powers are yours, should you choose to accept them."

Luffy holds out his hand in wordless acceptance. He examines the fruit from every angle and looks to Makino. Seeing her wipe her tears and smile faintly, "You couldn't swim anyway. I guess I am stuck fishing you out of the water from now on." He grins in response and takes a large bite.

 **CHOMP**

Luffy's grin fades as his eyes bug out. "GAH! YUCK! WATER!" He drops the remainder of the fruit which rots into dust. Wiping his tongue, he continues to gag. Makino rushes to retrieve the suffering boy some juice to take the taste away.

Dragon chuckles, "The Arashi Arashi no Mi that I ate tasted the same. It took a week for me to enjoy food again." He begins to excuse himself. "I have to be off. I might be able to return one more time before I have to depart. We will see."

With a vague look of betrayal, Luffy whines, "That was nasty! Why did I have to eat the gross fruit?" He eyes his father skeptically.

Arching his eyebrow, Dragon replies, "I told you.."

" **Tell me the truth this time.** " A faint echo overlays Luffy's voice. Everyone blinks in surprise.

Unable to stop himself, Dragon speaks, "The longer the fruit was in the open, the more likely it would be used against us. It was an unknown power and I determined it would be safest where nobody would think to look. If your views were the same as ours, we would have an asset. If you preferred to stay out of it, it would remain hidden. If you opposed us… You are still my son. I have to believe you would not try to stop what we are doing." He claps hand over his mouth, and begins to laugh. "A dangerous power indeed."

Makino's eyes widen in surprise. _"He made him tell us his secret!"_ She blinks and trembles slightly, _"Luffy can make people confess things they are hiding. I have GOT to get out of here."_

Looking in confusion at his longtime friend, Luffy asks, " **What is wrong, Makino?** " The same echo filling the words as the young girl clamps her hands over her muffled mouth as she runs out of the building, her mother following her as she enters the woods. Luffy begins to follow, but feels a hand clamping firmly on his shoulder. "Be careful, son. You have a frightening power, and there are some things people need to keep hidden. Let her be until she comes to you. Now… since this didn't take as long as I had feared, how about we work on control."

Sitting his son down, Dragon embarks on the humiliating task of teaching Luffy some rudimentary control over his powers. _"This is going to be a long day…"_


	8. Enter Shanks!

**Author's Note: You might have missed an update or two. This site seems to get cranky if I upload chapters within a day of each other. I'll pace myself a bit better so this doesn't happen again. There was some confusion as to the meaning behind the Shihou Shihou no Mi. According to the highly reputable source known as the internet, shihou is "justice," particularly its administration. We'll see more of Luffy's powers in a shortly, and if you can spot the catch that keeps it from being wickedly overpowered you will win one internet.**

 **: Yeah. The fruit has no direct combat application… yet. OR DOES IT? (Maybe so, maybe no. Let's read on!)**

 **avatoa: Replied in PM.**

 **chimera629: I aim to surprise. I did feel Garp was a bit too… punch happy in canon. Annabelle discouraged that behavior in that preternaturally creepy way anime (and real) women can do sometimes. Silvers Lara is an original character, as his mother was never named in canon. I subscribe to the theory that the lack of any real education, repeated concussions, and his brain being made of rubber (hindering electrical conductivity and synapse firing) played a big part in Luffy's mental state.**

 **Impassive Purple: As far as the Revolutionary Luffy… Wait and see. You won't have to wait too long. As far as pairings, I have several in mind. While I might go the Harem route, they won't be tripping and falling into his bed upon meeting. Any relationships will grow organically.**

Chapter Seven: Enter Shanks!

Foosha Village – 10 Years Ago

It has been a year since Dragon departed following an intense attempt at teaching Luffy control. It has been a year since Luffy's heartfelt apology to Makino for his accidental invasion of her privacy. Those words would be the last any would hear Luffy utter. The pirate Porchemy was never located, following the death of Partin. His specter looming heavily over the small family has kept them in hiding on Mt. Corvo. Rumors tell of a pirate crew hiding in Grey Terminal, ruling over it like a tiny kingdom out of fear. Despite the rumors, every time an attempt is made to find them, they scatter like rats and disappear. In the village, the memory of the tragedy has faded into the background. Party's Bar has been kept open as a favor to Annabelle, and in memory of the amiable young man.

Woop Slap takes a few steps out of the bar, his lunch break over, and finds his knees trembling. A large ship coasts into the dock, its crew milling about in preparation. It is not the existence of visitors that give the mayor pause. No, that honor goes to the black banner flying from the mast. A skull bearing three scratches over one socket. "P.. P… PIRATES!"

Townsfolk peer from their doors and windows at the sight. Woop Slap, drumming up what courage he can find in himself, stomps over to the dock to meet a tall, red haired man wearing a black cloak and straw hat. "I… I will have to ask you to depart. Pirates have taken enough from these good people."

With a good natured sigh, the red haired pirate smiles, "We mean no harm. We are just looking for a place to relax, take a load off, get a decent meal, and drink the day away. We will gladly pay for everything." He reaches back and is handed a sizable bag of money. "See?"

The mayor's eyes narrow as he considers his options. Just as he begins to respond, he hears a howl of outrage from behind him. Spotting a charging Luffy, he attempts to intervene, only to be dodged by the young boy who leaps at the pirate captain. Blinking, the man sidesteps Luffy's reckless charge, then proceeds to weave around the tiny onslaught. Woop Slap begins to object, but he is drowned out by the rapid thunder of a rifle. A pirate on the dock, with YASOPP on his forehead, stands with his rifle pointed into the village. The shattered remnants of arrows falling from the sky. "I'm starting to think we are unwelcome, Shanks," Yasopp laughs.

Shortly, indignant screams can be heard from behind a building, as a tall, tired looking pirate rounds the corner carrying a struggling Makino. He ignores her pleas and curses as he walks up to the dock, examining her bow carefully. He sets her down gently and dodges the well placed kick at his shins. "Nice bow, girlie." He hands it back to her. As she reclaims it with one hand, she dips her hand behind her back and sticks a small knife in the pirate's leg. She scrambles to stand beside Luffy, never losing eye contact with the now wincing pirate.

Shanks tilts his straw hat upwards and starts to laugh. "She got you good, Benn! Like a little tiger!" His laughter is echoed by most of the onlooking crew. Yasopp, however remained silent. He, like Benn, is eyeing the girl closely. "She almost got you too, Cap. Those arrows were aimed to where you were dodging TO, not where you were." The sniper narrows his eyes.

Blinking, Shanks turns back to the tiny duo, noting a look of savage satisfaction on the girl's face that was echoed in her younger companion. _"Haki at that age? Who are these kids?"_ Thinking at the boy's attacks, he starts to realize that he was being herded. _"Mental note. This is a quiet island, but I need to keep observation going. I should know better than to blindly think the East Blue is tame. It is where the Captain came from, after all. There's something going on here. The trick will be getting answers from them willingly."_

As he was about to remark, a voice emerges from the young boy, sounding almost rusty from disuse. "Go away. Pirates are not welcome here." Makino's head whips around as she hears Luffy speak for the first time since he apologized. "Luffy…"

Raising his hands in an attempt to placate the angry child, Shanks repeats what he told the mayor, "We mean no harm. We are just looking for a place to relax and drink. We have plenty of money to pay for everything." Suddenly, he feels a familiar pressure bearing down on him and his crew. Glancing around, he notices the villagers also looking a bit unsteady. Eyes wide with shock, he looks back down to the boy. _"Conqueror's Haki? Here?! WHO THE HECK ARE THESE KIDS?!"_

Clearing his throat, he finds himself searching for the words to defuse the volatile situation. Just as he settles on what to say, he hears that same rusty voice… but there's something different about it. " **TELL THE TRUTH. WHY ARE YOU HERE?** "

Words begin to flow from the amiable captain, "We are here to relax. The New World is an amazing place, but stressful. Even a Yonkou like myself needs some rest and relaxation. We were looking for a calm village, out of the way of everything, to spend some time and cash. We mean no harm, and will go if you truly wish us to do so. We have no intention of forcing ourselves on you fine folk." Shanks clamps his jaws shut through sheer willpower alone. While what he said was true, he did not like being forced. _"WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. THESE. KIDS?!"_

The pirates and villagers alike are also shocked. How exactly did he do that?

Surprisingly, Luffy and Makino nod and start to leave the dock. "We don't like pirates, but you can stay. As long as those words remain true, you can camp here. Agreed?" An uncompromising look fills Luffy's eyes. Shanks nods without hesitation. "Sure thing, kid." He watches as the two walk off, their eyes not leaving the pirate crew as they go. When they disappear from sight, a collective sigh is released. "Well. That was new. I think it's a good time for a drink!" The pirates cheer as they disembark. An emotionally exhausted Woop Slap points them in the direction of the bar.

About an hour later, the pair reach their cottage. Not a word has been spoken between the two. Despite the arrival of the pirate crew, Makino finds herself in good spirits. _"He spoke! I was afraid he wouldn't talk anymore."_ Her steps falter as she remembers his tear filled apology. Glancing back at the young girl, Luffy looks in confusion. Explaining with a sweet smile, Makino explains, "It's nothing, Luffy. Just happy to hear your voice again."

Grinning sheepishly, Luffy rubs the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I didn't want to risk upsetting you again, so I wanted to get a handle on my powers so I don't accidentally hurt you again. Or anyone else…" He winces at a particularly painful memory. "I… may have accidentally did it to Ace and Sabo too when they interrupted Dad's training."

Makino gasps softly, "That explains why they haven't been around. I know they are jerks… Well, Ace is. Sabo is nice enough." Luffy snorts in agreement. "But they are the closest thing to friends we have. Have you tried to patch things up?" She watches Luffy's face turn gloomy.

He toes the ground absently before replying, "I tried. Ace just tries to throw things at me and they run away. I think Sabo is trying to calm him down, but it isn't working." He blinks as he finds himself suddenly receiving a tight hug from Makino.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. No matter what," she whispers, reveling in holding her dearest friend. She suddenly lets Luffy go and takes a step back, a faint blush on her face. "So… yeah. We should let Mama know about Shanks." She hastens her steps and enters the cottage.

Luffy scratches his head. _"Makino is weird. At least she isn't mad anymore!"_ He grins and follows her inside to the sound of a shattering plate. His grin vanishes when he sees the look of terror in Annabelle's eyes. He runs over and hugs her around the waist. "It's ok, Mama Anna. They aren't going to hurt anyone. I asked them!"

Annabelle looks down at Luffy, skepticism and fear in her eyes, "Pirates lie. They lie and steal and kill everyone you love. They ruin everything. You don't understand…" Her terror filled rant interrupted by the sharp voice of Makino. "Luffy does. There's…. there's something we haven't told you. Luffy has… powers. He ate this funny looking fruit and now he can make people tell the truth no matter what." Annabelle looks quickly at Luffy, her fear momentarily forgotten. "Devil Fruit… How did you…" She stops, realization and anger dawning on her face. "Dragon. He did this to you. He cursed his own son!"

Luffy shakes his head, "He gave me a choice, and I did it on purpose. I can use this to protect people… to protect you and Makino. The only down side is the swimming thing, and you know I can't swim!" He grins widely when she smiles softly. "Shanks, the captain, promised they mean no harm to the village, and that they will pay for everything. They even showed the money up front."

The family gathers around a table to have lunch, as the two recount their adventure on the docks.

Party's Bar is packed with the jovial pirate crew, the captain sitting with the mayor. A serious look on their respective faces as they discuss the details of the occupation. "And any damages will be paid promptly, and repaired by your crew." Emboldened by drink, and Luffy's strange interaction with the man, Woop Slap lays out the final condition.

"Agreed," Shanks replies. "I do have several questions for you. You are free to answer or not, it has no bearing on our agreement." He notes the wary look in the mayor's eyes. "It's about the boy, isn't it?" Shanks nods, "He exhibited abilities that I have not encountered outside of the Grand Line, and I am definitely curious. However, I am more concerned with the harshness of our meeting. While I am used to that kind of thing from adults who do not know us, for children to harbor that level of hate… What happened here?"

Woop Slap sighs, "This is Party's Bar. It was named after a polite young man named Partin, who owned it until he was brutally murdered by pirates about four feet from where we sit because he tried to protect his wife, Annabelle. The little girl who tried to shoot you is his daughter, Makino. The boy was raised by them when his own family was… lost. His mother was also killed by pirates, and his father left to seek vengeance. His grandfather left the boy in Partin and Annabelle's care, since his duties would not allow him to stay." He drinks deeply from his tankard, "The ringleader was never caught, though his crew was massacred by the boy's father when he arrived. He was unfortunately too late to save Partin."

Sympathy crossing his face, Shanks replies, "That is tragic. Pirates like that give the rest of us a bad name. Though that raises all new questions. You said the boy's grandfather's duties prevent him from staying? What does he do? Also, who is the pirate in question? I can see if any of my people have information, and if so you can have it free of charge. If they are close enough, maybe we can help bring him in."

Weighing his options, the inebriated mayor opts for truth. "The pirate's name is Porchemy. Any help with that would be greatly appreciated, and would go a long way in healing that poor family's hearts. His grandfather is Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp."

Shanks stands quickly, a look of surprise on his face. "GARP?! Then that means… that means…" A look of sorrow crosses his eyes. "Lara?" Seeing Woop Slap nod in surprise, his face falls. "I have to make a call. BENN! ROO! YASOPP! With me. Everyone else, drink up." The crew cheers as the three follow their captain back to their ship.

Sabaody Archipelago – 10 Years Ago

It's been a relatively slow day at Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, the steady flow of pirates tapered off in recent years. Shakky finds herself absently polishing the table, her husband snoring in the corner with a newspaper on his face. She smiles fondly at the sight, _"The Dark King on his throne."_

 _Purupurupurupuru… CLICK_

"This is Shakky's Rip-Off Bar. If you want a drink, come by. We don't do reservations. If you are looking for a ship coating, our engineer is surprisingly here." She looks to see Rayleigh peeking from under the newspaper with a grin. He stands with wounded dignity, and starts to walk out of the bar with a smile when a familiar voice stops him in his tracks.

"It's been a long time, Miss Shakky. Get that silver headed rapscallion on the line. I have information that he needs… although it may not be what he wants." The sober tones of Red Haired Shanks fill the bar.

With a smile, Rayleigh snatches the receiver, "If it isn't The Emperor Brat! It's been a long time, Shanks!"

The snail smiles, "I wish it was a social call, Rayleigh. It's about Lara."

The air falls still, the Dark King's hand has an uncharacteristic tremble, "You found her? Where is she? Is she alright?!" His search for his sister following the destruction of Ohara had not borne fruit.

"She's gone, sir," Shanks replies, pain in his voice. "Her ship was ambushed by pirates in the East Blue. They made it to Dawn Island, but it was too late. Their doctors couldn't save her."

The receiver clatters to the bar surface after falling from Rayleigh's nerveless fingers. Shakky picks it up and responds, "It's me, Shanks. Thank you for telling us. I wish it could have been better news too."

The snail looks to the side and Shanks begins carefully, "It's… not all bad news. Lara had a son. Your nephew is alive on Dawn Island, sir. He's strong as hell too."

With wide eyes, Rayleigh leans over and yells into the receiver, "What?! What's his name? Who is he staying with? Is he safe?"

Blinking dizzily, the snail starts to wobble. "His name is Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. He's staying with a young mother on the island. His safety… is questionable. We are intending on using this island as our base for a while, however his hatred of pirates is ingrained. There was an attack here a few years back, and the culprit wasn't caught. You two keep your ears to the ground more than anyone I know. Have you heard of a pirate named Porchemy?"

Shakky shakes her head as Rayleigh grunts, "Nasty piece of work. Works for a pirate named Bluejam. They stay in the East Blue mostly after washing out of the Grand Line. I guess the prospect of easy pickings appealed to them. I haven't heard of them leaving the East Blue, so if he wasn't killed, he has to still be there. Bluejam is noted for establishing underground bases, occasionally literally underground."

The snail nods, "Thanks, sir. I'll do what I can to track him down. He killed the boy's guardian, and I can tell the fact he wasn't dealt with is poisoning the boy inside. Another thing… I think Luffy got ahold of a devil fruit somehow. He compelled the truth out of me, and it wasn't from Conqueror's Haki. Not that he doesn't have it, in spades it seems."

A small wave of pride fills Rayleigh. "He's a Silvers, after all."

The snail emits a laugh, "His little girlfriend is also impressive. I think she's around ten and can already use Observation. I don't know who was teaching them, but they obviously learned their lessons well. I am going to take them under my wing, if we can break down those walls. Do you want me to tell him about you?"

Rayleigh considers this carefully, "Yes… but make sure he knows it is a secret."

The snail nods again, "Sure thing. I have to go for now. Have to keep an eye on the crew, since I promised the boy I would."

With a small smile, Rayleigh responds, "Take care, kid. Keep them safe." Shakky chimes in, "And call more often. We can chat about the good old days."

Giving an awkward bow, the snail says, "As you wish." _Click_.

Shakky and Rayleigh share a look mixed with sorrow and joy. She pours the two a drink of the finest whiskey available, and places one in front of her husband. "To Lara and Luffy."

They knock back their drinks and sit in silence, remembering days gone by.


	9. How to Train Your Luffy

**Author's Note: I swear this site is cursed. I am going to pace myself a bit more so the chapters show up properly. This will have two side effects. The first is, my chapters will come out slower, 1-2 days between each. The second is the chapters should be a tad longer. As the previous chapter was my longest yet, I think this should remain the case.**

 **Guest: In this, he never "trained" with Ace and Sabo, so he did not learn the sacred art of Pipe Fu. He will need to learn to fight smarter, not harder, to survive in this series.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Thanks again. Luffy's path will be revealed within the next couple of chapters. A few more things need to occur before he decides. (I know, but what would the fun be in telling you guys already?)**

 **Iitrnr: Thanks for reading!**

 **Impassive Purple: Responded in PM. Thanks for the insightful reviews. It's been helpful.**

Chapter Eight: How to Train Your Luffy

Foosha Village – 10 Years Ago

The tiny town has been quite lively since the pirates arrived. True to their word, they have paid for their meals and any damages have been minimal and swiftly repaired and compensated. If anything, the village is thriving. The influx of capital has boosted the local economy, and new luxury goods have started to enter the market. Even Woop Slap, the irascible mayor, has to admit their arrival isn't the curse it initially seemed to be. Little did he know he would want to eat those words that very day.

A cacophony of silence begins to ripple in from the outskirts of the village. As it grows, the noises of the village seem louder, until the bar feels deafening. Adjusting his hat, the mayor walks out of the bar to see the source of the quiet. With a guilty twinge, he spots the trio of Annabelle, Luffy, and Makino walking into town. _"I hope this goes well. Either they will get along, or the captain will keep his word and depart peacefully."_

The three stop in front of Woop Slap, and he searches their faces for any sign of distress. Finding them oddly blank, he starts to speak only to have a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning, he sees Shanks. "Let me." He looks at the three, his eyes resting the longest on Luffy. "Good afternoon. My name is Shanks, and I am the captain of this crew. I have already made the acquaintance of the two young ones, but I have only heard of you from other townsfolk." Doffing his straw hat, he places it over his heart. "You have my condolences for your losses. There are those who twist the grand dream that pirates follow to their own ends, and you have suffered for it. I have some small renown, and I have people scouring the East Blue searching for Porchemy and his captain, Bluejam, that they might be brought to justice. As I promised both Luffy and the mayor, if you wish us to leave, we will depart without hesitation or complaint."

Annabelle stares at his face, looking for any falsehoods. She looks down at Luffy and sees him shake his head slightly. _"He is telling the truth?"_ She looks back at the solemn captain, and meets his eyes, "You may stay. For now, if this village comes under any danger, you are responsible for protecting it. If harm comes to a villager, you are responsible for making amends. If this is unacceptable, you know where the dock is. Thank you for being a patron of my bar. Good day." She brushes past the captain as she heads into the bar, her head held high.

A grin crosses Shank's face, as he chuckles, "You two have one tough mother, you know that?" Looking at them, he sees them unamused. Scratching his head, he continues, "Tough crowd. Look, I know you have issues with pirates, and I have things I need to talk to you about Luffy. What can I do to put some of this behind us?"

Luffy and Makino exchange glances, a wordless conversation arcing like lightning between them. Makino clears her throat, "You can answer all of the questions Luffy asks you without complaint." Remembering the compulsory answers that he gave the young boy, he nods. "Of course, although I will insist on privacy. Your mother is allowed to attend and I will be unarmed." Satisfied with his added conditions, the three walk into the bar.

Closing the door behind her, Annabelle turns to see the other three inhabitants of the room. Shanks, true to his word, disarmed himself of a surprising number of weapons before allowing Luffy to lead him to their former room. He sat easily, but alertly on the chair in the corner. Makino is sitting close to Luffy, subconsciously reaching for his hand. _"I guess it is a good thing we never actually adopted the boy,"_ Annabelle laughed internally. She had never seen Luffy do "it" before, and she was intrigued.

Luffy clears his throat audibly, and takes a deep breath. **"Why are you so interested in the two of us?"** Shanks blinks at the tough question right off the bat. He does not resist the power that takes hold of him, although knowing about it he could see how his Haki could break it.

"You both initially caught my attention when you used the power known as Haki. Makino in anticipating my dodges, Luffy in attempting to overwhelm me with his will. Luffy's power being the rarer of the two. It is almost unheard of to find a haki user in the East Blue, so finding a pair of children who have had some training in it is surprising to say the least. Then you used this power on me, which further spurred on my curiosity. My interest now, however, is in your lineage, Luffy. Woop Slap informed me of your Grandfather's identity. This made me realize who your mother would have to be. Your mother, Silvers Lara, was quite dear to my former crew, as she was the sister of our Vice Captain, Silvers "Dark King" Rayleigh, second in command to Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. I informed your uncle Rayleigh as to your mother's fate and your existence. He asked me to make sure you were safe. In my estimation, the best way to do that is to aid in tracking down Porchemy and his crew. While I could offer to continue whatever tutelage you may have had in Haki, I feel you both are far too young to do so. Instead, I discussed with members of my crew, and we have decided to tutor you in martial skill for the time we have remaining on this island. You won't become experts, but a solid foundation is crucial to future success. Yasopp, our sniper, offered to teach Makino in a wide variety of ranged weaponry. As you are a melee combatant, Luffy, I would recommend you choose something other than unarmed combat. We can teach you most weaponry, so the choice is yours. While I am making this offer to you, the final veto lays with the lovely Miss Annabelle." Shanks takes a sip of water and looks at the trio for their reactions.

Luffy and Makino are sitting back, processing the information. Annabelle finds herself in a similar position, while also attempting to reconcile the "lovely" descriptor. While it had been two years since Partin's death, she had not even thought about the company of another male. Though the captain does cut a rugged figure, the specter of Porchemy prevents her from moving on. Luffy thinks carefully before asking a second question, **"Who killed my mother?"**

Shanks arches an eyebrow, as he thought Luffy would have been told the tale. It would explain the severity of his reaction to pirates. "I was informed, and thus informed Rayleigh, that it was a pirate crew. I find it hard to believe you don't know that. If you pardon a question of my own, why would you ask?"

Luffy winces at the turn around, "It… wasn't pirates. Marines killed mama because people who lived in a tree were asking questions they shouldn't. Gramps told my dad that it wasn't an official order and the guy who did it was on his own."

Shanks narrows his eyes, _"Rayleigh needs to know this…"_ He interrupts the boy, "It looks like we were right to worry about her after Ohara was destroyed. If that is true, anyone who has ties to that island is in danger. You should be safe due to your age, but there was another survivor that is still at large. A little girl named Nico Robin. We are doing what we can to find and hide her, but she is proving elusive. What do you intend to do with this information?"

With eyes wide at the knowledge of another survivor, Luffy replies, "I have to let Dad know. Though he might already know… If I find her someday, I'll look out for her." He looks at his hands, "I didn't intend to leave the island. Makino and Mama Anna are here, and I can't abandon them." Makino gives him a strangely relieved look, as her mood had soured almost imperceptibly at the mention of another girl.

Looking towards Annabelle, Shanks asks politely, "Do you have any questions for me, Miss Annabelle?"

Blinking, she replies, "Oh... no. Unless you have information on the monster that killed my husband, I can't think of anything. While the thought of the kids with weapons worries me, Luffy's father already taught them some rudimentary skills to help us survive on the mountain. As long as they do not get injured, I can't object to them knowing how to defend themselves. I know some basic knife work, and Partin used pistols." She smiles sadly. "I would be a hypocrite if I said Makino couldn't do it." The children look both excited and nervous at the prospect.

Nodding, Shanks stands. "Very well! I will let the crew know that we have some apprentices that need training." He pauses before leaving the room, "Rayleigh also gave me information on Porchemy and his captain, Bluejam. They tend to go literally underground when establishing their bases. It might explain why they have been difficult to find. I'll send some of my boys there to get more information." Placing his straw hat on his head, he nods and exits the room.

Luffy slumps slightly as the tension leaves him. Makino quickly holds him up, not at all because she wants to be near the younger boy. Annabelle, on the other hand, looks around at the condition of the room. "Well. I know what you two will be doing today." The two look in askance at the suddenly assertive mother. "Your room is filthy. Clean it up. We are moving back by week's end." Their eyes light up at the prospect of living in town, then dull when they fully process. Cleaning their room. They each take the words differently. Luffy focuses entirely on "cleaning," a task he never really enjoyed, while Makino choked on the word "your." _"I am going to share with Luffy?"_ Her mind racing with joy and dread in equal measure, as she is sure her "totally not a crush" is still her secret. Annabelle continues, "I am going to go inspect the bar to see how badly they have kept it. Once this place is up to my standards, we can go get our things." She sweeps from the room in a rapid stride, a fire inside her that she thought extinguished.

Luffy and Makino look at each other. "We get more fighting lessons," Luffy began. "And we don't have to look at anymore smelly bandits," Makino continues. They let out a cheer as they start to clean their room.

While the children are tidying their room for the first time in two years, Annabelle descends the staircase, a soft smile on her face masking her intent. Hopping up on the bar, an action met with the cheering approval of the pirates, she addresses the gathered crowd, "Thank you for choosing my humble bar for your refreshment and entertainment! I see that the good mayor is here, but Shanks has departed." She juts her lower lip out in a pout. The pirates fall over themselves at the sight. "He should be back soon!" One pirate offers. "Benn here is the Vice-Captain!" A faint gleam enters Annabelle's eyes as she regards the laid back pirate. "Well that is great! It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Annabelle, and I am the owner of this establishment."

Sensing work in his future, Woop Slap attempts to creep out the front door. "Ah, Woop Slap. I wouldn't recommend that… You see, when I left two years ago, the people of this town were asked to watch over my bar and keep it in good condition. What I have seen, however, is rather filthy. The taps are nice and polished though. If any of you expect to drink another sip at this bar, you will gather up everyone who has been here in that time and scrub it down from bottom to top. My children are currently cleaning their room, which is also currently a disgrace. Mayor, your job is to gather all of your little drinking pals and bring them back, otherwise you can expect a very dry summer." She turns to the pirate Vice-Captain, "And you can bring back your captain and any other crewmember hiding. If you work together, it won't take you too long, and will get a round on the house. If not…" Annabelle's countenance gains a menacing look, "You can get out of my town." With a sunny grin, she twirls and hops off the bar. "Get to it, boys!"

With a heavy heart, Woop Slap leaves the bar, his task laid out for him. The pirates merely laugh and return to their ship, only to reappear at the bar with mops, rags, and brooms. Not to be outdone, the villagers equal their efforts, ensuring that Party's Bar would be the cleanest place on Dawn Island.

As the two clean their room, they start talking about what their immediate future will hold. "I know they have been up front with us, but they are still pirates. Just because they are honest here and haven't caused trouble, doesn't mean they haven't hurt anyone else," Makino mentions. Luffy puts his fist in his hand, "You're right! I need to ask them about that before we go through with this. Learning how to fight from them would be useful, but if their weapons have touched innocents…" Makino nods her agreement.

Standing resolutely, Luffy turns to leave the room, only to find his collar tight around his neck. He blinks guilelessly at Makino, who is restraining the eager boy. "And you think you are going to leave me here to clean this all by myself?" She gestures at the half cleaned room. Blushing in embarrassment, Luffy grabs a broom and starts sweeping again. "No, I guess not."

Turning back to her work, Makino smiles at Luffy's antics. _"Darn right, you're not."_

They spend the next hour cleaning and recleaning their room, after Annabelle declared their previous efforts insufficient. The children poked their heads out to ask for something to drink when their jaws hit the freshly polished floor. The bar is a madhouse of domesticity. Fearsome pirates and ordinary villagers are working side by side, buffing windows, mopping floors, and even up in the rafters chasing away pests. Just when they think the situation couldn't get any better, they are gifted with a sight they would treasure and take to their graves. An embarrassed Woop Slap and strangely calm and accepting Shanks are standing side by side, directing the respective team efforts. While their actions are not necessarily out of the ordinary, the pink frilly aprons they are wearing certainly are.

Luffy is the first to break their stunned silence as he falls to the floor, howling in laughter. His feet and hands pummeling the floor as he thrashes about in hysterics. Makino soon follows in a slightly more dignified giggling fit. The mayor's blush deepens to a crimson hue, while Shanks merely bows at the young lady, sweeping his straw hat to the side. Annabelle, who has been supervising the situation while counting the bar's stock, eyes the two children with a smile. _"It's good to see them laugh again. Moving back seems to be working wonders on them, and we aren't even officially moved in yet!"_

It has been two weeks since the bar was cleaned and the trio moved back home. All the while, they have yet to begin their training with Shanks' crew. Feeling time is precious, Shanks decides to confront the two about the situation. _"They seemed excited about it before, why would they wait?"_ Looking around the village, he finds the pair out behind the bar, Luffy dangling his feet while watching Makino practice shooting empty bottles. _"She hits more than she misses. I can see places for her to improve… but she has serious potential. Yasopp will be happy teaching her."_ He coughs lightly, neither child reacts other than to glance at him. "You know, Yasopp has been asking me when he gets to teach you what he knows, and the rest are taking bets as to what kind of weapon Luffy will settle on."

Luffy looks down and considers his dangling feet and Makino walks over to retrieve her arrows, their silence causing the air to grow thick with tension. With a sigh, Shanks plops down on a box and leans against the wall. "Alright… what is it? Something is bugging you both, and nothing will happen until you get it out. You can even use your truth thingy on me." The captain sighs again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Makino looks at Luffy and nods her encouragement, after which he clears his throat and asks the question that had been gnawing at them for two weeks, " **Have you or your crew ever caused harm to the innocent? Do your weapons have innocent blood on them?** " He then closes his eyes, as if to shut himself away from the answer.

Shock widens Shanks' eyes, as he answers, "Yes. But not for the reasons you think. We never attack innocent villages, nor do we assault ships that do not belong to pirates or uppity Marines who attack first. I can't guarantee much, but Yasopp has never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. To my knowledge, the only one who can't say that is me." With a sigh, he draws his sword and lays it across his knees. The children stare intently at the blade, as if it were going to lash out at them. "In my early days on my former captain's crew, we were backed into a corner and the pirates that were attacking us used villagers as shields. A stray slash from my sword cost a young man his arm. He survived, but he could no longer practice his trade. I still send him and his family gold in restitution. Unfortunately, that is the only amends I can offer him. Since then, I do not draw my blade unless it is absolutely necessary. Even in my own defense."

A strange flickering light briefly shines in Luffy's eyes, " **If an opportunity existed for penance to be paid, would you accept it?** " His voice filled not with an echo, but an oddly sepulchral tone. Shanks notes the worry in Makino's eyes. _"This is new to them… Does he even know he's doing it? Either way, he's not compelling an answer."_ Taking a moment to evaluate the question, he answers, "As long as it does not jeopardize the life of another, I would." He blinks as he feels an odd sensation settle over his left arm. Flexing his fingers, he feels it still working as it should. _"That's interesting."_

Luffy blinks and clears his throat. "That was weird! Ok, Shanks! We'll learn stuff from you guys." The old eager gleam filling his eyes, "So… what weapons are we talking about?" Makino giggles as she recognizes the tone he usually reserves for meat.

With a laugh, Shanks stands and gestures to the door. "Well, let's track down Benn and Yasopp. Benn is one of the smartest guys I know, and he can find you something that will suit you properly. Yasopp is just itching to show you our little firing range on the ship, Makino."

The trio chatter amiably, as the door closes behind them, unaware that the events set in motion that day would change their lives forever.


	10. Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note: Things might slow down a bit on the publishing front. Spring break is over and I am starting the final two months of my undergrad. Between class, job hunting for after graduation, and taking care of my pregnant wife and editor, Rabid Mite, I'm a bit busy. That said, I'll be shooting for a similar update schedule. We'll see how it goes.**

Chapter Nine: Sticks and Stones

Foosha Village – 10 Years Ago

"Again!" the voice barks. The smell of gunpowder is heavy in the air, despite the open windows. Yasopp wipes the sweat from his brow as he watches his young charge strip the rifle, clean it, prep it, load it, and fire it. While that may seem a bit much, life at sea has taught the sharpshooter that you can be ambushed at a moment's notice. If that moment happens to be during maintenance, you have to be able to do everything swiftly and correctly. Luckily, his pupil doesn't seem to mind. _"Her aim is still shaky, but that will improve. I only wish I had the time to teach Usopp. Ah well. I should check in with them while we are in the East Blue. Makino is doing a good job testing these guns I had made for him. While I won't give him second hand goods, I'll put in an order for a set for him. Otherwise he might use that slingshot for the rest of his life."_ Yasopp sighs good-naturedly. Makino looks up at the dreamy look on the sniper's face and shakes her head. She knows that look. That look means Usopp, and Usopp means stories. Sighing, she doubles her pace, sets the rifle to her shoulder and pulls the trigger, interrupting the words the man was about to utter. "Very good, Makino. You beat your last time. Whatever inspiration got you to push through, keep it in mind!" He tousles the girl's hair, much to her annoyance. "I think that'll be it for today. Go check on your little boyfriend and help your mother at the bar. It's getting towards lunchtime, and I bet she'd love the help."

Say what she might about the devoted absentee father, but he does have a point. _"Not that he isn't TOTALLY wrong about Luffy…"_ Makino thinks to herself as she tidies up her corner of the range. For safety's sake, her guns are kept on the ship, while her bow is kept at the bar. She waves at the sniper, who is already lost in thought, and makes her way to the weapons room. Hearing her totally-not-boyfriend shouting, she quickens her step. In the weeks they have been training, she has gotten over her initial panic at the sound. Now her haste has to do with seeing what ridiculous situation he has found himself in now. Today, she is not disappointed.

Benn Beckman, strategist, weapons master, and shipwright extraordinaire, is standing stoically in the center of the room. There is no impression on his face as to how he feels at the helpless sight before him. Luffy, deciding that today he would try the ancient and noble spear, somehow managed to lodge the point into the floor and is now kicking furiously at the air, as he hangs from the end. Unable to stifle her mirth any longer, Makino collapses into what Luffy has sourly begun to call "a gigglefit" as no other words come to mind when the impetuous eight-year-old thinks about it.

When he finally regains his feet, he struggles until finally dislodging the spear. He chucks it in the corner, petulantly, to join the axe, nunchaku, polearm, sai, thrown weapons of all shapes, and whip. Benn sighs as he recalls the bullheaded youth's assurances that those would be the best weapons for him, when it was obvious to the vice-captain that they were picked for their "cool" factor. The beleaguered trainer had set aside the sword, hammer, and quarterstaff, believing they would be a better fit for Luffy. Declaring them "too normal," Luffy has worked his way steadily through the peculiar assortment of weaponry the ship has accumulated over the years. _"Even that silly double axe thing Roo bought as a gag. Boy almost lopped off his own foot."_ Shaking his head, he finally speaks, "I think that is enough for today. Perhaps tomorrow we can start with the quarterstaff?"

Noticing the question was phrased more as a statement, Luffy grumbled and kicked at the ground. He may be stubborn, but even he can see the evidence in front of him. Every weapon Benn advises him against turns out disastrously. For Luffy, the floor, the walls, and in one instance, Roo's latest meal. They have yet to figure out how the boy managed to impale a roast with nunchaku. His abominable skill boggles the mind and physics. With a sigh, Luffy nods and starts to walk out, collecting the cackling Makino on his way. His stomach lets forth a mighty growl, and his pace quickens. "MEEEEEEEEEEEAT!" He echoes down the halls, Makino's giggling trailing behind him as they go.

Party's Bar has remained the absolute picture of cleanliness following the scouring it received on Annabelle's return. If a drink is spilled, it is hastily cleaned up. If a scuffle breaks out, it is taken outside as soon as humanly possible. The pirates and villagers learned in equal measure that if Annabelle isn't happy, suddenly they start to run out of the important things in life. Thinks like alcohol and food. They do their best to ensure that woman's smile never fades. The day has gone like many others since their return. They get up, the children eat breakfast and help clean the kitchen, and then they go off to train. The lunch crowd shuffles in and the day's festivities begin. The festivities usually involve darts, cards, or other bar friendly games. A few times she managed to get the people to engage in trivia contests, usually involving history. Benn was quickly disqualified from their trivia games, as the quiet man's mind was fearsome indeed. Today promised to be another such day. Shanks was already seated at the bar, ready to help referee the game, and the patrons sat with drinks and tiny paddles (an innovation from the quiet Benn) ready to answer. Luffy and Makino had entered about twenty minutes prior to help get lunch ready to go out following the trivia contest. As Annabelle was readied to read out the first question, the door burst open, and an unkempt group of men trudged inward, leaving muddy boot prints in their wake.

Annabelle, wavering between flashbacks of Porchemy and Partin's death and noticing the mud on her clean floor, presses her lips firmly shut. Seeing her mood, Shanks smiled reassuringly before turning to the newcomers. "Come on now, guys. At least kick the mud off before you come in!" He takes a swig from his bottle. "We are about to start a round of trivia, if you gents want to pull up a table." He continues.

With a snicker of disdain, the assumed leader of the gang spits on the pirate captain. "Keep your mouth shut, pretty boy. We're here for drink and grub." He looks at Annabelle, "Sake and food for my boys, wench." He eyes her well curved form, a wicked grin on his face. "My name is Higuma, girl. I have a bounty of 8 million, so I suggest you put that sexy ass in gear and get to it. Maybe after we can get to know each other a bit better." He leers. With a look of disgust on her face, Annabelle replies, "We are all out of sake and lunch isn't for another hour." She polishes a glass before turning her back on the disgusting man.

Scowling like a thundercloud, the bandit leader stalks over to the bar, "Then what the hell is this little priss drinking? Tea?" With an arched eyebrow, Makino replies, "Sake. But it is the last of it. So sorry." Edging closer to the pistol she keeps under the bar, she catches Shanks' eye. With a reassuring shake of his head, he addresses the irate Higuma. "Now now. No need to get nasty. I haven't touched this bottle, so you can have it, on me. Fair?"

At the sound of strange voices, Luffy and Makino peek out from the kitchen. Flashing back to Partin's death, they pale and begin to shake. Makino slips back to retrieve her bow, Luffy grabs a nearby rolling pin. They wordlessly make a pact: _Nobody touches Mama Anna._ They then lay in wait, watching the events unfold.

Higuma grabs the bottle from Shanks. "Well now. That's rather nice of you, city boy. On you, you say?" He uncorks the bottle and begins to pour it over Shanks' head. "As you wish." The bandits roar with laughter. "In fact, how about this entire meal is on you." He sweeps the bar, causing plates and glasses to crash onto the passive captain. "Now… you best clean that up, boy. You don't want the bitch mad at you." The bandits turn and walk out. "We'll be back, and you better have sake and food for us, or we'll just have to take it… and you with it." Higuma eyes Annabelle. "We're mountain bandits, not sissy ass pirates, so we mean business." With that, they stomp back out of the bar.

Once the immediate danger is past, Annabelle takes a deep breath and relaxes just as the two children burst from the kitchen. "MAMA!" Makino yells, running to her mother's side. Luffy walks over to Shanks, eyeing him closely as he and his crew start cleaning up the bar once more. "You didn't fight. I thought pirates were supposed to fight when they are mocked like that." Shanks arches an eyebrow, his crew dissolving into laughter at their captain's expense. Roo gasps between laughs, "On you…." Before falling on his back and rolling around. Annabelle hands the sodden captain a towel, which he uses to dry off his signature hair before laughing himself. "They weren't worth it. Now, if they had made any moves against Annabelle or anyone else in the town, we'd have taken them all out, but since they didn't, we let them go. Let that be a lesson: A fight you can avoid is a fight you already won. However, if you can't avoid the fight, make sure you win. The people you are likely to fight unavoidable battles with are the kind that won't play fair."

Annabelle nods in satisfaction. _"Quite the man, that captain…"_ She shakes her head to clear the thoughts. _"Enough of that, you. You're getting as bad as Makino."_ She looks down at her daughter, seeing the bow with an arrow nocked and ready, then at Luffy with the rolling pin. "Luffy." The boy glances over, "Is that my good rolling pin?" He stammers, his reply incoherent as he dashes back into the kitchen. Shanks chuckles at the sight. "He's a good kid. Grabbed what was on hand and was ready to protect the people he cares about. He'd make a hell of a pirate." Seeing the scowl on Annabelle's face, he clarifies, "My kind of pirate, that is." He sees Makino's equal glare. "Or not... I have no intention of recruiting him."

Benn sits up from his chair and looks over at the boy running into the kitchen. _"A rolling pin. So he passed up cleavers and knives and opted for the pin. I was right. We'll start on quarterstaff, hammer, and maybe club. I doubt he'll take to swords, but if he learns how to fight using them, he'll get insight in fighting against them."_ Nodding to himself, he joins the cleanup efforts.

Looking around the bar to see what needs to be cleaned, Shanks notices a small chest. Eyes widening, he runs over to it and opens it. Letting out a sigh of relief, he closes the chest again. _"The Gomu Gomu no Mi is still here. I just had a terrible feeling it would be gone."_ Holding the chest close, he turns to Roo. "Care to explain why you brought the Devil Fruit in the bar? Unlocked?" Roo blinks. "Eh? Whatsit doin' in the prize box? Wasn't that the box you were going to give the winner?"

At the words "Devil Fruit," Makino and Annabelle look curiously at the captain. "Is it one like Luffy's?" The crew goes quiet, as most of them were unaware the boy had eaten one. Shanks shakes his head, "Yes and no. It's a Paramecia, like Luffy's, but instead of his power, this one turns the person into rubber, making them stretch. Nobody on my crew wants it, and my former captain taught me that any fruit you sell has a chance of coming back around in the hands of an enemy, so we keep the ones we recover and lock them away at our base. For now, this little box is going back on the ship. If you will excuse me, I will return shortly to continue cleaning." Annabelle nods as Makino stares at the box. _"I wonder what other kinds there are?"_

As the days roll onward, the children's training proceeds apace. Makino has since moved on to pistols, and while she has somewhat of an aptitude for them, her real strength is with her rifle. Luffy took to the quarterstaff and hammer like a duck to water and had similar success with the club. The sword, on the other hand, will take some getting used to. Luffy's fluid fighting style that incorporates a great deal of spinning is proving difficult to adapt to an edged weapon. Benn realizes that the boy will never be more than an average swordsman, but better average than inept.

Occasionally, the two children would vanish, causing Yasopp to panic like a mother hen. Shanks showed similar concern, but managed to keep his cool a bit better. The first few times, the pirate crew was turned out and sent looking for them, worried that they had been abducted. Annabelle attempted to calm their concerns, informing them that the children had friends in the mountains that they wanted to see. She pointed out that they took their weapons with them, since no abductor would leave their captives armed. The first time the two returned from their sojourns in the woods, they were coddled by an overwrought Yasopp, much to their dismay. _"How did he leave his son behind?"_ The two thought while enduring the situation. Eventually they began returning with large animals for the village to eat, sticking primarily with boars. Seeing the size of the animals, Yasopp volunteered to accompany the two, but he was overruled by Benn, who saw them as good training.

One thing that did concern Shanks was Higuma's conspicuous disappearance. While he wasn't too concerned about anything happening to his crew, as the least of them could easily take care of the bandits, he was worried that they might be biding their time for the pirates to leave. It was bad enough that they keep turning up empty when it comes to finding Porchemy and Bluejam, he was not about to leave the village with another threat hanging over Annabelle's head. A plan forming in his head, he calls Benn into his cabin. "I'm getting a bit concerned, old friend. Most bandits would have swaggered back in by now, shouting their heads off. I think they might be waiting for us to leave so they can go after the town." Grunting in agreement, Benn suggests, "We could give them what they want… We could have most of the crew ship out while a few of us stick around in hiding. I think we should keep Yasopp here to cover the town, and Roo should follow the kids in case they go back in the woods. I didn't even think about those punks when I told Yasopp to not follow Luffy," He admits ruefully. "I do not look forward to his 'I told you so.'"

Shanks grins and pats his old friend on the shoulder. "We never do… However, we have to let Annabelle and the mayor know what we are doing, so they aren't caught unprepared." Benn nods and the two head to the bar.

The villagers gathered around the dock to wave as the pirate crew departed. A few vendors, primarily food vendors, wept openly as their revenues would drop back to a more normal level. The crowd dispersed when the ship passed out of sight. Not thirty minutes later, a familiar muddy trudge stomps its way towards the bar. Higuma has returned, and he is not alone. It seems his crew doubled in size since they last showed their faces. Licking his lips, the bandit leader swaggered towards the bar when he spies Annabelle out front facing the sea. "Well, well, weeell… Looks like the pretty boy abandoned you, girlie. Guess it's time for a real man to show you a good time." He grabs his belt obscenely as his eyes trace her shapely form.

Annabelle turns, unimpressed at the spectacle before her. "You're right. Shanks, dear? Could you come out? There seems to be an infestation in my nice town." Higuma stops in his tracks as the bar doors open, revealing the red haired pirate captain. Shanks is grinning from ear to ear as he considers the bandit leader, "Geez, Hababa? Harama? Whatever… If you had just come in and had a quiet drink, we could have put all this behind us and laughed about it." He turns to Annabelle, "He said eight million, right? You could tack on more rooms and have enough left over for something for the kids with that." She smiles at the roguish gentleman, "I might even cook you something special."

Placing his hand against his chest in mock startlement, Shanks takes a step back, "Well, then consider it done, m'lady!" Advancing on the bandit leader, he grins apologetically, "Sorry, Higgs. The woman is one hell of a cook." Higuma shrieks for his men to attack Shanks, who spins and dodges the frenzied attacks of the bandit gang. Slipping out of the melee, the bandit stealthily attempts to get to Annabelle, but suddenly feels a sharp crack against his shins. Looking down he sees the solemn form of a young boy twirling a staff. Drawing his sword, Higuma swats Luffy aside and continues to head to the woman that has vexed him so.

The sharp report of gunfire fills the air, bandits dropping like flies from around the besieged captain. For his part, Shanks has remained untouched. Roo rounds the corner he was hidden behind and wades into the melee, meat in one hand, pistol in the other. Yasopp is sitting on top of the town hall, sniping any bandits that make it to his captain's back when he notices Higuma. "Oi! Shanks! The girl!" Shanks whirls around to see Makino standing, rifle raised, between the bandit leader and her mother. The firearm trembling as the girl faces her first real opponent. Her finger tightens as he charges, sword raised, but to no avail. The shot is slightly wide and only tags his arm, spinning him slightly, but not halting his charge. Makino fumbles to reload as suddenly her vision is obscured by Shanks' cloak.

The pirate captain rushed to shield the child, coating his arm with Haki to intercept the sword. Instead of the sound of a poor quality sword shattering, Shanks feels the bite of the blade slashing open his forearm. Eyes widening, he sees the Armament had stopped just above his bicep, and words he had nearly forgotten came to the fore.

 _"_ _ **If an opportunity existed for penance to be paid, would you accept it?**_ _"_

 _"_ _As long as it does not jeopardize the life of another, I would."_

Shanks quickly draws his blade and runs it through Higuma's heart before any further damage could be done. The bandit leader staggers backwards, the blade sliding free with a wet sound. "This… isn't. My bounty… Bluejam, you promised…" He sighs as he falls to the ground lifelessly. Shanks spins towards Roo, "LEAVE ONE ALIVE. THEY KNOW ABOUT BLUEJAM!" Roo looks around to find any survivors when they hear Yasopp's rifle one last time followed by a body dropping to the ground. They look to the edge of town to see a bandit clutching his leg.

Finally, a lead.


	11. And It Burns, Burns, Burns

**Author's Note: Apparently there was some confusion as to the events of last chapter, so I'll go ahead and explain a few things. Shanks' Haki was stopped by Luffy's devil fruit. The hows and whys are going to be revealed in the next two chapters. As to Higuma taking out Luffy with ease, he did so in canon as well. A few months of learning how to use a staff does not an expert make, and Luffy is still only eight. A bandit with a bounty higher than the East Blue average can take out an eight year old. There will be some very minor time skipping in this chapter. By this point, the Red Hair Pirates have been in Foosha for almost a year. Most XX Years Ago markers are a generalization. This chapter opens "9 years ago" as the previous one ended closer to that time. No extra time has passed by the start of this chapter.**

 **chimera629: Responded in PM**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Pretty much.**

 **To the guest reviewers and all of you who have followed and favorited: Thanks!**

Chapter Ten: And It Burns, Burns, Burns…

Foosha Village – 9 Years Ago

Villagers wince as the sounds of screaming can be heard from the recently returned pirate vessel, their imaginations concocting unholy terrors being inflicted upon the bandit. If they were to see inside the ship, they would be stunned to say the least. In the medical room, the ship's doctor is treating the bandit's bullet wound. Without anesthetic. Shanks leans against the wall, eyeing the proceedings, receiving nervous glances from the survivor.

With a trembling voice, between screams, the bandit inquires, "Why are you doing this? You're gonna kill me like the rest, so why bother?" He lets loose another scream as the doctor resumes cleaning the wound with iodine. Shanks shakes his head reassuringly. "Well, that all depends on you. If you give us the information we need, we'll set you free. The only one with a bounty is your boss, Higuma, and he's already been taken care of. If you are set on banditry, I have been told there is another gang in the mountains that you could join."

The bandit shakes his head. "Not a bandit," he says with distaste. He pauses when he realizes just what he gave away. The not-a-bandit glances quickly at the now grinning Shanks. "I mean… Another group? Who'd want to do that? I'll just retire. Yeah… retire."

The pirate captain waves off the man's assurances, "I knew you were a pirate the minute you showed up." The man blinks as Shanks continues, "There's a particular way a sailor walks, a rolling gait from years of walking on a shifting deck. What this DOES tell me is you might have some idea as to where we can find Porchemy and Bluejam. If you tell us exactly what we want to know, we can take you with us when we set out. You can't join the crew, no offense, but we can get you off the island so the villagers don't tear you apart. You see, Porchemy killed someone very dear to this village, and they are eager for payback. Since that person was the father of those who young children you saw in the fight, and the husband of that lovely woman, I have a vested interest in seeing him suffer. Understand?"

The revealed pirate nods slowly. "So, I spill on them, and I get to live? Deal. I wasn't on the crew for long, so I have no real loyalty." His face shows his disgust, "And most of that was spent in a damn hole in the ground and not on a ship. What kind of pirate digs through the trash and mud instead of sailing on the ocean?"

Shanks nods in feigned sympathy, "So they ARE in the Grey Terminal somewhere?" Seeing a nod of confirmation, he reaches in his pocket. The pirate tenses until he sees a piece of paper. "If I gave you a map of the Terminal, could you mark any hideouts?" The informant nods and reaches for the paper. Handing it over, Shanks surrenders a writing implement and lets the man get to work. He gestures for Benn to watch over the prisoner as he walks out into the village. Noticing a look of trepidation on the villager's faces, he sets out to calm their fears, "He's just being treated for his injury, and our doctor seems to think that anesthetic breeds weakness." He chuckles and makes his way to the bar.

Annabelle perks up as the roguish captain enters and makes her way to his side, "Has he said anything?" She looks searchingly at his face, looking for any clues. With a broad smile, Shanks confirms, "He's drawing a map to Porchemy and Bluejam. We're going to get them, Annabelle. One way or another, he won't hurt anyone else." The captain staggers back slightly as the woman half tackles him in a hug that he returns after only a moment's hesitation.

"Shishishishi…"

Shanks looks up to see Luffy peeking down from upstairs, "Mama Anna and Shanks sittin' in a tree…" He looks behind Luffy to see Makino with a bizarre look on her face, betrayal and relief warring for position on her face. Shanks gently breaks off the hug, and smiles at Annabelle. "You should give the kids the good news, I think they –"

His words are cut off as the doors open with a rush, a grubby young boy bursts in. "LUFFY! MAKINO!" Shanks looks down in curiosity. _"And who might this be? There's something oddly familiar about him."_ Annabelle looks at him as Luffy and Makino run down the stairs, "What is it Ace? What's wrong?" The two ask, concern on their features.

Catching his breath, Ace gasps out, "Sabo. They took Sabo." Luffy's whimsical look from earlier vanishes as he supports the older boy. "Who did? Where did they go?" Taking a deep breath, and releasing himself from Luffy's grip, Ace replies, "His father. He had Bluejam's crew track us down. Sabo went with them when they threatened to kill me, and they made me work for them in the Terminal. I only just got free." An uncharacteristic tear falls from his eye, only to be quickly rubbed away. "We gotta help him, Luffy."

Luffy nods as Shanks speaks through clenched teeth. "I think it's long past time we pay Bluejam a visit." Ace looks in askance at Luffy, who explains, "This is Shanks! He's a pirate captain. One of the good ones." His opinion of the pirate soared when he saw him save Makino's life. "Shanks, this is my friend, Portgas D. Ace." Ace blinks. It's the first time Luffy called him friend.

Shanks' eyes widen. "Portgas? Like Portgas D. Rouge?" Ace's eyes narrow in suspicion, "You knew my mother?" The captain nods and says, "I did, but that is a story for another time. I will answer any questions you might have, even if you have Luffy do the asking." Seeing Ace glance at Luffy, a flicker of remembered anger in his eyes, he continues, "And I see you know what that means. For now, let's see about Bluejam."

It was night by the time the party made it to Grey Terminal. Shanks was accompanied by Ace, Luffy, Lucky Roo, and five of the Red Hair Pirates. Two other teams led by Benn and Yasopp are investigating two other hideouts in the Terminal. Makino argued that she should be allowed to go, but Shanks and Annabelle put their respective feet down on the matter. The only reason Luffy was allowed to go was for expediency on any interrogations and because Ace still did not trust the pirates. Ace was largely on the fence about Luffy, but at least he knows him. They infiltrate the compound, and a compound it is. The pirates managed to excavate quite a stronghold under everyone's noses. The common theory being a devil fruit user, but they didn't want to borrow trouble. "Yes. Asking for it? No.

Reaching what they believe to be Bluejam's room, they quickly kick open the door, only for it to swing open onto an empty room. The entire facility is vacant. Shanks narrows his eyes before closing them. Focusing entirely on the world around him, he extends his senses. Nothing. Other than the few drifters outside, there is no sign of any other person around. "We're alone. Something is very very wrong here. We need to get out, NOW." As he turns, an explosion is heard from the entrance. A rumbling sound grows nearer, and the captain's eyes widen. "IT'S A CAVE-IN!" He throws himself over the boys, coating his body in Haki, making sure to tuck his left arm in as it is once again defenseless. "Dammit, Luffy… Whatever your fruit did to my arm is not helping us."

Luffy tilts his head to the side, the odd flicker back in his eyes. **"You accepted your penance. Justice is not only a matter of convenience,"** he says in the sepulchral tone once more. Gritting his teeth, Shanks snarled back, "And I accepted, but only if innocent lives are not at risk." Thinking for a moment, Luffy touches Shanks' arm. The tingling sensation returns, as it becomes coated in Haki. **"Very well."**

Ace's eyes widen in the exchange. _"What the hell was that?!"_ Shanks raises his left arm in time to intercept a beam heading towards Ace's head. "RED HAIR PIRATES! ADVANCE TO THE EXIT. SUPPORT THE BEAMS AND MAKE A TUNNEL. LET'S GET THESE KIDS OUT OF HERE."

As they slowly make their way, Shanks protecting the boys while Roo uses his own Haki to stave off the larger obstacles, they feel a growing heat bearing down oppressively on the group. _"They set the place on fire?"_ Shanks thought to himself. Shaking his head, he gets the boys to the exit safely. Looking around, he grasps the horrifying truth. The Grey Terminal is ablaze. Hearing the screams of the dying, Luffy and Ace cast their gazes in a panic. They have never experienced such horror, at least not in memory.

"AAAAAAAAAACE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" A child's voice can be heard through the devastation. Ace and Luffy both perk up at the sound. "SABO?!" They run in the direction of the sound, the pirates staying close at their heels. Eventually, the smoke parts and they catch sight of the top hat wearing blonde. The three run into an awkward hug. "Luffy?! You're here too? You have to get out of here! They set this whole place on fire. Apparently they put boxes of bombs all over the place because the nobles are paying them." Not seeing the guilty realization on Ace's face, Sabo looks at the pirates gathered with the boys. "I think there's a story here too, but we should get going. This place is toast."

As the group nods, turning to leave, the area around them blazes higher, blocking all routes of escape. Behind them, they hear a mocking laugh, "Jehehehehe… You shits aren't going anywhere. You'll be burning with me!" They turn to see an unfamiliar pirate. "I got backstabbed by the damn nobles, so I'll be burning along with this dump. Nothin' says I can't take a few chumps with me though." He unsheathes a sword and draws a pistol. Lumbering towards the gathered crew, he swings his blade in a wide arc, masking the aim of his pistol as he discharges it into the chest of one of the pirates. As the man goes down in a heap, Roo moves with surprising speed and grace around the man and attempts to club him over the head with the butt of his pistol. He hunches his back, catching the strike on his shoulder, and elbows Roo in the chest. The boys duck the blade and charge at the man's knees, Ace swinging his pipe and Luffy, a staff. Roaring in pain at the sudden shock to his joints, he lashes out with kicks at the boys only to miss. Their practice in hit and run tactics with large, distracted enemies paying off.

With confidence borne from succeeding where he failed against Higuma, Luffy wades back into the fight only to be intercepted by the pirate's blade. As his short life flashes before his eyes, he sees the blade pause before it made contact with his face. He blinks as he realizes the blade was wrapped by a blackened hand, holding it at bay. Following the arm, he was met with the determined form of Shanks, who crushed the blade in his grip. "You really shouldn't try to hurt my friends, whoever the hell you are. I take it personally." Drawing his own sword, Shanks engages their opponent. At that moment, Ace and Luffy saw the deadly difference between the two. Where the pirate was skilled, Shanks was skilled AND graceful. Where the pirate was strong, Shanks was strong AND unyielding. It became evident quite quickly that the pirate was being toyed with. Leaving him to Shanks, they began to look for an exit.

"So, other than a breathtaking display of poor life choices, what do you have to say for yourself, stranger?" Shanks taunted, ducking a savage cut to his neck. "I would say you are no novice, given your average skill, but your decision making skills make me doubt you are more than a common thug."

Foaming a bit at the mouth, the pirate roars, "I AM BLUEJAM! I RULE THIS TRASH HEAP!" Swinging wildly, he misses the flash of anger in Shanks' eyes. "Hoooh?" the red haired pirate begins. With a flash of silver and a crash of pain, Bluejam roars as his hand and sword fall to the blackening ground below. He clutches his bloody stump close and trains his pistol on Shanks. His vision growing blurry, he watches as the wobbling form of his foe draws closer. He pulls the trigger, hearing a click. Shanks gently pulls the pistol from Bluejam's weakening grip before grabbing the bloody stump, digging his fingers into the wound. "WHERE. IS. PORCHEMY?"

Cackling as the hopeless situation finally sinks in, the doomed pirate howls, "He's seeing to that little whore in the village that caught his eye. We were going to drag her and the brats to be branded as slaves and buy them for our own amusement." Before he can continue, life fades from his eyes as a sickening thump sounds. Clutching a bloodied staff, a wide eyed Luffy shakes with rage. "Mama Anna… Makino…" He looks up to Shanks. "We have to save them now!" Looking panicked at the blaze, he charges the way they entered. Before he can be burned, a blast of air suppresses the flames, a green cloaked man standing beyond them.

Luffy looks up in joy, "DAD!" He rushes his father. "Dad, you have to get us to the village. Mama Anna and Makino are in danger! The bad pirate is there to hurt them!" Dragon's eyes shoot up and lock with Shanks. "Porchemy wasn't here? Shit. I can't take more than myself through the clouds, but I might be able to put a strong gale to our backs as we run."

Shanks nods at his young friend's father. "Let's do it. The longer we wait, the more danger they are in." He turns to his crew, "Roo, you and the boys look around for survivors. Meet up with Benn and Yasopp. Ace and Sabo, you seem to know the Terminal better than we do. Lead them. Luffy, you are coming with us." Picking up his young charge, the two men dash through the forest towards the village, praying they are not too late.


	12. Brotherhood

**Author's Note: Yeah, there's a typo in the last chapter. My tablet spazzed out on me and I didn't catch it. I'll go back at some point and correct it. Things have been pretty nuts here. Rabid Mite and I are currently packing up our apartment in preparation for a move. Good times had by all.**

 **It seems a few clarifications need to be made as to the power levels of our young protagonists. Namely, their progression with Haki. Makino: Has a tenuous grasp on observation. Can't use it with intent yet. Mostly her instincts are behind the wheel with it. Luffy: Observation is at an instinctive level; Conqueror's is entirely uncontrolled. It manifests in moments of high emotion.**

 **NEITHER CHILD HAS ARMAMENT HAKI. Dragon explicitly stated that when he showed up for their training. Their combat against big animals mostly boils down to Luffy being an obnoxious distraction while Makino shoots it in the face. This is slowly changing as he gains aptitude with weaponry. They never had the ASL boys with pipes summer of fun shenanigans in this. Period. His first weapon was handed to him by Benn.**

 **chimera629: Shanks DOES have his arm. It still works. Shanks hasn't met Ace because Ace has been avoiding Luffy. He used his fruit on Ace and Sabo, forcing them to confess their parentage. Ace is still very touchy about that. Luffy will be branching out from the staff shortly. Makino has been using the rifle, and retains a pistol for closer quarters.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: I'm glad people are enjoying Annabelle. OC's are always tricky. Will she survive?! What fate awaits Makino?! Let's read on!**

 **PsychopathOnADiet: Thanks for the support!**

Chapter Eleven: Brotherhood

Foosha Village – 9 Years Ago

The night grows dark as Annabelle awaits word with Makino. The bar is sparsely populated, most villagers home for the night. A few stalwart patrons remain to keep watch. Woop Slap, losing his battle with exhaustion, is beginning to snore on the table. An ominous ripple of thunder rolls across the skies in the direction of the Grey Terminal. _"Dragon… You made it. Keep Luffy safe."_ Annabelle hums to herself as she moves behind the bar to grab a broom. She hears the kitchen door squeak and hears a panicked scream tear from Makino's lips. Before she can properly turn, Annabelle finds herself forced to the wall, her arm twisted behind her. A large hand pawing at her waist, she feels and smells the nauseating breath of the man behind her, "I'm back, bitch."

The patrons stand with an angry roar and charge towards Porchemy, only to be intercepted by members of his crew streaming from the kitchen. A villager bolts through the exit towards the docks. Makino fumbles for her rifle, intent on shooting the pirate holding her mother in such an unseemly fashion, but it falls to the ground as a face from her nightmares stands before her. "Hello, poppet. Remember me? We didn't get to have fun last time…" She screams a deafening shriek, dodging the monster in men's flesh.

Seeing the danger her daughter is in, Annabelle makes a desperate decision and lets her legs buckle, dislocating her shoulder in the process. Her one good arm dips in her boot and retrieves her small dagger. She drives it into Porchemy's thigh, causing him to step back in shock, his grip loosening. Diving towards the bar, Annabelle retrieves Partin's pistol, and in an explosion of gunpowder the threat is ended. The pistol falls to the floor as the adrenaline fades, her shoulder erupting in fire. Just as she is about to step towards her daughter, a large hand grips her by the throat, and the other tears the dress from her body. "You shoulda shot me, bitch. Now it's gonna cost ya." Porchemy grabs her free arm, holds it above her head, and drives her small dagger through her hand. "Time to scream."

Shanks, Luffy, and Dragon are rocketing through the forest. With the Yonkou's enhanced speed buoyed by the Revolutionary's unnatural wind, the local wildlife barely has the opportunity to react before the blur is gone, leaving behind a child's cackle. Feelings roil through the pirate captain's mind and heart as he envisions the danger Annabelle is in. _"Gods damn it… We have to get there faster. She has to be safe. I HAVE to save her."_ He grimaces as he admits the truth to himself, _"She's too important to me to fail her now."_

Luffy stares at him as his emotions play across his face. "We'll get there, Shanks. Dad's here… He'll save them like last time," he stated with a calm surety that did not entirely reach his eyes. _"He doesn't understand why yet… He's too young, but Makino is important to him too. There's something else though… What is he afraid of?"_ The pirate captain ponders as they reach the village's edge. Hearing the sound of a gun going off, they push themselves past all reason and race towards the door.

What they see when they enter will haunt Luffy's dreams. Makino is laying on the ground motionless, covered in blood, and a large pirate laying across her. Annabelle is pinned to the wall, screaming as Porchemy slashes a knife over her eye repeatedly, his other hand clutching her breast while holding her to the wall. When the door opens, the pirate turns his evil gaze at the entrants. He grins widely at them, "Too late, boys. The bitch is ruined, and I will be making her my whore once I am through with you. She killed Geller, but it looks like he got the brat first." He snickers, pointing his knife at Luffy. "I think I'll gut the brat and fuck her while he dies."

With a soul tearing scream, Annabelle pulls her hand free of the dagger, grabs the knife, and drives it into Porchemy's neck. Losing her mind with rage, terror, and grief, she strikes over and over. Even when he punches her in the stomach, she does not diminish her assault. Gurgling out his final breath, Porchemy falls to the floor.

 _"Why… can't I breathe?"_ Annabelle looks down at her blood covered torso and sees a silvery hilt sticking out of the right side of her lower ribcage. Coughing blood, she merely utters, "Oh…" before darkness claims her.

"ANNABELLE!"

It has been three days since the destruction of Grey Terminal and the attack on Foosha. Shanks, one of the most powerful men in the world, sits on the ground in the hall of the bar. His eyes tighten as he relives his failure. Seeing the light in her eyes fade. Knowing that even now she is fighting for her life in the room behind him. Fighting and losing. Thinking about her makes him experience that night all over again. All he does is think about her.

Makino, it turns out, was merely unconscious from the weight of the deceased Geller striking her, causing her head to hit the ground. The medics, after tenuously stabilizing Annabelle, checked her skull for fractures and treated her injuries. Given the standard warnings for concussions, she was seated beside Shanks for most of the three days. Luffy never left her side throughout the days. If he left her sight, she would panic and start to scream. When Luffy is gone, the monsters come.

Dragon is a different story. He had to get away from Foosha. The pain that Shanks is feeling, that Makino and Luffy are feeling, is dredging up memories of the night he lost his wife. In a move that stunned everyone conscious or caring enough to hear, Sabo begged to go with Dragon, as he felt shame from his heritage and wanted to help Luffy's father bring down the system that encourages it. However, feeling the boy was too young, Dragon declined. He couldn't drag a child into his war. He sailed out that day, after making sure Luffy was alright. After seeing the accusation in Luffy's eyes. _"You saved us before. Why couldn't you save her again?"_ Dragon shook his head, knowing someday Luffy would understand.

Ace stayed in the bar as well, guilt flooding him. If he hadn't taken them from the village, Porchemy could have been stopped sooner. Sabo remained with him, mulling over his future, and coming to a conclusion that would alter his fate and Luffy's forever.

It was on that third day that things took a dramatic turn for the worse. Marine ships were spotted heading towards Dawn Island. One, towards Goa Kingdom, while a curious ship with a dog's head for a figurehead arrived in Foosha. The pirates were on high alert, only Shanks remained on the island instead of the ship, refusing to move. No shots were fired, although tensions were heavy. The door to the bar opens, and Monkey D. Garp looks around, seeing the blood stains that marred the floor and walls. Cleanup was not yet a priority for the denizens of the bar. With a pained sigh, he ascends the staircase to find the despondent pirate captain. "Out of respect for Annabelle, this is neutral ground, Red Hair."

Garp suddenly felt the full force of the Yonkou's will bearing down on him. If he were made of slightly less stern stuff, he would have collapsed utterly. However, Garp has gone toe to toe with the Pirate King, and while his rage is giving him power, Shanks is no Roger. With a voice laced with venom, Shanks stood and rounded on the Vice-Admiral. "Where. Were. You. Hero?" He stalked closer to the marine, the floor trembling slightly with every step. "This island was your home. There were thugs and murderers in your home and you, what? Couldn't find them?" His higher brain knew his words were unfair, as his own men did not hear word of Porchemy's location until recently, but his rage did not care. His eyes pierced the Vice-Admiral, and he saw something he never thought he would see. Garp looked old. Always before he exuded a vitality that defied all reason, but now he looks his age. Biting back any further vitriol, he stands silently.

With a sigh, Garp nodded, "I failed them. Twice. It kills me to say this, but thank you for saving them." He bows his head slightly, and moves to pass Shanks. The pirate captain extends an arm to block Garp's way. "She is dying. The medical capabilities on this island are too limited. I am taking her with me to Drum Island. With luck, we will make it. If she stays here, she has no hope." Seeing rage and an argument forming in the Vice-Admiral, he holds up one hand, "Once she is stable, and not in danger of death, I will bring her back. You need to stay here and watch over Luffy and Makino. I am not taking children into the Grand Line."

With a grudging nod, Garp steps back. "I will let the boys know to let you leave peacefully. When you bring her back, leave immediately after." The last caveat causes the pirate's eyes to narrow. _"But if I leave… Could I take her with me? Return for her? Our stronghold in the New World is secure, and my nonaggression pact with the Old Man means I would not have to worry about the other two getting uppity. I will talk to her when I can."_ He looks at the marine, "Agreed."

The two men turned from each other and went about their tasks. Garp to secure safe passage and Shanks to get Annabelle and the medical staff to his ship. As they prep her for the ship, Shanks locates the two children. "Luffy. Makino. We need to talk about your mother." Seeing their eyes widen, searching his face for any clue, he powers onward, "I am taking her with me on my ship. There are doctors in the Grand Line that can work miracles, and save her life. If I don't, she won't make it. Before you ask, you are remaining here with Garp. No discussions. I will bring her back when she is safe to return. You have my word, and to prove it…" Shanks reaches up and removes his straw hat, placing it on Makino's head. "This is my greatest treasure. My greatest other than your mother." His voice chokes a bit, "I will return for it, so keep it safe. Luffy, keep Makino safe." Seeing wide eyes filled with tears from Makino, touched by the gesture and terrified and saddened by the thought of her mother dying, and tear filled, yet resolute, eyes from Luffy, Shanks nods and walks from the bar, bellowing for the ship to be readied to sail.

The four children and Garp watch as the Red Hair Pirates sail past the horizon. Now begins the painful wait. Garp sighs deeply, and ushers the four children into a nearby house that had been recently prepared for the marines to use as a bunk house. For now, they will remain on the ship whenever they are not tirelessly scouring the Grey Terminal for any survivors or stragglers from Bluejam's crew. They retrieved the pirate captain's corpse and placed it with Porchemy and Higuma's. It would be cold comfort, but the rewards for the three are not small. Annabelle will not have to worry about money for a while. A separate contingent of marines is tasked with scouring the bar of any signs of the night's horrors. The villagers chip in, thanking the marines for their assistance.

Amidst the chaos of restoring order, Woop Slap shuffles over to Garp and asks him the question that had been burning in his mind since the Vice-Admiral's arrival. "Why are you here, Garp? It's not that we aren't glad to see you, but it is oddly timed." Garp grins at the younger man, "Bwahahaha… It's not that odd. Annabelle called in the bounty on Higuma. I was meaning to take a trip here anyway, so I asked them to give me the job." Satisfied with the explanation, the mayor nods and returns to the bar.

Inside the makeshift bunk house, the children sit in a circle. Shadows are cast under their eyes from lack of sleep. Makino still refuses to leave Luffy's side, and Ace has a haunted look on his face. Sabo merely looks grim, displeased at Dragon's rejection of his offer. He looks at the other three, a decision made. "I am going to leave Dawn Island." Ace half yells in protest, but he is shushed by the top hat clad blonde. "I know we were going to set out when we were 17, but that is still a few years away. I can't wait that long. My father… I can't wait that long. You can come with me, Ace, but I have to do this."

A surprised look crosses Ace's face, and it is obvious how tempted he is by the offer. He glances at the traumatized Makino and fiercely protective Luffy and sighs. "Sorry, Sabo. I have to stay here." He looks at his best friend and nods towards the two. "I… might be needed." His look wordlessly communicates to Sabo his real meaning. _"I can't leave in case she doesn't come back. It's my fault…"_ Nodding sadly, but in understanding, Sabo half chuckles. "Looks like I'll be a pirate first. You can join my crew later. Though there might be an interview process. I can't let just any rookie on my ship." He teases Ace, nudging him with his elbow.

Sabo reaches into his coat and pulls out a large flask and four saucer-like cups from various pockets. "I stole this from the marines. My first act of piracy." He giggles before clearing his throat. "Since I am going to be sailing off, I wanted to have some ties to the place that was my home. My real home." He sets the four cups down and uncorks the flask, pouring sake into each cup. "They say if you drink sake together in a little ceremony like this, you become brothers." He pushes a cup to each of the other children, and slides one to himself. "I want to have a real family. All of you have been that for me." The three reach for their cups, though Luffy intercepts Makino's hand before she can grab hers. A look of hurt confusion crosses her face as he explains, "Makino isn't my sister. Mama Anna may have helped raise me, but Makino isn't my sister." He then starts to mumble, "She can't be…"

Makino blinks, her thoughts entirely on something other than her mother for the first time in days. _"Wait. If I can't be a sister, does that mean Luffy might like me too? Not that I like him like him, but if I did like him like him and he liked me then not being siblings through some weird alcohol ritual would be a bonus for me."_ Her thoughts race, a light blush crossing her face that fortunately Luffy and Ace both miss. Sabo, on the other hand, chuckles lightly, but doesn't point it out. He knows full well how scary Makino can be. He nods and divides its contents between the other cups. The three boys raise their glasses and drink it quickly, not anticipating the sensations the alcohol would give them. They choke and gasp at the burning sensation, Luffy rubbing his tongue trying to get the taste away. He nearly glares at Makino, who is laughing on the ground but stops when he sees her enjoying herself. Ace starts to grumble, until Luffy shoots him a hard look. _She is laughing. If you make that stop, I will hurt you._

Instead, Ace clears his throat, the burning making it slightly uncomfortable to do so. "So… Brothers." The other two nod, "Brothers." Lacking Sabo's survival instinct, Ace begins to tease Makino. "I guess if you're going to be our sister, you will have to get hitched with Luffy.

This woke the dragon. Makino stands bolt upright, her killing intent causing her face to look almost demonic as she looms over the freckled youth. "Care to repeat that, Ace?" Not sensing the danger or perhaps laughing in the face of it, Ace begins to do just that. Sabo, not wanting to lose a brother so soon, claps his hand firmly over Ace's mouth. "No. No he doesn't." Ace mumbles into Sabo's hand, and looks in askance at his blonde brother then shrugs. With narrowed eyes, Makino plops down beside Luffy and leans against him. She yawns and her eyes slowly drift closed. Hearing her softly begin to snore, Luffy carefully shifts to pick her up and carries her to a nearby bunk. Turning to let her get some rest, he finds his arm is held in a death grip by the green haired girl, and with a sigh, he settles into the bunk beside her and quickly falls asleep.


	13. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note: Found some time in my hectic schedule for this week to get some work done on ye olde story. This was a pretty tough chapter to finish due to being constantly interrupted and sidetracked by life.**

 **In regards to Makino's "choking" in the bar, she was face to face with not only the man who threatened to do unspeakable things to her, she also saw her mother in the clutches of the man who killed her father. Bear in mind, she's only around eleven at this point. Not exactly a seasoned veteran. As to her skills at hunting, shooting at Shanks, etc. Distance is a beautiful thing for a sniper. You can prepare your shots, and you are protected by distance. Luffy keeps things busy and helps line up perfect shots for her. Ultimately, what I hope is coming across for the children is they ARE children. I've seen too many stories where the children characters are all hard-nosed, unflappable murderbots who resemble children in form only. That won't be true here.**

 **To put any worries at ease, Annabelle was not raped. Porchemy had that intent, but she killed him first. Her injuries include a pierced hand, a self-inflicted shoulder dislocation, a knife to the chest that punctured a lung, and slashes over her face, as well as several bruises in various forms and levels of severity.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Yeah, it's a balancing act. As for Sabo… read on!**

 **PsychopathOnADiet and Nightrelm415: Thanks for the support!**

 **chimera629: While yes, Annabelle does have self-preservation in mind, any good parent would prioritize the child over themselves, and a flintlock is a single shot gun. She could save herself or her daughter. She chose her daughter and ended the primary threat to her safety. As to her not acting sooner, she waited for the right moment.**

Chapter Twelve: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Foosha Village – 9 Years Ago

Light pours in from the window, striking Sabo directly across the eyes. As any who have had the same happen to them, it has the undesired effect of rousing the boy from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes to wipe away the crusty remnants of sleep, he notices Ace had moved to the bed by the door and Makino was asleep with her head on Luffy's chest and shoulder. Luffy, on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Standing up, the blonde stretches and catches the younger boy's eye. Luffy's gaze goes from Sabo to Makino and back with unspoken apology. Nodding, Sabo walks to the door and departs. Luffy shrugs and continues his pondering. _"Why do I feel funny when Makino is sad? I don't feel funny when other people are sad… Except Mama Anna, but she's Mama Anna, and Makino is NOT my sister. Am I hungry? Sick? Nah, I don't feel sick. I must be hungry. I hope she wakes up soon, I'm hungry."_

Sabo creeps his way through the village, dodging marine patrols and idle villagers, until he reaches the forest. _"Sorry, Ace. If I don't go now, I might never go. Why did I stash everything near the Terminal?"_ With a sigh, the boy trudges through the forest towards his stashed boat and supplies. Following the fire, the wildlife has mostly retreated to the mountain itself, undoubtedly causing Dadan no end of trouble. Sabo chuckles at the thought of the bandits fighting the animals for once. Whistling softly, he continues on his hours long trek.

Meanwhile in the bunk house, Makino wakes with a start. _"My pillow is warmer than usu…al…"_ She looks up to see the smiling face of Luffy. "Shishishi… Sleep ok?" Blushing furiously, the green haired girl pushes her childhood friend firmly from the bunk with a thud. Alerted to the noise, Ace sits bolt upright, looking around for trouble. Realizing that nothing is out of place, he starts to go back to sleep. After all, Makino is there, Luffy is there, Sabo is… not… there? Sitting back up, he looks around for his friend. "Where'd Sabo go?" Ace asks the other children. Luffy shrugs and replies, "I dunno. He left a while ago."

With a look of concern on his face, Ace gets up and grabs his belongings, "I am going to go look for him. Want to come with me?" The other two look at each other with a shrug. With the pirates and their maternal figure gone, all they have is the marines. Luffy glowers at the thought of marines, given what they did to his family. "Yeah. We're coming." Makino nods, understanding Luffy's rationale. They gather their things and sneak out of their temporary dwelling. They look around to make sure they are not going to be followed, and disappear into the forest.

Looking in the direction the children entered the forest, Garp sighs. _"They need to get out of the village. I get it, but I am not going to let them go alone. I'll follow them discreetly."_ A sudden thought pings in his head. _"I'd set traps and ambush them, but now isn't the time. Maybe when Annabelle gets back. It's never too early to train to be a good marine."_ With that, Garp's foot drums against the ground rapidly, and he vanishes from sight.

Grey Terminal – 9 Years Ago

Sabo stealthily makes his way through the ash choked landscape that once was Grey Terminal, picking his route carefully as to avoid Garp's marine patrols. Locating the tiny cave where he stashed his small craft, he begins to make his preparations. Pausing briefly, he thinks about how Ace will react to his abrupt departure. Grimacing, he concludes, " _Not well at all, but I have to do this."_ Loading the vessel, he boards and casts off towards his future. Feeling the sun hit his face, he closes his eyes. "Let's see where the wind takes me."

He does not notice the marine vessel in the distance nearing Goa.

Ace, Luffy, and Makino make haste through the jungle. Getting out of the village seems to have settled their nerves, as out here it is just them and the beasts. No traumatic memories to weigh them down. It is odd to Luffy and Makino to see Ace with such a serious expression. Normally he is boastful or just pissed off at whatever random thing wandered into his mind, but now his focus is entirely on Sabo. The two welcome the change, as his treatment of Luffy in particular was fairly harsh. _"Perhaps the small cup of sake worked some magic."_ Makino thought as she kept pace with her best friend and her rival.

Sabo opens the sail and sets his course for the open sea. He doesn't have a destination in mind quite yet, but 'away' seems to be the logical first step. With a half-look around, he rests up against the small mast of his little ship and closes his eyes, basking in freedom.

He does not notice the marine vessel is getting closer.

Garp idly follows the trio of children through the jungle, occasionally going ahead of them to clear out a particularly nasty beast. _"Eh. The least I can do is clear the way a bit. They seem to be in a hurry. That blonde kid better not be doing something else stupid."_

After half an hour, Sabo stretches and checks his course. _"So far so good!"_ He thinks to himself. He glances up and finally sees the marine vessel. With a half wave, he shifts his sail and steers out of the path of the much larger ship. He smiles to himself, _"Good thing I haven't made my flag yet. Shortest. Pirate Career. Ever."_ He laughs and revels in the breeze on his skin. He's in far too good of a mood to notice the commotion onboard the marine craft.

A squat, ugly individual with a bubble over his head and a peculiar hairstyle sneers at his surroundings. Marine ships aren't really his travel method of choice. A Celestial Dragon, after all, should only sail on the finest of watercraft. But, his father decided to have the slaves repaint their family ship after scraping the barnacles by hand. The wicked little man giggles to himself, _"I love watching those worms trying to pry them off with their bare hands. They scream so wonderfully."_ He glances down from the railing to see a small boat crossing their path. At first, he is utterly flabbergasted. He's a Celestial Dragon! Nobody in their right mind would cross him, but this peasant... this... insect dares?! He turns to the nearest marine. "SHOOT THAT BOAT! It is in the way!" He half screams, a light foamy spittle dripping from his lips. The marine hesitates slightly. "Shoot it or I will make you a slave!" Suddenly saluting, the marine hurries to the cannon deck and issues the order. He sighs, _"Sorry kid. Wrong place at the wrong time."_

One of the marines, however, curls her lip in disgust and creeps her way to the back of the ship. _"Bad enough we have to lug that ugly bastard around, and now he's having us kill kids? What is the marines coming to?"_ She sighs and when nobody is looking, slips overboard. _"Well, Belle. Here's hoping we get to him in time, otherwise you went AWOL for nothing."_

Ace, Luffy, and Makino finally reach the coast only to see a marine warship alongside Sabo's little boat. Ace screams at the top of his lungs, "OI! SABO!" This sudden greeting causes the top hatted blonde to turn his head with a grin. A grin that vanishes in a cloud of cannon fire and wooden debris as the tiny ship is obliterated by the marine attack. Trembling, Ace falls to his knees. "No… Nonononono…." Luffy and Makino are stunned into silence, and the three of them are suddenly yanked back from the cliff edge and into the brush, their mouths muffled.

"Shh. Be still. You can't let him see you." The three look back to see the solemn and rage filled face of Monkey D. Garp. "A Celestial Dragon is on that ship, and if they see you he could make you a slave or kill you outright if he so chooses." He spits on the ground beside him. "Monsters, but unfortunately they are the monsters in charge. To go against them is a crime, so the best we can do is keep our heads down and not be noticed." Luffy looks his grandfather in the eye closely, and suddenly is awash with realization. "Dad… Dad is trying to stop them, isn't he? That's why he goes away all the time."

Blinking in surprise, the marine admiral merely nods, "Yeah that's right. Now I have to get you kids out of here. There's nothing you can do right now." Ace struggles against the much stronger marine, but to no avail. Luffy and Makino follow quietly, the marine vessel drifting into dock at Goa. Neither group noticing the woman emerging from the ocean with carrying a child's body.

Garp and the children make their way through the jungle, their trip largely uneventful, as his prior rampaging made him temporarily the alpha predator around. After a while, Ace stopped struggling and instead fought his own grief. It wasn't a fight he was likely to win. Luffy and Makino are walking behind them, her hand grasping his in a gesture of mutual comfort. While they weren't exceptionally close to the blonde, Luffy did just become his brother and he takes his family seriously.

The female marine paused down the beach, placing the boy on the sand and checking him for injuries. _"Broken ribs, right arm, some burns on his face and neck, and that's just what I can see. I think there was a village to the south. Let's hope I'm right, or this guy might not make it. Who knows what damage jostling him is doing."_ She sighs and carefully hoists the boy again; a muffled groan emerging from his unconscious lips. _"Alive so far. Let's keep you that way."_ They begin their trek down the coast towards Foosha Village.

Sitting in the bunk house, this time with a marine stationed inside to keep an eye on the children, Ace, Makino, and Luffy sit in silence. They are still processing the shocking loss of their companion. Luffy occasionally opens his mouth as if to say something, but for some reason the words do not come. The marine leans back in his chair, unnerved by the tense atmosphere and awkward silence of the children. His ears perk as he hears a commotion outside. Urgent shouts can be heard growing louder. He starts to open the door, only to have it swing open and slam into his face, knocking him back a few steps. Into the bunk house rushes Admiral Garp, several medics, and a somewhat damp marine woman carrying a blonde boy in her arms.

The children look up in disbelief. "SABO?!" Ace rushes to his best friend and brother's side, his eyes cataloguing injuries and noticing his skin is pale. He turns to speak, but is roughly shoved out of the way. Rounding on the person in anger, he is frozen to see it was the head medic. "You can get pissy at me, or I can save the boy. Your call, slick." Ace backs down, but does not remove his eyes from Sabo's unconscious form.

A look of worried relief crosses the three children's faces and they turn to look for Garp. They find him in a corner of the bunk house speaking to the woman who carried him in. "Alright, marine. Report." The trio do not get closer, but their ears seem to grow ten sizes as they strain to hear.

The woman tiredly salutes, "Sir. I was aboard the vessel that fired upon the child. I disagreed with the order and rescued the boy on my own. None of the other crew defied the Celestial Dragon's orders, so if someone is to be punished, it should be me. Just let the boy live." Luffy's eyes widen at the marine's words. _"But… marines killed my mom. I know Gramps is one, but he had nothing to do with it. Now this lady is saving my new brother and is willing to be punished for it? Wha?"_

Garp eyes her closely, seeing unyielding steel behind the woman's eyes. He leans in closer, looming menacingly over her. Luffy nods shortly and stomps his way over to the two marines, Ace and Makino feebly attempting to stop him. "Gramps, stop! She saved my brother, so she should get a reward. Just… not all of the meat. I still want some for lunch." He sets his chin and glares at his grandfather.

Arching an eyebrow, Garp raises his legendary fist and drives it down towards Luffy's head. With a look of shock, the woman interposes her body between them and braces for the impact. When none comes, she opens one eye to see Garp leaning back against the wall. "BWAHAHAHA! You're good, girl. You did the right thing, and I won't punish you for it." She looks at him incredulously, not believing him. "But, I defied a Dragon."

The admiral leans back and begins to pick his nose with his pinky, "So? We may have to dance when they say, but I won't punish you for following your conscience. Especially since Luffy stuck up for you." The boy in question peers searchingly at the two marines. "I have questions for both of you." Garp notices Makino's eyes widen and Ace tense, he nods and gestures for Luffy to proceed. **"Who are you? How long have you been a marine? Were you involved in the attack on Ohara or in the East Blue eight years ago?"**

The woman feels the strong compulsion overtake her as words spill from her lips. "My name is Bellemere. I have been a marine for four years, so I could not have been involved in a military action eight years ago. I've never even heard of Ohara or been to the East Blue before that fat slug commandeered our ship. I am from the North Blue." She gasps slightly as the compulsion lifts. "What the hell was that?!" She asks, moderately freaked out. "What did you do to me?"

Luffy scratches his head, "People can't lie to me if I don't want them to. I have problems with the Marines and I needed to know if you were part of the group that killed my mother." Garp's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, then his eyes narrow dangerously. "Your father told you. Didn't he?" The boy meets his eyes steadily, "Yes, gramps. Now for you. **Why didn't you tell me?** "

Garp feels the power settling over him and he shrugs it off. "Don't try that on me, boy. You may have blindsided Shanks with it, but I know what you can do. Besides, I matched wills with the Pirate King. You're nowhere near that powerful yet. Maybe in time, but for now knock it off." He sighs, "But I didn't tell you because you were too young. I was hoping to show you that marines can be a force for goodness, not just the weapon some asshole used to kill your mother and her people."

Bellemere's eyes widen in both shock and sympathy. _"This boy has suffered. I think it's time to muster out. Knowing that level of corruption exists…"_ Luffy blinks, his head spinning at the backlash of his power being rejected and the revelations that a) it could be, and b) his grandfather's motivation. Shaking his head to finish clearing it, he pipes up, "Well, Miss Bellemere isn't bad, so I guess they can't be all bad."

With a slight smile of amusement, Bellemere regards the boy, "Well, I won't be a marine much longer. I went against orders, even if they don't know it, and my absence won't be unnoticed for long. If I don't end up in prison for treason or some charge, I will be forced out." She hears a snort of derision from the admiral. "Beh. I'll just tell 'em you were meeting me on orders. I rank everyone but that damn Dragon anyway." At this point, she finally does a full inspection of the man in front of her, putting the clues together. "Admiral Garp?!" She snaps a crisper salute than she ever gave her captain. He waves her off, "At ease, sailor. I'll get you transferred to my ship while I'm at it. You're wasted where you are."

She blinks owlishly, suddenly going from potential treason charges to a new berth with promotion prospects was a bit much. They were about to begin discussing the details, but a voice outside of the immediate trio pipes up. "What about Sabo?" They turn to see a serious looking Ace. Makino moves to Luffy's side. The children exchange glances and nod, focusing on Garp. "Yeah. What about Sabo?"

Garp scratches his chin and starts to think. "Well, what was he doing out there on the water in the first place?" Too late to stop him, Ace stands with his arm extended as Luffy blabs, "Oh, he was sailing away to be a pirate since he hates his family and Dad wouldn't take him with him."

The admiral's face darkens, "A damn pirate?" He shoots a glare at the boy struggling for his life then sighs. "I'll be back." He stomps out of the bunk house, his words trailing in a mutter that would make most hardened criminals blanch with terror.

 _Purupurupurupuru – CLICK_

"What?" A gravelly voice emanates from the snail.

"It's me, boy. I need you to come to Foosha with a boat. There's something you left behind that can't stay here anymore. It's not safe."

The transponder snail's eyes widen as Dragon jumps to conclusions, "I'll be there in two days."


	14. Brotherhood Divided, A Decision Is Made!

**Author's Note: Getting back on track here. Going to answer a few points and get on with the show.**

 **chimera629: There's nothing unreasonable about a marine hating pirates and corrupt politicians. His long career has shown him the dark side of piracy. Remember, Shanks and canon Luffy are EXCEPTIONS behavior wise. There are more like Teach and Kuro than there are the nice guys. Widespread mayhem, murder, rape, and theft is how many pirates behave in both this story and in canon.**

 **BusterCall123: Responded in PM.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: We shall see...**

 **Nightrelm415 and iitrnr: Thanks for the continued support.**

 **And the guest reviewer: We are getting towards the end of the "prestory" arc.**

Chapter Thirteen: Brotherhood Divided, A Decision Is Made!

Foosha Village – 9 Years Ago

It is in the predawn hours two days later that a small craft stealthily lands on the beach opposite Goa Kingdom. The ship's passengers are an odd duo: a man in a green cloak, and a massive figure clutching a book similarly shrouded. They creep through the jungle towards the village and are surprised by what they find or what they don't. The town is devoid of soldiers. Dragon closes his eyes and lets his senses spread through the town, looking for any hostile intent that may indicate an ambush. Finding nothing but sleeping villagers and one lone figure exuding impatience, the duo make their way into the village.

They reach the converted bunk house to find Monkey D. Garp sitting on a chair on the porch, his steady gaze never leaving his son. "You're late." Dragon grimaces. "We hit a bit of trouble. Marine patrols are up for some reason." He glares at his father, "You could have warned me." Garp grins and laughs, "Bwahahaha! I could have but then I couldn't see your face now." He wipes an amused tear from his eye before clearing his throat. "So, there was an incident involving a Celestial Dragon." His son's face instantly serious, "Luffy?"

The admiral shakes his head, "Sabo. The bastard blew up the boy's ship. Seems he just had to get away from the island, though they wouldn't tell me why." Dragon feels a momentary twinge of guilt, "Did he survive? Were any of the others with him?" Garp indicates the negative, "He's alive, but needs to recover. He can't stay on the island, and the boys mentioned he wanted to go with you. The rest of the kids were with me on the beach. They saw him get blown up. If it wasn't for a damn fine marine not putting up with children being killed, we'd have lost the boy." He looks his son in the eye, "I don't ask you for much, Dragon, but take him with you."

Dragon straightens his back and prepares his objections, "But he's just a child. He has no business-" Garp interrupts him with a sharp glare, "IF he stays here, he will die. Maybe not soon, but it will happen. Probably doing something else damn foolish to leave on his own." With a long sigh, the revolutionary leader nods. "Fine but if I am going to be stuck as a nursemaid, I will take the others with me too. If a noble's son isn't safe, the rest definitely are not."

Garp's face turns to a scowl, "Absolutely not. Makino needs to stay here for her mother, and I have not given up on the idea of Ace and Luffy joining the Marines." Dragon remains unmoved, "Those are my terms, Dad." The admiral glowers, "On one condition. Ask them. If they don't want to go, they stay. If they want to go, you can take them. Agreed?" With a nod, Dragon says, "Agreed."

Stretching, Garp motions to the bunk house. "Get inside and get some rest. The less people know about the Revolutionary Dragon and Warlord Kuma being here, the better. I already confined my men to the ship. The woman in there is the marine that saved Sabo. I haven't hammered out her transfer yet, so for now she has to stay here." With that, they all enter the building, the dawn still hours away.

The children woke slowly as the day marched on. Garp, Dragon, Kuma, and Bellemere are sitting in the corner quietly discussing the future of the children. Ace stirs first as the words begin to get heated. "And I said you will wait for them to make the decision, boy. I know you two are anxious to get out of here. Hell, I'm anxious for you to leave but it's their call. You agreed to that much."

Slipping from his bed, Ace creeps over to where Luffy and Makino are asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around her. _"Must. Resist. Urge. To. Tease."_ Ace trembles with the effort his silence costs him. He gently nudges Luffy's shoulder and dodges back. He's not a stranger to the boy's odd waking habits and he watches as the boy sits upright and tosses his arms to the side in a stretch. The first time Ace woke him, he ended up getting punched in the face. Not a situation that he cares to repeat. Ace points to the still sleeping Makino, and motions for Luffy to wake her. Ace didn't know much (or anything) about relationships and girls, but it seemed wise for his new brother to take charge (and blame) when it comes it waking the green haired girl. She mutters sleepily as she rubs her eyes. "Mm.. wha?" She sits up, acknowledging the boys. It's been enough days that she's begun to get over her tense embarrassment at being in the same bed as Luffy. She still vehemently denies any relationship, but the days of pushing him off the bed in a panic are over.

The elder boy chimes in quietly, "The adults are yelling at each other about something and I think it has to do with us. We should find out what." The younger two look at each other just as a voice calls, "I think so too. C'mon over." They look to see Garp waving at them. "We need to talk about Sabo and you three"

Perking up at the mention of the still unconscious boy, Ace walks swiftly, but warily. "What about?"

Scratching his chin, the admiral responds, "Dragon is taking Sabo with him, since the island isn't safe for him. Even if it was, he'd probably do a damn fool thing and go back out to sea. Dragon thinks that the three of you should go with him as well. I disagree, saying it is your choice." Dragon nods and regards the three children, watching for their reaction. He was somewhat surprised by what he found.

Utter rejection.

Makino looks at Dragon as if he was mad. "Uh… Mr. Dragon, I have to say no. I need to stay here for when Mama comes home." Luffy nods and chimes in, "And I'm not leaving her behind." The traitorous blush begins to flow into Makino's face and she looks out a suddenly fascinating window. Ace snickers and looks at the revolutionary, "Yeah, gotta say no." He looks with a slightly pained expression at Sabo's body. "He and I were going to sail out separately anyway. He's just doing it a bit sooner. Besides, someone has to look after this knucklehead." He tousles Luffy's hair, to the younger boy's dismay.

With a firm nod, Dragon stands up and gestures to Kuma. "The boy is stable now, so let's get him back to the base where he can recover. We've already been here longer than I would like." The quiet man stands and walks over to the small bed holding Sabo. He regards the child briefly before making the tactical choice of carrying him bed and all. "I hope we meet again, Monkey D. Luffy," he says, the first words the children have heard him speak.

Ace walks over and gives Sabo's hand a squeeze before taking a step back. "Be safe, brother." Luffy and Makino put a hand on Ace's shoulder in comfort and solidarity as the revolutionaries depart with their friend.

Luffy looks at Makino, then his eyes widen. "I FORGOT!" He then runs from the bunk house to track down his father. Catching up to them somewhat quickly, the excitable boy begins to babble at his father, "I forgot I had a thing to tell you!" Dragon arches his eyebrow in curiosity and gestures to Kuma to go ahead with Sabo. He turns to his son and crouches in front of him. "Alright, son. You have my attention."

With a grin full of joy, Luffy says, "Shanks said that someone survived the island!" Dragon's eyes widen and he grabs the boy by the shoulders. "Did he have a name or just 'someone'?" Wiggling from his father's grasp, Luffy dusts himself off. "Nico Robin. She's a little older than me. Apparently the government is hunting her. Shanks asked me to find her, so you need to help until I can sail on my own." He demands imperiously.

Dragon sits back on his haunches, "Olivia had a kid? Huh. Well, she's not family, but Lara and Olivia got along when they were kids." He stands, "And if the government wants her, then I want to keep her from them. Thanks for the intel, Luffy." With a wave, he follows Kuma. Looking back, he sees Luffy grin and walk back to the bunk house.

Garp turns to Bellemere, "I got word from Sengoku. Your transfer has been approved and was dated last week. Officially, you were on your way here to meet me for your new assignment." He extends a hand, "Welcome to my ship, Lieutenant."

Her eyes wide with incredulity, she takes his hand and shakes it. _"From sailor to officer? Don't mess this up, Belle."_ "Thank you, sir." She takes a step back and gives the admiral a crisp salute. "I will gather my things and report to the ship."

Garp dismisses the woman with a nod and turns to the children, only to see Ace has already left and the other two are talking to Bellemere.

Luffy looks at the woman solemnly, their eyes locked. It appears to the woman that the boy is searching for the right words, so she waits patiently. He finally clears his throat and extends his own hand, "Thank you, Lieutenant Bellemere for saving my brother, and for giving me hope that there are still some marines out there that believe in actual justice. For not being like _them_."

She smiles and takes a knee, hugging the child instead of shaking his hand. "Anytime, Luffy. Don't let the corruption drive you down a dark path. You can fight it without losing your way, it's just harder." She stands and ruffles his hair. "You're a brave little boy, I think you could do it." Bellemere gathers her belongings and pauses by the door, nodding at her superior before departing.

Luffy stares at the door and mulls over her words, until finally he turns to his grandfather. "Gramps… That is what I want to do. I want to fight corruption, whether it is the bad pirates," he states, not noticing the twitch in his grandfather's eye at the differentiation of pirate types. "Or bad marines. I don't want people to hurt like we did. Would I be allowed to do that as a marine, or would I have to follow the corrupt orders and lose my way? If I do, then I might as well be a pirate and work around the rules to save the people. If I can follow what is truly right, then I will become a marine."

He looks up to see Garp's eyes grow a bit damp. "If I have anything to say about it, Luffy, you will get to do just that. I need to pull some fairly heavy strings, but we'll see." He looks at Makino, whose eyes are locked on Luffy's face, and whose emotions are warring openly on her own. "What about you, girl? I hear you are a good shot, and the two of you make a good team." She blinks, looking at Garp. "Me? I… I don't know. I'd have to talk to my mama about it." A pained look crosses her face. "Did… have you heard anything? Can we call them?"

Garp sighs, "We haven't, and unfortunately we can't. I don't have their Den Den Mushi number." He shrugs helplessly.

The raven haired boy's head pops up, "I do. It's… uh… um… hold on." He gets up and runs out of the bunk house towards the bar. Garp follows with interest as Makino runs after him. By the time the Admiral reaches the bar himself, he feels the impact as Luffy slams into him, his hand clutching a slip of paper. "I can't show it to you. I promised. But I can dial it." He looks up hopefully at his grandfather.

With a dissatisfied grunt, Garp agrees, "Fine. Wait here. I'll go get the snail from my ship." Luffy holds up a finger, "Noooooope. Gotta use the one in the bar. Promised that too." The admiral snaps his fingers. _"So close. That blasted Red Hair thought of everything, didn't he?"_ "Fine. Lead on, and dial. Am I allowed to talk, or did you promise that too?" He asks grumpily.

Luffy beams his trademark grin, "Nah, you can talk." He scratches his chin. "I think. I'll ask!" He bolts back into the bar, almost spinning Makino as he runs by, and punches the number into the Den Den Mushi.

Drum Kingdom – 9 Years Ago

It has been days since Red Haired Shanks, notorious pirate emperor, got any sleep. His constant vigil by Annabelle's side has taken the entirety of his attention. He barely noticed the sound coming from beneath his cloak.

 _Purupurupurupuru. Purupurupurupuru-CLICK._

His voice rough with exhaustion and overuse, he answers, "Yeah? Who is this and how do you have this number?"

A chipper young voice emerges from his snail, "Shishishi.. It's Luffy, Shanks! We got tired of waiting for a call about Mama Anna." The voice turns serious, "How is she? Is… is she going to be okay?"

The Yonkou takes a deep breath, "The doctors managed to stabilize her. It's too soon to tell how long it will take her to recover." He pauses, "Is Makino there?"

A girl's voice pipes up, "Yes."

With a sigh, he continues, "Good. You have a right to know this, and I didn't want to go over it more than once. The bastard's knife hit her lung. That's the biggest cause of worry, but the docs here are brilliant. They say she should recover, but the likelihood of her slaving over a hot stove and slinging sake ever again is slim. The good news is, she will be able to do every day chores and such just fine. She won't be an invalid, but the stress might be too much. Part of the problem is her eye." He grimaces, "They couldn't save it."

Shanks hears a teary gasp over the phone, but is surprised when she begins to speak, albeit unsteadily. "W..Well… Then that's how it will be. We'll find someone to do that for her, and she can be the caretaker and owner."

Pride bursts from the pirate, "You're an amazing little girl, Makino. She would be proud." His praise is cut short by a gruff voice.

The snail scowls, "You mentioned good news. What is the bad?"

Shanks sighs, "Good morning, Garp. Yes, the bad news is she hasn't woken up yet. The longer she stays asleep, the more dangerous it gets. The doctors aren't too worried just yet. She IS healing. It's just something to keep an eye on."

The snail glares an approximation of the admiral's fierce glare. "When she wakes up, if there is ANY change in her condition, ANYTHING, you will call."

Nodding tiredly, the pirate agrees, "Of course. For now, I have to go. It's good to hear from you, Makino. Luffy."

The snail on Garp's end suddenly sticks out its tongue and one eye widens. "Garp."

 _CLICK._

Garp glares at the snail before looking at the two children. Makino is numbly sitting down while Luffy has his arm draped comfortingly around her shoulders. Suddenly she spins and starts to cry into his chest. Days of worst case scenarios and fear of the unknown released in a cathartic burst of emotion. The boy pats her gently on the back and looks at his grandfather. The wordless demand to calm down and not make things worse rings clear as a bell between the two. The admiral grunts and starts to walk from the bar. "I'm going to make a few calls. I'm not about to let promising future marines slip through my fingers." With that, he departs in the direction of his ship.

Marineford: Sengoku's Office

Marine Headquarters is somewhat quiet for the first time in almost a week. There was a mild panic at reports of Red Haired Shanks in the first half of the Grand Line, but it was later dismissed as hearsay. Sengoku leans back in his chair and places a hand over his eyes. _"It's just one thing after another, Garp. Calling the search off Shanks, getting that crew transfer 'misfiled' and 'found' to save that marine… What's next?"_

 _Purupurupurupuru._

Sengoku eyes the snail incredulously. _"No…"_

 _Purupurupurupuru._

His hand almost trembles as he reaches for the receiver. _"Don't tell me…"_

 _Purupurupurupuru – CLICK_

Clearing his throat, he brings the handset to his mouth. "Sengoku."

The snail curls its mouth into a gigantic grin. "Bwahahaha!" _"Garp…"_ "I have news for you, old friend. Some good, some bad, some… questionable. We're going to have to move fast on it."

The fleet admiral groans into his desk. "What did you do now, Garp? You've cashed in favors you haven't earned yet already. What is it now?"

The snail nearly rolls in laughter, "I didn't do it this time, Sengoku! Well… Most of it. Some of it. Not important. Anyway, my grandson said he had interest in being a marine. His little girlfriend might too."

With a relieved sigh, Sengoku relaxes in his chair. "Well. Looks like persistence paid off."

The snail nods, "Of course! That and my new Lieutenant. She impressed him. Which brings me to his conditions." The snail grimaces in a fashion that somehow seems proud. "He wants to be allowed to go after corrupt officials, marines, citizens, nobles, and of course, pirates."

Sengoku frowns, "I'm not sure that would be possible. Some of that, sure. Comes with the job already, but the nobility… I know the Dragons wouldn't go for it or abide it. They'd have our heads if we even considered them."

The snail shakes its head. "I mean the minor nobility. Like their friend's dad."

With a thoughtful expression, he looks at the snail, "That has possibility. It will take some doing, and probably create a new department." He scratches his chin. "A new department directly under the Fleet Admiral. Not in the chain of command so it won't have to respect it. Not going to be a popular idea, but I might be able to force it down enough throats. After all, the Cipher Pol teams are outside too, so there is precedent. Though I don't see how your grandson would be an asset. Granted, he could be trained, but they could claim your name got him the job. You know something. What?"

The snail turns utterly serious. "I don't know how he got it. I don't know where it came from. Somehow, Luffy ate the Shihou Shihou no Mi."

"WHAT?!" Sengoku knocks over his chair as he looms over the snail. "How?! That was last reported in Cipher Pol's filthy clutches."

The snail shrugs as well as a snail can, "I don't know. The important thing is, he has it, and can use it. It isn't Awakened and it isn't trained, but he has a serious knack for it. If we can push this concept and get Luffy into the Marines where he belongs, that fruit will be on OUR side. Not Cipher Pol's. That's huge, Sengoku. We could finally get some answers."

The fleet admiral nods, scratching his chin. "I'll see what I can do. The idea of an Inspector Corps has been one I had mulled around for a while… Ever since you told me about Lara. It's only fitting that the first Inspector be her son. I'll give it a tentative green light, but I have to get it past the Five. Shouldn't be too hard to do. Although I might have to promote their precious Sakazuki to Vice-Admiral. Get back to Headquarters. I need you here to help push this through. If Garp the Hero backs it, it will gain strength."

Sengoku promptly hangs up and gets to work. _"Maybe we can bring an end to this Pirate Era with a revitalization of the Marines."_


	15. The Road to Recovery

**Author's Note: Getting close to the end. Have a few key people to place or introduce, then boom. Show time. Using ooOOoo to break up sections. Turns out my previous attempts kept getting eaten by the system. Weird.**

 **Chrisfragger: Thanks. This story will toe the line of light and dark rather frequently without going all DarkLuffy!**

 **pipi96: Nami and Nojiko will be addressed shortly. And that was pretty much exactly Luffy's point.**

 **Nightrelm415, iitrnr, and Guest: Thanks for the support!**

 **chimera629: Porchemy didn't cut above her eye. He, and I quote, slashed over it. Repeatedly. There might have been some confusion there, but the intention was cutting across the eye. Plus, she's the only person who works at that bar. It's also the only place for people to get food they don't make themselves. It's pretty busy, so no. It's not the same as cooking for yourself or a small family. Bellemere, Nami, and Nojiko will be addressed soon. Plus, the youngest recorded member of the Marines in this world is Coby at an estimated 15. CP9 is a government agency, not military.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: All will be revealed soooon.. *wigglyfingers***

Chapter 14: The Road to Recovery

Drum Island – 8 Years Ago

It has been the better part of a year since Annabelle was taken to Drum Island for medical care. While her immediate injuries were stabilized and travel was technically possible, Shanks proved to be wildly overprotective. The two fought, laughed, cried, and conspicuously disappeared at times. Lucky Roo, Benn, and Yasopp had placed bets on how long it would take them to get caught.

Initially, Annabelle wanted nothing more than to wheel herself onto a ship and set sail for Dawn Island after she woke up six months ago. After being refused, she threatened to build a raft from the stubborn pirates' corpses and paddle there herself. Unfortunately, in her zeal she pulled her stitches and had to be sedated again while she was sutured.

In a compromise, Shanks had a Den Den Mushi prepped for when she finally regained consciousness. To say the children were ecstatic to hear from her would be an understatement. Luffy barely got a word in edgewise as Makino rattled off the myriad events that occurred since her departure. Annabelle cheered immediately when she heard a laugh in her daughter's voice. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain after all. She raged and wept when she heard of Sabo, her relief at his survival was unfeigned.

Shanks' face was impassive as he listened to them catch up. Annabelle, having picked up a few skills while bartending, knew he was hiding something. Something to do with her daughter. When she asked, Luffy explained seriously the true fate of his mother, the reason why Sabo was attacked, and Bellemere's heroic actions and their restoration of his faith in the Marines, and his desire to find justice for those who have had none. He mentioned his plan for possibly joining the Marines, which made Shanks sigh audibly. What caught her breath was Makino. She asked for her mother's blessing in following Luffy in his dream. Overwhelmed, Annabelle said she would consider it, and said goodbye to her daughter and Luffy.

ooOOoo

Foosha Village – 8 Years Ago

It is on a day like any other that Luffy and Makino find themselves strolling through the town on the way to the bar. While Annabelle has been gone, a few locals have stepped up to keep the place going under Makino's watchful eye. She was not about to let it get into the disreputable state it had been in previously. The two laugh and joke as they walk to the kitchen to begin preparing their breakfast for the day. Luffy, a walking kitchen disaster, resigns himself to sitting in the corner peeling the fruit.

As they sit down to eat their breakfast, they hear a minor commotion from outside. Moving to a table near a window, they see a familiar naval warship at the docks. Garp has returned. They begin to devour their breakfast quickly, as few meals survive initial engagement with the eccentric admiral. Just as the final bite is swallowed, the doors swing open with a bang. Even expecting it, the children jump slightly.

Garp looks around with purpose, his eyes narrowed until he sees the duo. "Ah! There you are! Get on the boat. We have to take a trip." They look at each other then back at the admiral, questions clearly on their faces. "No time for questions. Get on." He stops them before they head to their rooms, "And I already have provisions for you."

Makino ducks his arm and retrieves Shanks' straw hat and places it on her head like a security blanket. Luffy grins at Garp's exasperated sigh. He gestures to the door and ushers them to the ship.

After they have cast off and Luffy has gotten over his initial burst of excitement at being at sea, the two approach Luffy's grandfather. A wordless conversation passes between the children and they ask the question burning in their minds, "Is it Mama?" "Is it Mama Anna?"

Blinking at the question, Garp raises a hand in negation. "No. I am not in the loop on that, so you brats know more than I do, but we'll get to that later. This little trip is… consider it a trial run for something. My boss, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, knows a few stories about that devil fruit of yours. It has been a closely kept government secret that even he isn't privy to, but he's a sly devil and managed to get a few bits of information."

Luffy's attention is unnerving as he stares at his grandfather. "Eh?! Stories? My fruit? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Makino slaps a hand over Luffy's mouth to muffle the incessant demands. "If you don't mind, sir."

Garp tosses his head back with a laugh, "Bwahahaha! Of course I am going to tell you, but not right now. We have a few days before we reach our destination. We're off to see a friend." Standing, the admiral beckons to the children to follow him. "Until then, let's see what you two are capable of."

The two follow with nervous excitement as they are led to the armory/training room.

This is going to hurt.

ooOOoo

Conomi Islands – 8 Years Ago

The sun hangs high in the sky as Garp's ship first sights their destination. Luffy and Makino eagerly lean against the forward railing, much to the admiral's amusement. It's the first new island the pair have ever seen and they didn't intend to miss a thing. That, and they were exhausted after hours in the training room. Luffy's progress with the sword is passable, though he has begun to shine with the hammer and club. Makino has finally managed to not blink when firing her rifle and her accuracy has improved accordingly. Pistols still kick a bit too much for the young girl, though Garp is confident that she will get the hang of it. _"They will be damn fine Marines. If this goes well, then we'll have all we need to get Tsuru and Kuzan on our side. Borsalino is too lazy to care about such measures. I don't even want to consider what Sakazuki would have been like as an admiral if I did not take the promotion."_

The duo look with confusion as a dome structure is revealed from behind the trees. Their confusion grows when they see MARINES – 16th BRANCH emblazoned on the sign. Waving off their unspoken questions, Garp merely states "You'll see. The base commander is a friend." He points at the distant figure standing at the entrance and hands Luffy the spyglass.

He looks through to see the familiar sight of Bellemere chewing out a group of marines, getting them organized into proper ranks. "Ah! Bellemere!" Makino's face lights up when she hears the woman's name. Though their meeting was relatively brief, she had a deep respect for the woman. After all, she was following her conscience and making her way in the male dominated marines. The children begin to wave, causing Garp to laugh. "She can't see you yet. Go get cleaned up. We'll be arriving in about twenty minutes."

True to his word, the ship coasts into the dock and is properly moored. With a glare stating 'Stay Put' in no uncertain terms, Garp strides down the gangplank to meet his subordinate's salute. "Admiral Garp, sir. It is a pleasure to see you again." With a nod, he returns the salute. "At ease, Lieutenant. Alright, brats! You can come down now."

Not even halfway through 'brats', the children practically flew from the ship to hug the woman. "Bellemere!" Ruffling their hair affectionately, she smiles, "Hello again, you two. I'm glad to see you. Let's get you inside so we can catch up and get down to why I called you here." She dismisses her company and leads the two children and Garp to the base.

Luffy, scratching his head after a thought crosses his mind, "But wait… I thought you were in Gramps' crew now." Makino nods in agreement with the question. Bellemere purses her lips and gestures for them to follow, "That's a bit of a long story. I got transferred to head this base after something happened in the Grand Line. Once you meet them, I'm sure it will make sense." She whispers under her breath, "I hope this works…"

The small group weaves its way through the base, a great many salutes are exchanged, often interrupting conversations and, in one case, what was obviously a lover's spat. Makino giggled at the expressions of outrage being suppressed into an attempt at a serious salute. The end result looked more constipated than professional. Garp solemnly exchanged the salute before he too burst into laughter. The two marines looking at each other, their sins against each other forgotten as their humiliation bred new solidarity, and promptly departed.

Wiping their eyes, they reach their destination. Bellemere knocks on the door and waits for it to open. What meets their eye is something the children cannot begin to comprehend. Two young girls stand before them, their expressions devoid of emotion, their eyes dead. Bellemere greets the two warmly, "Good afternoon, Nami. Nojiko. I have two friends I would like you to meet. And you remember Admiral Garp, right?" Their eyes flick between the faces before settling on Garp's. In a broken tone, they mumble, "Good afternoon, Mr. Garp."

Schooling his face to keep the look of pity from it, Garp nods in acknowledgement. "Good afternoon, girls. We would like you to meet my grandson, Luffy, and his-" He receives a sharp glare from Makino. "Friend, Makino."

They stare unnervingly at the two before walking to their bed and sitting down.

Luffy looks up at Garp, confusion readily apparent. "Gramps… What's wrong? Are they sick? Hungry?" With a sigh, Garp kneels before the children. "Something terrible happened to them. Something that was not their fault. Something… illegal. Bellemere and I managed to rescue them before they got on the Celestial Dragon's radar, but not before they were hurt. I promised you that I would tell you Sengoku's stories, and now that they are with us, I can do that."

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, the admiral gestures for everyone to sit as well. When they are all seated he launches into the story, "The story dates back over one hundred years from the Wano Kingdom. It's the first time your power may have been mentioned. As it was listed in the folklore section, it's probably why it was overlooked by the purge. It told of a noble samurai with 'witch powers' who could compel the truth, deliver justice, and in rare occasion, heal injustice. We're hoping that somehow, you can help these girls." Luffy glances over at the two, a mere flicker of emotion crosses through their eyes, but is quickly suppressed. Despite everything, the boy recognized it. Hope.

Nodding, Luffy stands resolutely, "I will do what I can." He walks over to the two, and holds out his hands. "My name is Luffy. I am here to help you." They reach hesitantly to the boy and each take a hand. Upon contact, his hands clench tightly and his eyes roll back in his head. With a gasp, he falls to a knee before them. In a voice ringing with anger and echoing with voices uncounted, he begins to speak. **"You have endured much. Too much for any innocent being to bear."**

A golden light envelops the three, and the two girls let out a pain filled scream. Bellemere rushes the trio and attempts to separate their hands, but finds herself unable to do so. Without any further hesitation, she quickly tears the shirt from Nojiko's back, her undergarments preserving her modesty, and gapes at the sight she sees. Makino pales when the girl's skin is revealed, showcasing burns and cuts. Her eyes widen as they begin to fade. The marine lieutenant gasps, "It's working." Tears stream from her eyes as she sees the massive three clawed scar of the Celestial Dragons fading into nothingness.

Looking at Luffy's face, she sees blood begin to run from his nose and gestures to Makino. Taking up a shred of Nojiko's shirt, the green haired girl attempts to stem the flow of blood, a worried look on her face. _"Come on, Luffy. You have to be okay."_

After a brief flash, the light fades with the echo of a bell tolling. The two girls slump over in unconsciousness, Luffy looking sightlessly at Bellemere. **"It is done. The balance is restored. They will not remember what happened to them immediately. It will come to them piece by piece in their dreams until their minds can safely accept it."** Sensing Bellemere's unspoken question, 'Luffy' continued, **"The boy will not remember either."** Standing and weaving unsteadily to Bellemere, he whispers into her ear and settles her worst fear before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Garp leads Bellemere to the corner of the room while Makino fusses over her dearest friend. "What did he say?" The lieutenant leaned against the wall, relief on her features. "The slavers didn't touch them beyond the branding and the scars. They fought back and were punished. You were right… those sick bastards left them pure to fetch a higher price." Revulsion crosses her features. "I think he'll be chomping at the bit to help since it worked. You should tell Fleet Admiral Sengoku and I… I have adoption papers to submit." She smiles, her face radiant.

The admiral nods and moves back to the children. "Come on, Makino. Let's put your boyfriend in a real bed so he can get some rest." Too worried to 'correct' the admiral, she holds Luffy's hand as the admiral carries him into an adjoining room. "I will be back shortly. You should get some rest too." He walks to the door and turns back to see her clutching his hand, her eyes locked on his sleeping face. With a grin, he leaves in the direction of Bellemere's office.

ooOOoo

Garp stares at the snail as it rings.

 _Purupurupuru – CLICK_

Surprisingly, it is answered with a relative swiftness. "This is Sengoku." The snail stares at Garp placidly.

The admiral grins, "Hey, Sengoku. It's Garp at 16."

The snail focuses intently on Garp. "Report."

His grin growing impossibly wide, "Complete success. He needs to get stronger to withstand it on his end, but complete success."

Letting out a breath of relief, Sengoku replies, "Good to hear."

"Indeed. Very good to hear." An older woman's voice can be heard through the snail.

Garp's eyes narrow. "That better be Tsuru, Sengoku."

The snail rolls its eyes, "Of course it is, you twit." The woman's voice rings clearly. "In any event, you have my support. I'll talk Kuzan around. Go ahead and let that grandkid of yours know that he has a bright future with the marines."

Garp laughs, "Bwahahaha! You know I outrank you now, Tsuru."

The snail stares impassively. "I fail to see the relevance."

He laughs harder, "Alright, I'll tell him. Good talk." He then hangs up.

ooOOoo

The next day breaks like any other, save for Luffy's continued comatose state. Unlike the boy, Nami and Nojiko woke without any sign of distress relating to their time with the slavers. Makino, leaving only for biological necessities such as food and bathroom breaks, has not left Luffy's side.

Bellemere and Garp takes the two girls aside. "Nojiko. Nami. Do you remember who we are?" Seeing them nod in confusion, they sigh in relief. "That is good. Do you remember why you are here?"

The girls look at each other and shrug. Nojiko, being the eldest, nominates herself as the spokesperson. "Not really, ma'am. My memory is a bit hazy. I remember our village burning and escaping on a small boat with Nami, but we were both younger. After that is a bit of a blur, but I recall you two saved us from something." Nami nods in agreement, her eyes looking at the still sleeping Luffy before whispering, "He saved us too. I don't know from what, but he did."

Bellemere smiles sadly, "He did. You were taken by very bad people who did bad things. Admiral Garp and I freed you from them and Luffy… healed you. He took your pain away." The girls' eyes widen, tears lining their edges as they turn to their youthful savior. "It took a lot out of him, so he is sleeping now. He should wake up right as rain soon." The woman hesitates before pressing on with her questions. "Do… you two have family?"

Tears shine like silver down Nojiko's face as she remembers their village burning and Nami's lip quivers with suppressed tears. "Not anymore," she whispers, hugging her sister close. "Just each other."

The marine woman kneels before the girls and gives them a comforting hug. "Would you like to come and live here with me?" She closes her eyes, praying that they do not reject her offer. She feels them gasp softly and clutch at her body, tears soaking into her uniform. A kindhearted grumble emerges from the admiral. "I'd say that is a yes, Belle." Her smile is radiant as she whispers to her new daughters, "Thank you." Standing, she holds her hands out to the children. "Now who wants breakfast?"

ooOOoo

The next two days see a new routine develop at the base, and new life seems to fill the halls. While it is still a military installation, it is no surprise to Garp that the laughter and antics of children lighten the heavy atmosphere that can settle into a base, even one in the East Blue. Bellemere has received more reports of 'missing goods' in the past two days than she has drunk and disorderly conduct reports in the past month, and in the East Blue where little action occurs, drinking is almost a way of life. She would just roll her eyes and go see where Nami and Nojiko have stashed their ill-gotten gains this time. Though she would publicly reprimand the girls, internally she was applauding their ingenuity. In her own youth, Bellemere was quite the troublemaker, and though they are not hers by blood, their bond seems buried in their souls.

Garp, meanwhile, kept a close eye on both the girls and Luffy. It was getting a bit worrying that he has not woken up yet and he would wait one more day before they set back out. When he looked at Nami and Nojiko's antics, he was more interested in the potential it revealed than he was the petty thefts. While he could have stopped them, (truthfully, he was amused by their cleverness and sat back and watched half of them being pulled off) he was playing the long game. _"Stealth. Infiltration. Speed. Teamwork. Maybe I should bring a potential career with Luffy's future unit up with Belle."_ The other thing he was simply amazed by was Nami's unerring direction sense and Nojiko's instinctive grasp on tactics. _"That girl has the potential to be one of the greatest navigators I have ever seen, and Nojiko's strategic acumen is impressive. Tsuru would KILL to have an apprentice like her."_

Standing with a stretch, the old admiral saunters down to Luffy's room to check on his comatose grandson. Hearing a scuffle from within, he throws open the door only to have his jaw hit the floor. Makino's scarlet face clashes adorably with her green hair as Luffy is swinging her around the room cheerfully. "Isn't it great, Makino? I can help people! Shishishishi.." He continues to spin, the girl growing dizzier by the second. "Y..yes, Luffy. Put… me… doooooown!" He ignores her for a few seconds longer before planting her on her feet, leaving one hand at her waist to steady her as she regains her balance.

Garp lets loose a belly shaking laugh as Luffy turns to him with his megawatt grin. _"It's been years since I've seen the boy smile like that."_ He ruffles his grandson's hair and congratulates him, "Good job, Luffy. You did a damn good thing. So good, in fact, that I got word from Sengoku that they will be going ahead with your idea. Congratulations, Luffy. You're going to be a marine."


	16. A New Beginning

**Author's Note: Got some free time to myself again, so I did a bit of writing. Turned into the longest chapter to date. A lot of ground gets covered, and a few noticeable variations from canon are revealed. If you have complaints, send a PM, but I am unlikely to budge on any changes. On a personal note, Rabid Mite and I found out that we are having a little girl. Awesome times all around.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Responded in PM**

 **chimera629: Even in canon, Garp is kind of a dick. That said, it's Luffy's plan. Plus, he has a job to do so he can't exactly sit at Luffy's bed side. (Which, as someone who knows, is boring as hell.)**

Chapter 15: A New Beginning

Marine Base 16th Branch - 8 Years Ago

Following shortly after Luffy's excited cheers at his plan being accepted, Garp gives the two children a very basic workout regimen to start while he discusses a few matters with Bellemere. He watches Luffy drag Makino to the training room to get started then heads to the Lieutenant's office. Reaching his hand up to knock, he hears a raised voice from inside. Opting to be quiet (a rarity for the admiral), he slowly opens the door and slips inside. "Slow down, Genzo, and speak up. Who is attacking you?"

The Den Den Mushi has a harried expression as it sharply whispers, "FISHMEN. Led by some guy named Arlong. We need help out here. They've already killed two villagers."

Bellemere glances up at Garp who nods. "Count your blessings, Genzo. I am sending Admiral Garp to you. They should arrive within the hour."

A look of relief crosses the snail's face. "I have to go before I get caught. Hurry."

 _CLICK_

Garp turns on his heel and heads back to the door. "We'll raise anchor in ten. I will be heading back to Dawn Island immediately after resolving this situation, so what I have to discuss with you will be done remotely."

Bellemere gives the admiral a sharp salute. "Good hunting, sir."

He returns the salute and heads straight for the training room to collect the children before ushering them to the ship. "MARINES! GET ON THE SHIP. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION AND TIME IS A FACTOR. DROP EVERY DAMN THING YOU HAVE AND GET READY TO SAIL FOR COCOYASHI VILLAGE. THAT IS AN ORDER."

A rousing cry from his ship and the docks answers, "SIR! YES, SIR!"

ooOOoo

The tension was thick as the marine vessel docked at Cocoyashi Village. The streets were deserted, though a commotion could be heard from farther inland. Garp turns to the children before disembarking. "Now, this is going to be a very very dangerous situation, and your mother would murder me if I took you with me, so you are staying on the ship."

Luffy begins to argue, but Makino's slim hand over his mouth stifles it. "Yes, sir." She gives Luffy a hard stare, to which he rolls his eyes and nods. "Mfs, mrr." He steps away from Makino and crosses his arms in a sulk, after all, what kind of future hero of the people stays on the ship? He stalks back to the ship's training room to continue his morning's exercises, Makino following closely to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless.

Nodding, Garp turns to his troops and gets them mobilized. After ten minutes of searching, they find the village population surrounded by fishmen. The pirates' leader, a massive fishman with a jagged nose, stands laughing over them, a pile of money on his left side, three dead bodies on his right. The villagers are ushered into a line to make paying their 'tribute' more orderly. He tips his head back, and lets loose a chilling laugh through his saw like teeth. "SHAHAHAHAHA! You pathetic monkeys! The next person who attempts to not pay their tribute will get themselves AND the next two people killed."

Narrowing his eyes, Garp gestures for his marines to quietly take aim at the Fishmen guards. He takes a deep breath before bellowing, "FIRE!"

The villagers hit the dirt in fear, covering their heads as best they can, as an explosion of gunpowder rings through the air followed by the wet thuds of bullets striking bodies and heads. Over a dozen fishmen are felled in the opening volley, and the fishman captain looks sharply in the direction of the order. "WHO DARES CHALLENGE A SUPERIOR BEING?"

Never one to resist such a straight line, Garp strides fearlessly from the tree line. "I do, you overgrown guppy. The name's Garp." He cracks his knuckles. "You might know me as Garp the Fist."

With his name, a few fishmen grow nervous, though their leader merely snarls. "You will be Garp the Corpse for daring step foot in my territory, human. I am a fishman! Blessed by the Gods to be stronger than you pathetic humans." His ranting, however, comes to an abrupt halt as the old marine blurs from view and an explosion of pain radiates from the fishman's face, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Shrugging off his jacket and dropping it into the dirt, Garp slowly walks to the stunned fishman. "Strong? You? My eight-year-old grandson could take out a pathetic wretch like you." He reaches down to pick up the prone Arlong and rapidly coats his arm with Haki. Fortunately, he was paying attention to his Observation Haki and felt Arlong's intention to bite off his arm, so instead the shark-fishman's teeth do not penetrate the surface. With a sigh, he coats his left hand as well and brings it down on Arlong's head, shattering his top teeth. "Doing it the hard way will only make you die tired. You've used up all of your chances, Arlong." Seeing the startled look on the fishman's face, the admiral continues, "Yes, I know who you are. You were let into this sea as a favor to Jinbe on the promise that as long as you committed no crimes, you would not be bothered. Well, you killed innocent people here, fishsticks. You're out of strikes."

Grabbing Arlong by the throat, the elder marine easily lifts him, his body easily soaking the punches and kicks that the doomed fishman pounds into his torso. Extending one finger, he drives his left through Arlong's forehead, silencing the threat forever.

While the rest of Arlong's crew stands stunned, his lieutenants clutch their weapons and turn to attack the marines, but are easily overpowered. A small group of marines tend to the villagers, while the pirates are rounded up to be dealt with. As Garp and his men go down the line and put down the pirates, he hears a voice he really wishes he didn't. **"STOP."**

Garp turns to see his happy go lucky grandson, eyes glazed, walking over to the doomed pirates. Luffy's eyes scan the faces of the fishmen until he settles on one. **"Let this one live."** He points at the octopus fishman. **"He is… not innocent… but he is not guilty of any crimes."** Garp looks on astonished. _"We need to get a handle on whatever it is that takes the boy over. Though, I have to thank him this time."_

He nods and gestures for the fishman to be released, only to have him fall at Garp and Luffy's feet thanking them. "Eeeh… Thank you! Jinbe sent me with them to keep an eye on them but there wasn't anything I could to do stop them. I tried slipping the villagers money but…" He clutches at a slashed arm.

With a sigh, Garp helps the peculiar fishman up. "What's your name?"

Thanking the marine, he replies, "Hatchan." He looks around nervously. "So… I guess I'll be on my way." He looks at his swords, then decides that trigger happy marines might not be the best people to press for their return. Waving his six arms, he heads back to the dock where Mohmoo is hiding. Grabbing hold, he directs the Sea King to the open ocean and freedom.

Garp sends two marines to follow him to the dock and watch his departure. _"Better safe than sorry. Luffy said he was innocent… or whatever it was that took over did. We need to have a chat."_ He turns to his grandson, "And why are you here, Luffy?" He feels an unnerving sensation run over him as Luffy's glazed eyes look in his direction. **"Protecting the innocent. It is his calling."**

Seizing on the verbal cue, Garp interrupts, "You said HE. That means you aren't my grandson. Explain yourself, or I will do everything in my power to make you." 'Luffy' raises a hand in a gesture of peace, **"I am Luffy. Or, I will be. Technically. In time, his body will grow and his mind and will shall become strong enough to consciously control this power. Until then, his subconscious activates it and… I take over. I have no name, as I am not a person, nor am I the personification of the devil fruit. I have words because Luffy has words. I am his sense of justice. The boy has incredible instincts."**

Exhaling a sigh of relief, the admiral relaxes. "Alright then. You say he'll be able to control this later? Good. I'll be sure to add mental conditioning exercises to help speed that along. We are entirely in the dark when it comes to that devil fruit."

'Luffy' nods and weaves unsteadily. **"He will sleep for an hour. Good day, Admiral."** He tilts his head and regards the man, **"Her death is not your fault. You are innocent of that crime."** His eyes roll back in his head and the boy falls limply to the ground.

An unexpected tear rolls down the aged Admiral's face, which he roughly wipes away before lifting Luffy and heading back to the ship. Upon arrival, he searches for Makino. Finding her in their room taking a nap, he lays Luffy beside her and smiles as she instinctively reaches for him and holds him close. He mutters under his breath as he leaves, "Not your boyfriend…. Suuuure." Pausing, he glances back at the sleeping children. _"I'll keep my peace for now, but I'm watching you, 'Luffy.' I still don't fully buy what you're selling."_

ooOOoo

Foosha Village – 8 Years Ago

The return trip has been relatively uneventful. Brief combat training exercises in the morning, studying in the afternoon, and basic sailing knowledge at night. Garp looks at his trainees, which he includes Makino despite no definitive answer on her future enlistment, and smiles. _"A lot of potential."_ He grimaces as Luffy loses his footing on a small bit of sweat and spins uncontrollably to the floor. _"But it is still just potential. Speaking of…"_ He gets the children's attention, "Hey brats! I have to make a quick call, then it is study time." He waits for their nods then enters his office.

He closes the door behind him and sits down. Reaching for the Den Den Mushi, he pulls out a small address book and punches in the number he was looking for.

 _Purupurupuru – CLICK_

A tired female voice transmits through the snail, "Yeah? 16th Branch. Talk fast."

Roaring with laughter, Garp replies in a loud voice, "BWAHAHAHA! Sounds like motherhood hit you with both cannons, Belle!"

The snail blinks, and the woman's voice loses some of its sleepy edge. "Garp? What do you want? I heard from Genzo that things went well in town and that you left."

Grinning at the now cross looking snail, he chuckles, "Yeah, we took care of the fishmen. Though it's your two kids that I'm calling about."

With narrow eyes, the snail looks at Garp. "What about them? My paperwork is on the way to be processed. You tell me that I can't adopt them, and I'll pull out that pitiful facial hair of yours, Admiral or no Admiral."

Falling out of his chair laughing, Garp wipes at his eyes. _"Damn, this woman is fun. Those girls are in good hands."_ "Nah, it's about their futures. I noticed while I was there that those two troublemakers had some serious talents."

"Go on…" The woman replies slowly.

"You know what we are building, the Inspector Corps. I saw that those girls, while definitely trouble, had a knack for infiltration and stealth. Nami, in particular, along with an impressive direction sense. She's got navigation potential unlike anything I've seen in someone that young. Nojiko, on the other hand, came up with some brilliant strategies. I know Tsuru would love to have an apprentice, and if she had someone invested in the Corps, she would be happier."

The snail looked thoughtful, "I hadn't really thought of it. I know they were asking about that grandson of yours almost as soon as you left, so they might be interested. I'll have to ask them. I personally have no problem with it, as long as they are happy."

Garp nods, "Alright then. I'll send a message off to Sengoku and Tsuru to get their opinions."

"Alright then." Bellemere replies, her voice suddenly honey-sweet. "And Garp?"

"Yeah?" He looks quizzically at the snail.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE MY DAUGHTERS COMMITING A CRIME, YOU STOP THEM! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" The snail bounces off the desk in a yelling rage.

Garp merely roared his laugh and hung up, mid tirade, and started dialing his fellow marine officers. It would be a long afternoon.

ooOOoo

Coasting in to the dock at Foosha Village, the marines find themselves on red alert. Sitting proud as can be is the famous vessel of the Red Hair Pirates. Tensions remain high, despite Garp commanding everyone to stand down. Luffy and Makino practically vibrate in place in anticipation, Shanks' straw hat firmly on Makino's head. As they drop anchor, the two figures standing on the dock are plain to see. Red Haired Shanks and Annabelle, and they don't look pleased.

The potential violence in the air is high as the killing intent radiating from the small woman makes Garp pale slightly. He notices Shanks with a hand on her waist, whispering into her ear. From his posture, the Admiral can tell that the pirate is trying to keep the woman calm. Garp and the two children decend the gangplank and the two throw themselves into Annabelle, wrapping their arms about her waist. She momentarily looks down with maternal joy on her features, but that brief peace is interrupted by Garp clearing his throat. "So, Annab-"

 **SLAP!**

Garp does not resist the slap he was expecting, though he certainly did not expect the whiplike crack that thundered through the air.

"You took. My kids. On your damn boat. Without my permission. EXPLAIN. NOW." A look of fury rages in the small woman's eye, and in that moment Garp had the errant thought of, _"A jeweled eyepatch? Somewhat tastefully designed. Hmm.."_

The admiral opens his mouth to explain when Luffy piped up. "Mama Anna! It was the coolest and bestest thing! I got to save a person with my powers!" She looks down at the two, the look of triumph on Luffy's face and pride on her daughter's. The moment is further spoiled by the growling in Luffy's stomach and him slumping to the dock. "Hungryyyy…."

Shanks laughs at the young boy's antics and turns to Makino. "One Mother, delivered as promised, little lady. I have restored your treasure and so…" He reaches over and plucks his hat from her head. "I will reclaim mine." He grins and sets it on Annabelle's head, who looks somewhat crossly at the pirate, blushing at the gesture.

Maternal Instinct soon activates in overdrive as Annabelle guides the children towards the bar, her dispute momentarily forgotten as the children, HER children, need her. Garp lets out a sigh of relief which stops the moment the pirate opens his mouth. "You know… She's not really mad that you took them, well… the principle of it. She's mad that her surprise return was foiled. She'll get over it once they catch up." He laughs, pats the Admiral on the shoulder, and follows them to the bar.

ooOOoo

Catching up to them, he enters the bar to hear Luffy's story, "And then I woke up and they were all better and then we went to stop some fish people and saved more people then we got back on the boat and then we did a lot of training and then we got home!"

Annabelle blinks at the colossal run-on sentence that Luffy managed to deliver in a single breath. "Well. It sounds like you had an adventure, you two." Shanks looks up at Garp, his eyebrow cocked. "Fishmen?"

Garp grits his teeth, "Arlong and his crew. Tried to take over Cocoyashi. We saved who we could and put that mad dog down along with most of his crew."

Shanks tilts his head at the qualifier, "Why only most? I thought you marines were more thorough than that." He grins at the light barb he sent the admiral.

Thrusting a finger in Luffy's direction, Garp replies, "Blame him. He comes wobbling up after being told to stay on the ship and declares one of them innocent. Told me to let him go." He ruffles Luffy's hair. "I figured since we got the go ahead on Luffy's idea, that can be the first act of justice in his career." Luffy begins to pipe up about Nami and Nojiko, but he is interrupted, "Official act. You can't tell anyone about what you did for those girls."

The red haired pirate looks shrewdly at Luffy and then at Annabelle. "Lu. Do you think… do you think you can do that to Annabelle?"

Luffy thinks for a moment before shrugging, "I can give it a try!" He closes his eyes and grabs Annabelle's hand. The assembled company hold their breath, praying for it to work. 'Luffy' opens his eyes, **"Unfortunately it is not possible. She accepted her wounds as the price for saving her daughter. She could have saved herself first and avoided them. The boy is not strong enough. He may never be strong enough."** He wobbles unsteadily before falling asleep.

The group lets out a disappointed sigh, save for Annabelle. Her surrogate son's words strike her to the core and she lifts her fingers to her eyepatch. "And I would do it all over again." Shanks gently hugs around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head, causing Makino and Garp to drop their jaws.

Annabelle giggles softly at their faces, while Shanks just tilts his head back and laughs. Garp clears his throat, "So. That's a thing?" He rubs his face, "I need a drink." He stumbles to the bar and retrieves some sake following Annabelle's permission to raid the bar. "It is more complicated than that, Garp."

He slumps down, bottle in hand, and sighs, "Alright. Lay it on me."

Annabelle looks at Shanks, then at Makino and Garp. "Makino. You asked for my blessing to join Luffy if his little crusade was approved. You have it. However, you will be gone, and all that will be left for me here is memories. Not all of which are pleasant. When you leave, so will I. Shanks has offered me a place in the New World on an island that he protects, where I will be safe from anyone who tries to get at you two or Garp through me." She grabs and squeezes the pirate captain's hand. "And who knows what else the future will hold. However, the counter proposal to you, Garp. You cannot use me to find Shanks, and you cannot take the children until Ace leaves. Plus," she interrupts the argument forming. "You cannot prevent Ace from following his dream. If this is unacceptable, then as Makino's mother and Luffy's legal guardian, I forbid them from joining the Marines."

Garp grunts and drinks half of the bottle. "Well. You have rather neatly put me in a corner, Annabelle. Fine." Makino jumps for joy and starts to shake Luffy awake. His bleary eyes open and he stares unfocused at the green haired girl. "Luffy! I get to be a marine too!" His eyes focus and a megawatt grin crosses from ear to ear. He stands and hugs the girl close, "WOOO! WE GET TO BE MARINES!" Her face turns crimson as the sudden embrace catches her offguard. Seeing the smirking face of the adult trio, she sticks out her tongue and hugs the boy back. _"Now I don't have to watch him leave me."_ She pulls back to see his radiant smile, _"Ah dang… I think I like-like the little idiot."_

ooOOoo

Foosha Village – 4 Years Ago

A tall, freckled youth stands on the cliff overlooking the sea, his eyes closed. "ACE!" A younger male voice rings through the trees, followed by an almost lyrical female voice. "Ace? Everyone is waiting." Ace turns to look at the duo who just exited the treeline, Marine cadet uniforms worn proudly. He eyes the green haired young woman, one year his junior, with a sigh. _"I don't see what she sees in my idiot brother. Lucky bastard."_ And lucky he was. Not one year earlier, Luffy finally put two and two together to get 'girl' and realized just what it was about Makino that made her different. They had been together ever since.

With a grin, Ace waves at them. "Yeah, yeah… Keep your whites on." He approaches them and notices their hands behind their back. With a curious tilt, he looks in askance, "What?"

They look at each other and pull the hidden items from behind their backs. Luffy reveals an orange hat, and Makino bears a curved dagger. He smiles at the hat, and his eyes grow wide at the dagger. "Makino… isn't that…"

She smiles sweetly, "My mother's. We decided that it should go to you to help keep you safe. I have my father's pistols since they suit me better."

He reaches out and accepts their gifts, setting the hat on his head and the knife to his belt. "Well, damn. I'll do it justice." He slings his arms around the two and guides them towards the dock. "Alright, let' get this party started!"

Reaching the dock, he is surprised to see the crowd that is gathered. He fights back the tears of joy at such a display of acceptance and takes Luffy's outstretched hand. "You remember the deal, Ace. Don't hurt the innocent, even by accident, and I won't come after you." Garp's sigh is audible, as is the accompanying laughter from the crowd. "You got it, Lu."

He hops aboard his tiny craft and shoves off, opening the sail to catch the wind. He waves at the crowd as they recede into the distance. Just as he loses sight of the coast, he turns to the open sea and his eyes widen in shock. Standing on the deck of their ship, the Red Haired Pirates lazily salute the intrepid scion of their captain's captain. Ace grins and shouts, "SEE YOU IN THE GRAND LINE, SHANKS! I AM GOING TO SURPASS HIM. I AM GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

ooOOoo

Back at Foosha Village, Luffy and Makino are packing up their belongings and stowing them aboard Garp's ship. The town is gathered to bid them a proud goodbye as well, as today they start their official training. A few of the boys in the town look irritably at Luffy as not only is Makino his girlfriend, but an orange haired girl and a blue haired girl have shown up with the marine vessel, themselves also clad in marine white to help them pack up. The two hug Annabelle tightly, their sorrow at parting warring with their excitement at the next phase of their lives.

"It's time, Annabelle." A gruff voice equally filled with emotion calls from the door. "I'm sure you and that pirate brat, Shanks, have your own packing to do. I don't doubt that he's waiting somewhere for us to leave. Besides, you'll see and talk to them again." He mutters under his breath, "Even if you made the kids promise not to share the number and only use their Den Den Mushi. Every loophole."

Eventually, they board the vessel and cast off amidst tears and goodbyes. Like Ace, the marines spy the Red Haired Pirates giving their lazy salute as Shanks heads to Foosha to pick up Annabelle. With a sigh, Garp turns his back on the pirates and barks orders to make sail to their training island.

ooOOoo

Marine Training Base, Calm Belt – 4 Years Ago

It takes about two weeks to reach their destination, during which a fast bond develops between the four, although Garp does notice separate jealous glances cast in Makino's direction from both Nami and Nojiko. He chuckles and shakes his head, _"You're going to have interesting days ahead, Luffy, my boy. Interesting days ahead."_

The four follow Garp as they enter the training facility to meet a few "special personages" that the admiral only vaguely told them about as being their teachers. They file into their desks and are told to wait. Fortunately, they do not have to wait for long, as Garp reenters the room with an unlikely group of people, most of whom bear officer's coats. All save one man clad in black and purple, a brown cane clutched in his hands.

"Alright, kids. I'm going to give you some brief introductions. These four will be teaching all of you the basics of their respective fields before pairing off and taking an apprentice. It may be that you may be apprenticed to more than one. It may be that you only are with one. Teaching tactics, strategy, and general discipline, we have Vice-Admiral Tsuru." He gestures at the older woman who nods briefly.

The admiral turns to the tall man with thick muttonchops, "Teaching firearms and infiltration, this is Commander Masterson." The man grunts and waves, his eyes indicating he is only half paying attention.

Gesturing at the dapper looking gentleman leaning against the wall with a sword at his hip, Garp continues, "Bogard here is going to teach weapons and melee combat, as well as an introduction to what we call the Six Powers. You will be trained in movement and defensive techniques only."

Garp begins to introduce the man in black and purple, but is interrupted by the same man who rumbles, "My name is Issho. I am not a marine. I owe Garp a few favors, so I will complete your education on Observation Haki, as well as show you the basics of Armament Haki. Your bodies are of age where you can do so safely." He stands and bows to the assembled group. "If you will excuse me." He then uses the cane to guide his way from the room.

Luffy looks at him curiously, the girls in understanding. "He can't see?"

Scratching his head, Garp replies, "Yes and no. I don't know his full story, as you just don't ask that kind of thing. He uses Observation Haki to 'see' while using his cane to help." He looks with pride at the four teenagers. "Alright. Let's get you four settled in your bunks, then we'll begin your training. Dismissed, cadets."

The four stand and snap to attention, "Sir." They then follow Bogard to their respective bunks.

Garp watches their retreating forms before heading to his office for his next meeting. He sees the woman waiting impatiently outside of his office, and he gives an apologetic grin before inviting her inside. He gestures to a seat, which she takes with a glare. "Hina does not like having Hina's time wasted, Admiral Garp. You have not told Hina why you have called Hina here."

With a sigh at her personal idiosyncrasies, the admiral responds, "I have a job for you, Commander Hina. It will take a few years to get off the ground, but given your powers it is right up your alley." Seeing her intrigued, he continues, "We're putting together a special branch of the Marines. One designed to root out corruption in local governments, marine bases, and yes, catch the odd pirate or twelve. The first four members of this unit just began their training. I would like you to join in their training so they can get used to you and so you can become part of their team. Our liason with them, in charge of the ship when they set sail, giving them support during missions." He stands and extends his hand, "Do we have a deal, 'Captain' Hina?"


	17. Set Sail!

**Author's Note: So, it's been a wild month. Since my last update I have buckled down and graduated college, moved to another apartment, unpacked and set up said new apartment, and have begun the job search. Plus, Rabid Mite is telling me I was spoiling you a bit with my update frequency. *shrug***

 **I had a few messages and reviews asking the same question, so instead of addressing individually, I'll do it in one go. Hina is Captain of the ship. That's just the way it is. HOWEVER, Luffy is in charge of the mission. Luffy handles the what and why, Hina takes care of the how. Once they hit land, it's entirely the Luffy show with Hina providing support. She isn't a full member of the Inspector Corps, more a liaison.**

 **I've also been asked about the 'harem situation'. It may well shake out that way, however, currently the only pairing is Makino. Also, since this chapter is the start of the East Blue Arc, (last chapter ended the Prologue Arc) we will be running alongside the canon timeline. I feel the need to remind that there will be changes. Pretty dramatic ones in some cases, as you can tell from my prior chapters.**

 **iitrnr, Nightrelm415, and guest: Thanks for the support!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Kuina/Tashigi will be addressed in the story. Don't want to give away the game, so to speak. As far as who joins the crew and who doesn't, I can pretty much guarantee that most, but not all, of the original crew will join. OR WILL THEY?!**

 **TM11: Yeah, I am doing my best to make it something other than a copy pasta with some minor nudges. As for Makino… You'll see. Probably via flashbacks, since we're about to jump four years again.**

 **Chrisfragger: Yeah, Issho is my favorite marine now.**

 **What ripples have been created by one small boy? Let's read on…**

Chapter Sixteen: Set Sail!

Foosha Village – Present Day

A gentle breeze fills the air on Dawn Island. This day has progressed like any other: the townsfolk woke up, went about their chores and jobs, and looked forward to the evening. It is nearly midafternoon when they first see it. A sleek marine vessel unlike any they have seen before. If pressed, the fishermen of the village would guess it is built for speed; a lean predator of the seas. As it coasts into the dock and drops anchor, a young man in a black suit and a striking young woman with green hair are standing at the railing, their eyes casting over the village.

The young man nudges the woman with a grin, "Been a while since we've been here, Makino. Let's go say hi to the Mayor." He sees the radiant grin filled with mischief that stole his heart and they leap onto the dock and head towards the growing crowd.

Mayor Woop Slap, hustling to the dock, stops just as he reaches it, his jaw dropping at who he sees. "L-Luffy? Makino?!"

The two laugh at his surprise, warm grins across their faces. "Yeah, it's us. Just taking a quick stop since we were in the area to grab some essentials and see the ol' homestead." Luffy extends his hand, "It's been a while, Mayor."

Numbly taking the offered hand, the mayor looks to see a trio of beautiful women descending the gangplank. It takes him a moment to realize the blue haired and orange haired women were the same girls that came to take Luffy and Makino away. "Y..yes. It has. You lot have changed quite a bit…" Noticing the Captain's coat on Hina's shoulders, he clears his throat. "Care to introduce us, Luffy?"

With a smile, Luffy gestures to the assembled ladies. "You previously met Nami and Nojiko." The two wave with a smile before making their way towards the bar. "And this is Captain Hina, the Inquisitor is her ship, and she is aiding us in our mission." He boisterously gives her a one armed hug, dragging her the last step forward. Makino covers her eyes in exasperation, knowing what comes next.

Clearing her throat, Hina regards the young man. "Hina sees Luffy has not learned his lesson." She steps back through his arm, causing the mayor's eyes to bug out slightly, a black cuff and chain attached to the arm, then swiftly swipes her leg through his, connecting the three with a chain. Grabbing the chain, she then starts to drag him back up the gangplank into the ship. "Let's see if Hina can get through your thick head."

Luffy, who has been quietly giggling to himself, suddenly realizes the depth of his plight as the tiny pink haired woman manhandles him back into the ship, his eyes pleading silently to Makino who winks and sticks out her tongue. She then turns, and half-drags the mayor to the bar. "I want to see what you've done with the place since we left!" His eyes whirling from the madness that has descended upon his quiet little town, Woop Slap merely nods and plods along beside her.

ooOOoo

It is a quiet gathering in Party's Bar, as Luffy catches up with his hometown. A few of the men, after a few shots of liquid courage, take their chance at chatting up Nami and Nojiko. One brave lad tried to hit on Hina, but swiftly found himself bound and chained to the floor in an embarrassing pose. This led the remainder of the group to wisely avoid the standoffish pinkette. The sisterly duo, on the other hand, deftly returned light flirtations and accepted many free drinks, however it became apparent that they were merely toying with the men. A burly man, a few too many drinks in him to allow good judgment, got a bit too touchy-feely with the ladies and found himself embedded in the wall.

Luffy looks up at the sound of the impact and quickly assesses his friends. Not liking the deadly look in Nojiko's eye or the arm cast protectively over Nami's chest, he strides over to the fallen villager and pulls him up by the hair. In a resonant baritone, Luffy inquires, **"What did you do?"**

His eyes bleary, but answering compulsively, "Th' girl wuz askin' fer it. I wuzn't gonna leave witou' my money's worth…"

The temperature of the room drops sharply as an aura of power surrounds Luffy. "You hurt someone precious to me." Nami blushes slightly at his words, Makino notes it, but is more concerned about her boyfriend. "What you did is assault. By your own words, you admit guilt."

The man's eyes begin to clear, the danger sobering him quickly. He begins to stammer and beg, but is cut off.

Luffy locks eyes with him, his will pressing down on the now sober man. **"Do you accept punishment for your sins?"**

Afraid of saying the wrong thing, the man nods shakily.

With narrowed eyes, the raven haired man speaks his judgment, **"So be it."** A wave of energy pulses from Luffy's hand and spreads through the man's body.

Dropping the man to the ground, Luffy gestures to his crew. "Let's get back to the ship. It's time we left." Draping his arms around Makino and Nami, with Nojiko on Nami's other side, he leads his crew back to the Inquisitor.

Hina stays behind and casts her imperious glare over the rest of the village. "Hina thinks that a village that could produce Luffy should hold itself to higher standards. Luffy was merciful, so Hina will respect that. If Hina hears even one report of this kind of behavior again, Hina will return and destroy this bar herself." Spinning on her heel, her Captain's coat twirling dramatically, she exits the building.

Upon exiting the bar, Nami pushes off from Luffy, a bit reluctantly. "Thank you, Luffy. We could have handled him, though." She smiles at her sister, "Nojiko had it pretty well in hand."

With a sigh, Luffy grins, the tension releasing in one breath. "I know. You two are pretty tough, but…" A sober look crosses his face as he glances back at the village. "You shouldn't have had to. I thought this place would be better than that." His grin reappearing, he starts to say something, but is interrupted by a sound from his pocket.

 _Purupurupurupuru…_

Fishing out his Den Den Mushi, Luffy quickly answers. _CLICK._ "Inspector Luffy. Go ahead."

The snail, looking like it is chewing on something, begins to talk with its mouth 'full' "Luffy. There are reports that the Alvida Pirates are in your area. Since you are the closest, and it's on your route, we need you to take care of her and bring her to Shells Town for processing."

With a grin, Luffy acknowledges the order, "Sure thing, Gramps. Once Hina gets on board, we'll set sail." He nods towards the three women who take the non-verbal hint to get to their respective stations. Once they leave, he turns back to the snail. "And Gramps… Since there isn't a dedicated base here, Foosha doesn't see many marines. People are getting a bit rowdy here, so if you can have patrols come by at random intervals to make sure it stays a good place I would appreciate it."

With a serious look in its eyes, the snail looks at Luffy. "What happened?"

Luffy sighs and waves at the snail, "It's taken care of, I just don't want any repeats."

Nodding, the snail grunts. "Alright. Consider it done, and good hunting, Luffy."

 _CLICK._

ooOOoo

It has taken two hours for the curiosity to finish eating away at Nami's patience. She just had to know. Making her way to Luffy's office, she knocks softly. "Luffy?" She hears a muffled shuffling sound from within the room. _"Is someone else in there?"_ She starts to open the door, when it pulls out of her hand and opens from the inside. "Ah! Nami! Hi!"

Nami blinks at her flustered friend, her trained eyes noting his slightly ruffled hair and collar. She looks over his shoulder to see Makino fastidiously stacking papers and organizing, her own hair slightly mussed. Clearing her throat delicately, she ignores the blush on her own cheeks and gets to the bottom of her visit. "Can I come in? I want to talk about what happened."

Ushering her in and closing the door, Luffy sits on his desk and faces Nami. "Alrighty. What do you want to talk about?"

Her lips twist in thought as she tries to find the best words to use. "What did… you do to him? With your powers?"

Affecting a solemn stare, Luffy peers into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know? The answer may haunt you."

Nami blinks and nods slightly.

Opening his mouth to speak, Luffy breaks into hysterical laughter. "Shishishi… you should have seen your face." He looks up to see the incoming fist of the orange haired navigator. "Ah…"

Flying back over his desk and landing behind it, Luffy rubs his head. Makino looks on with an amused look on her face. "Did you really think that would turn out differently?" She pointedly does not help him up.

With a half-pout, Luffy defends his poor choice, "It was funnier in my head." He turns to the seething Nami. "I made it so he can't get drunk anymore." She snaps out of her irritability at his admission and nods. She looks closely at Luffy and can tell he isn't saying everything. "And?"

"And… he can't… you know." Luffy casts around for the words to get his point across. Helplessly, he just makes a vague yet suggestive gesture with his finger. Her face turning crimson at the implication, Nami chokes and stammers. "Ah. Yes. Well. That will teach him a lesson."

Luffy, similarly blushing, "Y..yeah. Well. He tried to hurt one of you, and the punishment fits the crime."

Makino tousles his hair and laughs, "Our protective little Inspector. You keep doing that to anyone who looks at us like that, and you'll unman half of the East Blue."

Luffy looks at his feet and mutters, "But you all will be safe…"

Kissing him lovingly on the cheek, Makino smiles, "True." She looks at Nami and sees a light flash of jealousy in her eyes that is quickly smothered. _"I should find a time to sort this out… Otherwise everyone will get hurt."_

A call is heard from the outside: "PIRATES SPOTTED. ALL HANDS, PREPARE FOR ACTION."

Grabbing his hammer and handing Makino her rifle, Luffy leads the charge from his office. "Let's go!"

ooOOoo

Luffy leans over the rail, his fingertips tracing the haft of his hammer, his foot tapping in impatience. "C'moooon…" Twice, so far, the eager young man has been stopped by one crewmember or another from just air walking to the ship and engaging the pirates. The tense atmosphere breaks with the sound of cannon fire.

Hina bellows from the deck, "ALL HANDS! BRACE…" She peers closer and realizes the pirate vessel did not fire. "BELAY THAT… Who the hell is firing…" Looking over at Luffy, she gives him a nod.

With a wide grin, Luffy turns to Nami and Nojiko, "Ready?" Seeing the two nod, he looks up to the crow's nest and locks eyes with Makino. "Cover us! We're going in!" The trio then blur with whispered "Shave" and the sound of air being impacted receding into the distance.

Landing deftly on the embattled pirate ship, the trio quickly adopt a combat stance, Nami wielding her staff, Nojiko sporting a pair of daggers, and Luffy his hammer. The panicking pirate crew freeze in their tracks at the sight and press a desperate attack.

Nami, easily the nimblest of the trio, bends like paper away from incoming blows before returning fire with a wide "air blade" from her staff, having adapted the Tempest Kick's principles to her weapon of choice. Ducking quickly, a cannonball soars where her head once was, her haki alerting her of the danger. She turns to glare in the direction of the cannon fire, absently dodging the frantic pirate attacks, and sees the bulk of the shots are impacting the civilian cruise ship. With an inarticulate exhalation of outrage, she imperiously tugs on Luffy's coat and points.

His eyes narrow. "Do you have this?" He points at the quickly thinning crowd of pirates, and a small smirk of satisfaction reaches his lips as he sees Nojiko use high speed movements to appear in the pirates' blindspots and precisely sever tendons in their hands and arms, causing them to be effectively, if potentially permanently, disarmed. "Yeah… you guys have this."

One desperate pirate manages to get the drop on the otherwise focused Luffy, but before his blade can seek the young man's life, it shatters near the hilt. With a cheery wave to their ship, he punches the pirate and turns towards the advancing marines, a scowl once more upon his face.

Crouching to leap into the air towards the advancing marine ships, he suddenly cocks his head to the side and hops back, narrowly avoiding the impact of a large body where he once stood and the iron mace embedded in the deck. Sizing up the new entrant, he taps his chin. "Nami?"

Looking back over her shoulder, she yells, "'Iron Mace' Alvida. ฿5,000,000."

Luffy smiles at the massive pirate woman. "You're under arrest. Are you going to go easily or will we have to subdue you?"

In wordless reply, the woman sends her namesake mace towards the young man. Luffy sighs and mutters, "Armament." He the allows the mace to strike his head, shattering the weapon. With an apologetic shrug, he says, "So be it. My turn."

Leaping into the air, Luffy twists and brings his hammer in a crushing sideways arc and catches the pirate captain in the side, sending her smashing through the wall of her ship. "Nojiko! Get some seastone cuffs on her. I don't know if she has a fruit or not, but we don't want to take chances. I have to see a man about a cannon." With that, the Inspector dashes through the air towards the other ships. Looking down at the cruise ship, he notices a small marine boarding vessel on the opposite side and the fighting over.

Opting to land on the cruise ship, he looks around and sees a pink haired marine chatting with an attractive young woman off to the side while various other marines search the ship for more pirates. Walking up behind the man, Luffy notes his rank as Lieutenant, claps a hand on his shoulder and spins him around.

No novice to battle, the lieutenant throws a punch with the spin, but is surprised to find his hand caught by a man in a black suit, a marine coat over his shoulders with an unusual rank insignia upon it. Thinking quickly, he apologizes smoothly and with posturing for his more delicate audience, "Terribly sorry, young man. Dreadful business with that pirate attack, and one can't be too careful. You should put that coat away, as impersonating a marine is a crime."

His face fills with confusion when the man instead asks, "Name. Rank. Assignment, marine."

Feeling the newcomer has overstepped good taste, "Lieutenant "Iron Fist" Fullbody. My assignment is classified. Who the hell do you think you are?" He then attempts to loom menacingly over Luffy.

Completely unimpressed, he replies with, "Inspector Luffy." He pulls out his identification card, signed by the Fleet Admiral. He turns and gives the woman a polite smile. "Please excuse us, ma'am. Official business."

With a nervous nod, she complies and fades into the crowd of cruise ship passengers, Fullbody's face a mask of impotent rage at being blocked at war with nervousness at mouthing off at the young inspector. Giving him a belated salute, Fullbody inquires, "What can I help you with, sir?"

With a piercing glare, Luffy's voice resonates, " **You can begin by telling me why you are not near your assigned patrol route and why you were firing upon a civilian vessel."**

Finding his tongue loosened, he begins to spill his proverbial guts, _"Oh shit… He's 'Confessor' Luffy."_ "We were on maneuvers when I decided to take a detour towards the Sea Restaurant Baratie. We came upon the attack, and I decided to try to impress the civilians by taking charge and capturing the pirates. Our shots were aimed to splash around the ship to increase a sense of danger. The reports could have led to a promotion and possibly scoring with one or more of the wealthy passengers." His eyes widen in panic as he desperately tries to resist any further incrimination.

With a snort of disgust, Luffy stares daggers at the man. "Pathetic. Be very, VERY glad there were no fatalities from your peacocking bullshit. Gather your men, get on your damn ship, sail to meet Hina at the Inquisitor, and toss the pirates you defeated in the brig on your ship. Alvida will remain on ours as will the ones we stopped. You will follow us to Shells Town. This is not up for debate. This is not up for review." He turns and walks to the edge of the ship. "Failure to comply will result in being stripped of your rank for reckless endangerment of civilians and fraud." With that, he launches himself back to the pirate vessel.

 **Author's Footnote:**

 **I know it will be asked, so I will go ahead and say that Nami, Nojiko, Makino, and Luffy all have an incomplete grasp on the Six Powers, varying levels of proficiency in Observation and Armament Haki (Some far better than others). Luffy's control isn't nearly at the "Trained by Rayleigh" level because I mean... Rayleigh.**


	18. A Shell Game

**Author's Note:** **Still job hunting. I do have another story up called Through Fire. It's set in Fairy Tail. I will be setting up a poll on my profile for this story soon. I would appreciate any input.**

 **Reishin Amara: I don't know what that means.**

 **Guest: The hammer is about waist high, walnut shaft with a steel core, a rounded spike on the base, and a small-ish hammer head. It's not a super-anime wacky hammer that is larger than the ship. If I can find a picture that looks good enough, I'll mention it next time.**

 **Darth Prime: In my experience, I've never seen Hina use a personal pronoun. If you can point me at the episode/issue where she does, I'd be happy to look.**

 **chimera629: Nami and Nojiko are in his unit. Nami's canon life of a thief who steals from pirates does not apply. As for him letting her thump him upside the head, he has his reasons, and it doesn't hurt him that much. There's also no punishment too overboard for sexual assault, even if it was thwarted.**

 **PsychopathOnADiet: Expect official and serious Luffy more often.**

 **iitrnr, Chrisfragger, and Guest: Thanks for the support.**

Chapter Seventeen: A Shell Game

Shells Town, Yotsuba Island

An eerie silence greets the marine vessels as they coast into the dock. While not expecting a greeting party or any fanfare, the deserted streets and shuttered windows lend a ghostly air to the town. Luffy, his face falling from an excited grin at seeing a new island to a worried scowl, looks around at the emptiness. Nodding, he turns to his crew. "Nami, Nojiko, Makino… I need you three to gather information on this town. Hide your marine insignia. There's something terribly wrong here. I feel… fear. And it got worse when we arrived."

The sound of a door creaking open and shutting, normally quiet enough to be lost in the white noise of an average town, echoes through the silence. Luffy turns his head and sees a tiny figure moving from shadow to shadow through the streets towards the marine base. "Coby, follow me. We're going to see what that kid is up to. Hina? Watch the ship. I'll send up a flare if we need back up."

The assembled crew acknowledge their assignment and get to work. The sisters nearly vanish into thin air while Makino looks for high ground to get a general lay of the land. Hina rounds on her crew and orders them to get ready for any action that Luffy deems appropriate.

Looking down at his pink haired companion, Luffy pats Coby's shoulder. "If I'm right, and I hope I am not… You'll get the proof I really wish I wouldn't be able to provide. Come on." The two then run after the tiny figure. _"I hate hurting people's dreams…"_ Luffy thought as he remembered meeting the boy.

ooo

A small outburst of surprise is heard on the captured pirate vessel when Hina's crew begin cataloguing the contents for their report. It came as a shock to the investigating marines to find a small, pink haired boy curled up in fear behind a set of barrels. "Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme…" The litany spilling forth from the boy's lips as his eyes are clenched tight, anticipating a beating that will not come. Uneasy with the prospect of comforting a child, even if he is a young teen, the squad leader calls back, "Get Inspector Luffy. He'll want to see this."

With those words, the boy's eyes pop open. _"Inspector? They aren't pirates?"_ He looks up to see the white uniform of the Marines, and tears flow fresh from his eyes. "I'm saved…" He looks up at the men he believes to be his saviors and is surprised when they give way to a man in a suit, leaning on a bloodied hammer.

The man tilts his head and smiles softly. "Hello there. I'm Luffy. What's your name, kid?" He crouches down, setting his hammer to the side as he gets to eye level with the boy.

"C-C-Coby. Sir. Sir Luffy, Sir." He wipes the tears streaking down his face. "Thanks for saving me. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to save me from Alvida." His eyes close as a shudder rips through his body, remembering all he has endured on her ship. He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and faces a smile more brilliant than the sun. Dazzled, he barely comprehends what he is being told. "Alvida is in custody. You are safe now, Coby."

Lunging forward, Coby hugs the raven haired man's torso as fresh tears spill. "Thank you."

Patting him on the head, Luffy gestures to the assembled marines. "Get Nami and Nojiko… Wait, they are probably not going to be leaving the treasury until it is counted, recounted, catalogued, and probably rolled around on." He smiles remembering similar antics during their training. "Get Makino. I'll need her help in a minute." He turns back to the sobbing teen. "Come on, Coby. Let's get you cleaned up and a warm meal in you. Then you can tell me all about it."

Nodding, the pink haired teen disengages from Luffy and follows him to the Inquisitor, meeting Makino along the way. "Makino, this is Coby. He was a prisoner on Alvida's ship. We're going to get him cleaned up and fed." Her eyes soften at the boy's plight and she smiles. "Sure thing, Lu."

Coby's eyes bug out at the sight of the woman. _"If she asked me who the most beautiful woman on the sea was, I wouldn't have to lie."_ Grinning at the reaction besides fear and panic from the teen, Luffy nudges him. "Coby, this is my girlfriend and super-amazing expert sniper, Makino."

Blushing furiously, he babbles his greeting, "N-N-nice to meet you, ma'am. Sorry for staring. After two years of having to tell Alvida she's the most beautiful woman on the sea, I got a bit carried away."

Their jaws dropping at his response, the two fall over themselves laughing. "Most… beautiful.. sea… Shishishishi" With wide eyes, Coby regards the giggling mess that he turned his erstwhile saviors into until it infectiously spread to him. For the first time in years, Coby laughed.

After a few soul-cleansing minutes of laughter, Luffy eyes the half-giggling boy. "So. You what's your story, kid? How did you end up tangled with Alvida?"

Staring at his toes, silently begging for them to answer for him. _"Traitors… what good are you."_ Coby sighs, "It was a mistake. I am from a fishing village, and I was going through my usual day, heading to the boat and when I boarded it, it turns out that I had walked on one of her landing craft. After that, it was chore boy or death." He sighs and kicks at the ground. "Because of that, I'll never be able to make my dream come true."

Ears perking, Luffy smiles at the boy. Makino laughs to herself as she is familiar with that look. "What is your dream, Coby? You never know what can happen."

Closing his eyes, and clenching his fists, Coby half shouts, "I want to be a marine! Marines save people wherever they go, not like some dirty pirates!" Upon uttering the word pirate, it appears as if the wind is taken out of his sails. "A pirate like I was forced to be. Now I'll never be a marine." Slumping down and clutching his knees to his chest, the pink haired boy quietly sobs.

Luffy and Makino look at each other, wordlessly communicating their need and desire to help him. Coby looks up in shock as he hears the reverberating tone in Luffy's voice, pulling at his soul. **"Do you swear that every word you have told us is absolutely true? Were you kidnapped by Alvida?"**

"Yes." Tears streaming down his face, Coby locks eyes with the Inspector. His eyes widen as Luffy tousles his hair. "I believe you. As a result, I will vouch for you and help you enlist when we reach Shells Town. You don't have to lose your dream."

Lunging forward, Coby wraps his arms around Luffy's torso. "Thank you…"

ooo

Shaking his head, Luffy clears the memory from his immediate focus as they approach the squat complex housing the marines. When the duo reaches the gate, they calmly walk inside, and what they see shocks Coby to his core.

Before their eyes, they see an oddly coiffed blonde gesturing imperiously towards the perimeter wall, while two marines hold a struggling child. "I SAID THROW HER OVER THE WALL!"

At those words, a rolling wave of power ripples through the courtyard, casting everyone to their knees. "BELAY. THAT. ORDER."

The two marines look up in terrified relief at the voice that accompanied that pressure. Seeing a young man in a naval officer's coat standing before them, they stagger to attention and salute. "SIR!"

The blond, his eyes bugging out, "Sir? MY FATHER is the only SIR on this island! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Narrowing his eyes, Luffy takes in the entire scene. Screaming lunatic? Check. Crucified man staring murderously at said lunatic and gratefully at the young inspector? Check. Terrified child. He nods and turns to Coby. "Coby. Take the little girl and escort her safely home. Wait for me there."

Luffy then looks at the bound man. "I will get your story here in a minute, and I can guarantee I am not going to like it." Seeing the fierce nod and glare from the man, he turns back to the lunatic. "That makes you a Morgan. And a weak one at that." Flicking his gaze up at the still saluting marines, he orders, "Marines. Arrest this man and take him to my ship. The Inquisitor is docked in the harbor. Captain Hina will take custody from there."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small golden chit. "Show her this and tell her to bring a company to this location. I am putting this island on lockdown and under my investigation. Failure to comply will result in your immediate arrest. Am I clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" The two then turn with gleeful malice towards the blonde. "Come with us. Sir. You have an appointment. Sir." They roughly grab the young fop and drag him screaming out of the gates.

Luffy turns to the man in the courtyard. "I know you can free yourself. While I can admire your courage in remaining detained, would you have intervened for the girl?" He tugs the rag out of the man's mouth.

A raspy voice emerges from the figure. "If she was in danger of losing her life, I would have. She's why I am on this cross."

Narrowing his eyes, Luffy questions him, " **What did you do to warrant this sentence?** "

With wide eyes, the man blurts out his 'crime', "I killed that little shit's pet wolf when it attacked the girl. If I did not accept this month long punishment, he would have had her family killed."

The man's hair stands on end as he feels a stronger wave of the pressure wash over him. He blinks as the raven haired stranger cuts his ropes with a boot knife. "This is worse than I feared. Go after those marines and see the medic aboard my ship." Luffy turns to storm the building, but finds a surprisingly strong hand gripping his shoulder.

"No. They damaged my pride and took my swords. I am going with you." He glowers at the younger man and is rewarded with the first smile he's seen from him. He catches the knife that is tossed to him.

"Here. What's your name?" Luffy pulls his hammer from beneath his coat.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

"My name is Inspector Monkey D. Luffy. Naval Intelligence. Good to meet you, Zoro."

With that, the two kick down the front doors of the base.

ooOOoo

Sitting atop the tallest building in town, Makino finds herself growing bored. "I hope Lu isn't hogging all the fun." She peers through her scope and watches as he sets a green haired man free and enters the base. "Yep. Hogging all the fun."

Turning back to look at the progress on the ship, she sees two unfamiliar marines dragging an odd looking blonde manchild aboard the ship, his wrists shackled. "And you probably did something very stupid." Her eyebrow arches when one of the marines hands a golden chit to Captain Hina, causing her to begin shouting orders and assembling an assault team. "VERY very stupid." She spins back and keeps her scope trained on the base, focusing her observation haki to track Luffy's presence to give him support as needed. "That's odd… why are the base's soldiers on the roof?"

ooOOoo

Meanwhile, in the village tavern, Nami and Nojiko are conversing with the owner, a delightful young woman named Ririka when they hear the back door open. Ririka turns in hope and has her hope rewarded when a young girl enters with Coby.

"Rika! I told you not to go outside. It's not safe! Especially for you…" Tears begin to line her eyes as she rushes to embrace her child.

Toeing the ground and hugging back, Rika confesses, "I had to give Mr. Zoro some food. I just had to!" She begins to sob and clutches her mother tighter.

Coby, utterly baffled by the situation, looks to Nami and Nojiko for clarification. "What is going on in this town? I thought Zoro was supposed to be an evil bounty hunter."

Before the women could explain, Coby feels a sharp impact on his shin. Hopping in pain, he is treated to the scolding voice of a child. "MR. ZORO IS NOT MEAN! He saved me from the bad man's wolf!" Tears flow freely as her words are choked with emotion. "He saved my life and they are hurting him for it."

Frantically looking around for some way to calm the girl down, he babbles, "I'm sorry! I thought Marines are supposed to help people. They're the good guys!"

With a pitying look, Nojiko shakes her head. "You'll find that marines are people. Some good, some great, some bad, some terrible. There are pirates with more honor than some marines, and some marines you could trust to the ends of the earth. Unfortunately, the reverse is also true, as corruption exists even in the government." " _Especially in the government_." She continues, "That's why Inspector Luffy does what he does. He catches bad guys, pirate, marine, civilian, and noble alike."

Eyes wide with awe, Coby breathes, "That's amazing. Do… Do you think I could join you?"

Nami looks the boy up and down, appraising his ability. "Maybe in a few years. You have a lot of training to catch up on, but you have potential. Potential and a good heart. That goes a long way for Luffy."

Ririka's eyes shoot open at the description of their unit. "So… He's here to free us from Morgan and his cronies?"

Smiling gently, Nami hugs the older woman. "Luffy will save you. It's what he does best."

ooOOoo

What began as a heroic charge into the base seeking justice with blades bared and right on their side slowly devolved into irritability and boredom. "I thought this place was supposed to be filled with Marines, Luffy. What gives?"

Scratching his head, Luffy looks around and sighs, a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot to check…" His eyes grow unfocused briefly, and he frowns. "The roof?" He looks at Zoro. "They are all on the roof, for some reason. Do you want to head there first or get your swords?"

Stopping in his tracks, Zoro contemplates the question. "Well, if I get my swords, I can help out more in the fight. Your knife is fine and all, but it's no sword."

"Shishishishi… Those would be the biggest boots ever!" His eyes nearly sparkle at the idea of gigantic boots.

Taken aback by the somewhat childish reaction, the green haired swordsman stares at him incredulously. "Wait… what?"

Luffy cocks his head to the side. "I got the knife from my boot. If it was a sword I would have needed bigger boots." He stares at Zoro, as if his 'unassailable logic' was clearly the obvious answer.

Sighing deeply, Zoro chuckles to himself. "After this, we're getting a drink." His stomach growls thunderously. "And some food. I bet you are hilarious drunk." He looks around. "Now, if I were a simpering idiot… where would I hide my…" He pauses, blinks, blinks again, then promptly smacks his forehead with his palm. "There. Found them."

Following Zoro's pointing finger, Luffy's eyes widen at the ostentatiously pink door labelled "Helmeppo's Room." Shaking his head, he regards the eyesore. "No words. I have… no words for this."

Hefting his hammer, Luffy pulls back and bashes the door down. If the door surprised them, the princess-like bedroom utterly floored them. Looking at his green haired companion, he nods to himself. "The less said the better, yeah?"

Zoro nods in agreement, flabbergasted by the design choices. He briefly scans the room and sighs in relief. Three katana rest in the corner, seemingly unharmed. After retrieving his swords, he cinches them to his waist, adjusting them for an easier draw. "Alright. Let's get this done so we can eat."

Grinning widely, Luffy leads the charge to the roof. The pair makes haste through the twists and turns of the base with remarkable speed considering the young Inspector had to double back three times to retrieve the swordsman who had split off and charged DOWN the stairs.

"Shishishi… Zoro, you're funny! You got lost on a staircase." Luffy begins to shake with suppressed laughter. "You need to join my group."

The swordsman glares at the young man. "I didn't get lost. The commander of this base was crafty enough to put in a stair maze, and I'm not joining you. I have my own plan and my own dream to fight for."

His eyes gleaming at the word 'dream' Luffy reaches out and steers Zoro back in the direction they were heading. "What's your dream? You never know if I can help or not."

Staring at the Inspector out of the corner of his eye, Zoro picks up the pace. "My dream is to be the world's greatest swordsman. I can't do that if I am in the marines."

Nodding in thought, Luffy regards his new friend, "Well, I do know some guys that might be able to help you. If you join my crew, we can ask them if we run into them."

Snickering, Zoro shakes his head, "I doubt you know anyone that can help me, kid. No offense."

"Well fine then. I won't introduce you to Hawk-guy or Shanks." He begins to pout as he powerwalks past the now stunned swordsman.

"YOU KNOW THE HAWK EYED MAN?!" Reaching out, he spins Luffy in place. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Gesturing vaguely, Luffy shrugs. "Yeah. Hawk-guy. And he's out there somewhere. I can probably track him down if I have to."

"I'm in."

Luffy eyes Zoro closely. "That was a quick change of heart."

Zoro clears his throat, "Tch… Hawk-eye Mihawk is currently the world's greatest swordsman. He is the man I have to surpass. Since you know him, you're my best shot of finding him."

Nodding, Luffy resumes the charge to the roof. "Fair enough. Though give me a chance to see how good you are before then. If I disturb his nap for someone, they had better be good enough. I don't want him to cut our new ship in half if he gets bored."

Eyes bugging out at the declaration, Zoro's resolve hardens further. _"Cut ships in half. If I can do that, I will be closer to the peak."_

ooOOoo

"PULL CAREFULLY, YOU MAGGOTS! DAMAGE TO IT IS AN ATTACK ON ME."

Luffy and Zoro look at each other as a voice booms from the other side of the roof access door.

"AND WHERE IS THAT LITTLE SHIT THAT CALLS HIMSELF MY SON?"

Squaring his shoulders, Luffy stalks through the doorway, Zoro close behind. "He's currently aboard my ship."

The massive axe-handed Lieutenant whirls at the sound of a new voice behind him. Eyes narrowing when he sees Zoro free, he grates through his teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are coming into MY base and freeing MY prisoner? MEN! ARREST HIM!"

With a cocky grin, Luffy flips out his badge and arches an eyebrow. "Inspector Monkey D. Luffy, Naval Intelligence. I am here by Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Admiral Garp's order to investigate corruption in Shell's Town. Looks like I have found it." He looks at the now hesitant marines. "Lieutenant Morgan, you are under arrest."

Turning to his insubordinate subordinates, Morgan roars. "KILL HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!" To emphasize his point, he turns and cleaves one of the marines in half.

Raising their weapons towards Luffy out of fear, apology writ across their eyes, they prepare to fire. However, instead of a sharp report of gunfire, two heavy snapping sounds ring out behind them. Turning to the sound, they blanch in fear as the massive statue of Morgan comes crashing down on the assembled marines.

Turning towards the city, Luffy grins his megawatt grin and gives a cheeky salute to his sniper/girlfriend.

On her far away rooftop, Makino smiles at her love. "Go get him, Lu."

As Luffy sighs happily and starts to turn back, he hears the sound of steel on steel. Zoro intercepting the Lieutenant's namesake axe-hand, grins at the young inspector. "Mind if I take this guy? I haven't had a good fight in weeks."

Nodding, Luffy walks over to the crumbled statue atop the assembled marines and sits on it, much to their groans. "Sure. This will give me a chance to assess your skill levels."

Rolling his eyes, Zoro ties his bandana around his head. "Tsh. As if I have to use my skill." He brings his swords back up just in time to intercept another rage filled blow.

"I AM GREAT! I AM AXE-HAND MORGAN! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL MYSELF!" Slashing wildly at the swordsman, foam begins dribbling from his odd metal jaw.

Sighing with boredom, Zoro sheathes two swords and lazily parries the axe strokes with one hand. "Now… I haven't developed any particular techniques when using only one sword, but if Mihawk can cut a ship, I should at least be able to do… THIS!"

Zoro lashes out with a sharp kick to Morgan's stomach, staggering the Lieutenant, then spins, bringing his blade down on the wooden shaft of Morgan's axe hand. Luffy looks up in interest as the white hilted blade passes effortlessly through the massive weapon, sending It crashing to the rooftop.

Morgan staggers, his eyes wide at being once again 'handless'. He reaches to his belt and quickly draws a pistol. "YOU DARE! I will melt down your swords and have a new hand crafted from your bones!" With a mad roar, he begins to pull the trigger, only to have the pistol explode in his hand as a high velocity round passes through the barrel, causing a blowback.

Howling with laughter, Luffy yells out, "THANKS MAKINO!" Cracking his neck, he draws his hammer. "Alright, Zoro. Time for me to finish this up." The swordsman inclines his head to Luffy and steps back. "Morgan, you are under arrest." With those words, he spins in the same deadly arc that he used to send the massive Alvida through her ship and effortlessly smites the corrupt Lieutenant, casting him down from the top of his base to the courtyard below.

Scratching his nose, Luffy looks at Zoro sheepishly. "I think I overdid it."


	19. Next Stop: Orange Town

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to nip something in the bud here before it gets too out of hand. Everything I put in a story is there for a reason, not just to satisfy a "canon behavior." Nami hitting Luffy (in his office with no witnesses besides Makino) is one of those things. She would never do that if anyone besides Makino or Nojiko was around for the reasons you are so vocally presenting. However, this is a boy she has known and spent her teenage years with. In private, that's what they are. Friends. When it's Go time, they put on their "Marine Face" and she doesn't question his orders. Bear in mind, as well, that they are NOT in the Military chain of command. They report to Luffy who reports to Garp and Sengoku, and Luffy is a bit more flexible.**

 **Regarding the disappointing amount of sympathy for the drunk man fondling an unwilling girl, tough shit. A) There is never an excuse for that behavior and it should be dealt with swiftly, B) When he healed them, he had to experience everything that was done to them so he is very VERY protective of them.**

 **If you don't like how I am portraying the characters and the consequences reaped by asshole characters, don't read. I will always side with the victim.**

 **Jinx777, iitrnr, Wispering Meadows: Thanks! Here it is! As I mentioned in a PM, I write in present tense to give a sense of urgency to scenes that I write. It helps me keep the story moving onward and less like a recounting of events.**

 **Ilireanwri: Smoker will most definitely be an ally. Tashigi…. You'll see. :D And yeah, Garp snatched up that seat for that very reason.**

 **Darth Prime: She's not actually disciplining for alcohol use. She is definitely against female objectification, and that's what was going on there. I'm going to stick with the third person for her because it helps me with a sense of her character. She's not going to go Full Juvia, but around people she's comfortable with it will slip. She hasn't really been in a super-official situation yet. We'll see.**

 **Guest: Yeah, Luffy will almost always overdo it. You're welcome!**

 **Maxe03: Alrighty. He took Coby because the rest were busy, and he figured he wouldn't need backup following a child. I mean, Rika is awesome but… Hina is in charge of her ship. Luffy is in charge of his team. Different 'crews' so to speak. Luffy latches onto dreamers. That's still his M.O. although he does assess personalities. Zoro would have sacrificed himself (and did) for the child. That's an endorsement in Luffy's books. Punishment will come…. And soon! At the present moment, Nami and Nojiko are at the same level as Zoro and have more tricks up their sleeves. Makino is stronger. And do not fret. Not all of the canon crew will be joining. DUN DUN DUUUUN.**

 **Chimera629: Don't know what to tell you dude. This is the nth chapter in a row that you've blasted me. Don't like it, stop reading.**

Chapter Eighteen: Next Stop: Orange Town

Luffy and Zoro, peering over the ledge of the base, ponder the twitching mess that is the former Lieutenant Morgan. The raven haired inspector rubs his neck in embarrassment as Zoro snorts. "How did that seem like a good plan?"

Kicking a rock from the roof, Luffy grumbles, "I forgot there wasn't a wall in the way. There's usually a wall in the way." He turns to the groaning mass of marines extracting their bruised and broken selves from the statue's rubble. "Oi! You lot! Get a stretcher, cart him into the infirmary, cuff him to a bed, and get in a holding cell!"

He points to the green haired swordsman, "Zoro here will escort you. Give him trouble, and he will put you down under my authority." Glaring at the few that began to raise their voices in dissent, "THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS. You ALL abetted in his crimes. You ALL will be punished for your cowardice and inaction. If you flee, you will be put down as a deserter."

The crowd stills and Zoro takes the opportunity to speak up. "Alright, chickenshits. GET MARCHING!" They immediately make haste to the courtyard to stabilize and incarcerate their former superior and themselves.

One marine steps from the group and approaches Luffy; Zoro's hand strays to the hilt of his sword. Stopping, he stands at attention and salutes. "Sir. I am Commander Ripper, second in command of this base. May I ask what you intend to do with my men?"

Narrowing his eyes, Luffy glares at the commander. "Are you begging for leniency? I got here in time to stop a CHILD from being thrown over a wall, and you have the audacity to ask for mercy?"

Steeling his jaw, Ripper shakes his head in the negative, "No sir. Just getting the full details so I can convey them to my marines. As their commander, it is my duty to do so."

Tilting his head in thought, the inspector considers his words, "You will be doing the following: Returning every scrap that was stolen from the people. My people are going to be taking a survey of the town to find out what was lost. I WILL know if you are holding back. You will go on half rations as penance for what befell Zoro. And finally… I will be giving ALL of you to my grandfather, Admiral Garp, and may the gods have mercy on your souls, Commander. Dismissed."

Paling slightly, Ripper salutes Luffy and returns to his men, bellowing for them to hustle. When the roof is clear, Luffy pulls a Den Den Mushi from his pocket.

 _Purupurupurupuru-CLICK!_

The snail's face takes on a serious yet somewhat goofy cast, "This is Garp."

Snickering, Luffy clears his throat. "Inspector Luffy reporting on Shell's Town. I have taken control of the base here and arrested Lieutenant Morgan… and pretty much every marine on the island. I recommend someplace serious for Morgan. He set himself up like a king here and has killed some of his men, and possibly some of the villagers. I have already stripped him of his rank. The rest are just a bunch of cowards that could use some toughening up. If they stood up to him instead of being afraid, things might not have gotten out of hand. I figure you could use a new project."

The snail begins to chuckle. "You do, eh?"

Luffy smirks, "Yeah. Don't want to lose your edge, Gramps. Oh! I found you a new student. His name is Coby. Lots of potential, just needs the kick in the ass to reach it. You can do what you want with Morgan's son… daughter… whatever the hell that thing was, but don't go easy on him. He tried to hurt a little girl and threatened to kill her family."

The snail grits its teeth. "Well then. This little priss will be my student's… Coby was it?... punching bag. Maybe I can beat a marine out of him."

"Shishishi… Sounds good, sir. I'll leave Lieutenant Fullbody and his crew here to cover the base until you get here and make permanent assignments."

The snail nods, "Sounds good. Good work, brat. The next island on your route is Orange Town. The bounty for Alvida has been deposited into your crew's account. You can pick it up in Loguetown. Garp out." _CLICK._

Shaking his head at his grandfather's antics, Luffy watches the marines gather up Morgan and cart him into the base. With a nod, he disappears from the roof in a blur of high speed movement.

ooOOoo

Skidding to a stop in front of Hina, Luffy grins at the captain and her assembled troops. "It's all taken care of."

Hina rolls her eyes at the boisterous inspector. "Very well." She turns to her men. "Stand down for further instructions." She looks at Luffy again. "Hina would like to know what happened and what you intend."

Luffy shrugs, "Found the Lieutenant. Saw he was guilty, beat him up and arrested the base." He looks over Hina's shoulder to the pink-haired Fullbody, catching him in the act of ogling the captain. "Fullbody! If you want regain some of the face you lost over Alvida, you will take temporary command over this base. The troops imprisoned inside will be picked up by Admiral Garp, so don't let them out."

Sweating slightly, Fullbody clears his throat. "Very well, sir. Is there anything else?"

Thinking, the inspector nods. "Take the pirates from Alvida's crew, and her, to the base and lock them in different cells. Garp will be picking them up too. Dismissed."

The lieutenant salutes and rallies his men to follow his new orders. Hina nods in approval. "Hina thinks Luffy did well. Do we have a new heading?"

Nodding, Luffy confirms, "Orange Town is next, according to the admiral. First, though, I need to find Coby." With a smile, Luffy waves, "Bye!" And disappears.

Hina catches herself chuckling softly at his antics before clearing her throat and turning to her troops, all of whom are conspicuously looking at anything and anywhere else. "Right. Help Fullbody with the pirates and get the ship prepared to set sail!"

With a unified salute, the marines bellow, "Sir! Yes, sir!" They then disperse to fulfill her orders.

ooOOoo

Luffy enters the tavern where Rika's mother works and sees a sight that many men and some women would find quite enviable. Coby, Luffy's current objective, is backed into a corner and surrounded by the beautiful trio of Makino, Nami, and Nojiko. Luffy chuckles at the boy's plight and how the crimson faced boy's hair looks almost white in comparison.

The green haired sniper's head tilts at the familiar laugh and a dazzling smile crosses her face as she locks eyes with Luffy. "Found him." As quick as he found himself surrounded, Coby was suddenly abandoned in favor of the young Inspector. He breathes deeply in relief and slumps into a chair.

The raven haired inspector, on the other hand, straightens up and exudes an aura of command. "Ladies. Report."

Their years together and professionalism cluing them in that it is not time for games, the trio stand at attention before their commander. Makino leads off, "I secured the highest vantage point and laid down covering fire. I did not see any indication of further difficulties on the island."

Picking up from there, Nojiko continues, "Nami and I split up to cover more ground and seem more approachable. The common sentiment is Morgan is a tyrant and responsible for the current conditions of the town. At least four villagers have been killed." She reaches into her pocket and retrieves a list. "This is a list of the names of the dead as well as the names of the people I spoke with."

Luffy scratches his chin. "Did any of them indicate Morgan's son as pulling the trigger or actively participating in their deaths, other than being an irritating shit?"

Nami pipes up, "Not that I saw." She retrieves a similar list. "While he whined and blustered, he was not really taken seriously by the marines. As far as I can tell, Morgan did all of the killing in fits of rage."

The inspector's face grows stony as the reports conclude. "Thank you, ladies. I will compile a proper report to leave for Admiral Garp to retrieve with the prisoners." His face softens as he smiles at his three closest friends. "Well done. I don't think they will all go this smoothly, but for now let's enjoy the win. Dismissed."

The trio relax and smile, Nami and Nojiko letting out a whoop of celebration and walk over to the bar for a drink in celebration. Makino drapes her arms around Luffy's neck and quite thoroughly kisses her boyfriend, now that he is not in "work mode."

After a few (dozen) moments, he disentangles himself from her embrace. "As much as I want to keep doing that, I still need to talk to Coby. Once you three are done here, head back to the ship. Our next assignment will take us to Orange Town." He gives her a quick peck on the nose, and walks over to the pink haired boy.

Coby perks up when his personal hero shows up at the table. "Inspector Luffy! Glad to see you made it out in one piece."

Luffy laughs, "Shishishi… yeah. It'll take more than that to get me, and I picked up a new crew member! I'm also glad to see you got the girl home safely. Well done." Luffy pulls up a chair and half sprawls in it. "Now, I have something quite serious to discuss with you. It's about your future."

Coby's eyes widen and his pulse begins to race. "Y..Yeah?"

The inspector's face grows still and solemn. "I spoke with Admiral Garp, and I'm sorry to say… he has accepted you as a recruit."

As Luffy's words continue, Coby's face falls until his words finally click in his mind. Eyes wide with hope, he exclaims, "You mean it?! I get to join you!?"

Luffy grins at the boy's enthusiasm and raises one hand, "If you make it through training. How fast that happens is entirely up to your determination and willpower. As a warning, the Admiral is a total hardass and will make your life a living hell. Now, the rest of us are going to be setting sail here within the hour and Garp will be here by tomorrow afternoon. He will send me progress reports, and I hope you make the cut. You have potential. Live up to it." The inspector rises, pats Coby's shoulder, whistles for the girls to wrap up their business, and heads out of the bar.

ooOOoo

Luffy looks out over the rails and smiles as he sees Lieutenant Fullbody's men, the Lieutenant, and Coby giving a somewhat crisp salute as they pull away from the dock. He solemnly salutes in return before giving an enormous grin and waving. "BYE, EVERYONE!"

He turns back to look at the assembled mass on the ship, sailors moving along the beams and setting the ropes in an ancient dance between man and sea. He smiles in satisfaction at the efficiency and absolute command Hina has over her ship and crew. Luffy's smile falters briefly when he sees Zoro taking a nap against a rail. _"Going to have to fix that… Can't have him napping all the time."_ He calmly saunters over to the sleeping swordsman and gives him an idle kick. Snores break off with an evil glare, as Luffy points to the door with an unspoken command. With a sigh, the swordsman gets up and moves into their 'headquarters.'

He looks in the crow's nest to see Makino calmly scanning the horizon. Not to disparage the lookouts among Hina's standing crew, but the green haired sniper's keen eyes leave them in the dust. Seeing her glance back to him, he gives a sly wink and moves towards the offices set aside for his team.

Entering their suite, he sees Nami furiously sketching out the cartographical information for Yotsuba Island, her tongue sticking out slightly from the corner of her mouth as she concentrates on her life's work. Nojiko is at a desk on the opposite wall, cleaning her pistols and checking the edges of her knives. The newly relocated Zoro is performing similar care and maintenance over his three blades, occasionally grunting out a suggestion to Nojiko for more effective tips for her daggers.

Smiling at their industrious use of time, Luffy half turns when the door opens, admitting Makino. "Alright, now that we are all here, we can get our introductions out of the way. Ladies, this is Roronoa Zoro. He will be joining our team." He nods in greeting as Luffy turns towards the ladies. "Zoro, this is Makino, Nami, and Nojiko. Makino is our sniper, although she's pretty nasty with a knife herself. Nami is our navigator, and along with Nojiko, one of our infiltration specialists. Nojiko is a skilled tactician, and if I'm not around giving direction, listen to her. Now, as we are not directly in the chain of command, we do not have traditional ranks. My rank is Chief Inspector, although it's usually shortened to just Inspector. Your 'designation' hasn't quite been hammered out yet, although it is likely to be Inspector as well." He frowns a little. "Which means I will probably have to start using 'Chief Inspector'."

He regards the four members of his team with a calm, level gaze. "This unit is new in regards to the Marines and the World Government, as such the actions you take are under severe scrutiny. I don't care what you do or say while we are all alone in this area, but on the deck, on an island, or anywhere else that isn't these specific rooms, you will behave appropriate to your station." He meets Zoro's eyes, "That means no napping outside of your bunk." He gestures to the rest, "They already heard this before we ever set out, which is why Nami will occasionally deck me when it's just us, but outside of these rooms she behaves professionally."

Nami blushes lightly and returns to her maps.

Luffy continues, "We are the example and must remain above reproach, because we may need to make a disciplinary correction somewhere and we CANNOT have the same action on our own record. This is why I elected to make this area a neutral haven. In here, we are comrades, friends, and dreamers, because out there mine is the only hand at the wheel. Well, not at the wheel as when we're on Hina's ship, she's in charge. But on land, I run the show."

Zoro nods, "Sure thing, 'Chief.'"

Luffy sticks his tongue out in distaste as the three ladies descend into what can only be described as a 'giggle fit.' _"This is going to be a long trip…"_

 **Author's Footnote: So. Been a while since I updated. Rabid Mite and I have gone from counting the months and weeks to counting the days until our 'crew' grows by one daughter, so I've been a bit distracted. That and the job search. Yeesh.**


	20. Send in the Clowns

**Author's Note: Sorry, it has been a while. Picked up a few new faces despite the hiatus. Welcome! Since my last post, I have started my new job and Rabid Mite and I welcomed our daughter into the world. My contract has since ended at that position, and I will be on the job hunt while taking care of my little one. As a result, my leisure time at a computer has been severely curtailed. That being said, I have managed to carve out some time in my day to day to get writing done.**

 **Guest: I don't know what to tell you, bud. AUs are AUs for a reason.**

 **Chrisfragger: The Buggy fight… Heh... you'll see.**

 **Shinjojin: Yeah, given that a staff is 'sharper' than a leg, it seems like a reasonable extension.**

 **Maxe03: As for Nami hitting Luffy, if she did that on the deck of the ship she would be tossed in the brig. At this point in the story, they have been friends/training together for four years. Will he bonk her on the head if she's being irritating to him? Sure. Will he retaliate if she decks him for pranking her? No. She's not close enough to Zoro for casual battery. As for the future, who can say? (Besides me. Because I know it.)**

 **1andonlyjack, jinx777: Thanks for the support!**

Chapter Nineteen: Send in the Clowns

The voyage to Orange Town was calm and uneventful for those aboard the Inquisitor. The only exception to the generally peaceful trip occurred when Zoro decided to test his skill against the crew. Ten minutes and a vigorous scolding from both Captain Hina and the ship's doctor at the large pile of wounded marines left on the deck later, the green haired swordsman returned to his routine of weight lifting and sword maintenance. After the mass regained consciousness, they sought out the former pirate hunter for instruction, and thus he took to the task of teacher although his new pupils would call him 'Demon' behind his back.

In the afternoon of the third day, the look outs began calling. "Small craft off the starboard bow!"

Eager to see something new, Luffy rushes to the rail, maintaining a thin veneer of decorum as he tries to get a look. Hina follows, shaking her head. Drawing a small spyglass, she extends it and takes a look herself. A minor scowl crosses her face as she spies a three-man craft, a chest in the back, and a small banner bearing the Jolly Roger of Buggy the Clown.

Handing the glass to Luffy, who is still straining to get a look, she turns to address the crew. "Pirates off the starboard. There are only three of them, but that's no reason to get sloppy. Hina wants them caught. Hina wants them questioned. Make it so." The pink haired captain then turns her gaze back towards their target, her posture that of rigid alertness.

The crew begins to bustle about, setting their sails and running out the short-range cannons. Luffy, his face set with determination, gestures to his team to fall in. Seeing them report in short order, he barely suppresses a grin. "This is a ship-board encounter. Do not engage unless commanded to do so by Captain Hina. In this, we are subordinate. Take your stations, but hold for further orders. Dismissed."

In unison, the quartet salutes and replies, "Sir!" They then take to their posts, Makino in the crow's nest, Nami and Nojiko near the aft, and Zoro near the foredeck. Zoro takes his position and is immediately addressed by the Captain.

"Mister Roronoa, while the Inspector has seen you in combat, Hina has not. Take point on the capture. Hina wants them all alive, understood?" Hina stares expectantly at the swordsman.

Nodding briskly, Zoro replies, "Yes, ma'am." He then checks his swords, turns to the assembled marines and selects the three who disappointed him the least in his lessons. "Alright, boys. Let's get this done."

In minutes, the Inquisitor overtakes the small craft and the battle, such as it was, is joined. Zoro leaps down, landing between the three pirates, and in a single, smooth draw of his swords, knocks the trio out. By the time his selected team joins him, Zoro is scratching his head. "Well. That was easy. Cuff them and get them on the ship." He starts looking around the boat for any other information, finding none, he hefts the chest and calls up for a rope. Tying it around the chest, he climbs back aboard the Inquisitor.

Sighing heavily, Hina shakes her head, "Hina was hoping for a better test. Well done, Mister Roronoa. You are dismissed." With a nod in lieu of a salute, Zoro returns to his cabin to inspect his swords and take a nap.

ooOOoo

The three pirates regain consciousness in the brig, the sudden environment change causing them to panic as Luffy saunters over and leans against the wall. "So. Tiny boat like that has to be short range, which means you are based nearby. Tell me where your Captain and flagship are, and I might be lenient." The raven-haired inspector scratches his nose idly, looking bored.

Drawing up what little courage they have, the three stubbornly refuse, "No way are we gonna rat out Boss Buggy." The trio, seemingly designating a leader, position themselves in stubborn defiance with one head of the other two.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Luffy's eyes lock with their 'leader's', " **Where is Buggy the Clown?** "

Twitching uncontrollably, the man starts spitting foam as he tries to force his jaw closed but to no avail. "O..Orange Town."

The remaining pair look at him, then in abject horror at Luffy. "'Confessor' Luffy?!" They charge at the bars opposite where Luffy stands and begin to scream, as if they could panic their way through. "LET US OUT! LET US OUT!"

Blinking, Luffy scratches his head, "Confessor? That's a new one…" He shrugs dismissively, "Thanks for the information." He spins on his heel and exits the room in search of Hina.

ooOOoo

Luffy finds the pink haired captain standing at the forward bow, her eyes sweeping the horizon. "So, I got the intel we wanted. Turns out we won't have to make a side trip after all. Buggy's hiding out in Orange Town. You want me to call a detention vessel in, or do you want to do it?" He tilts his head slightly, awaiting her answer.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Hina replies, "Hina will do it, as Hina has things to discuss with Admiral Garp. Ready your team for ground action when we arrive. Buggy's bounty is large for this sea, and rumor has it that he has eaten a Devil Fruit."

Nodding, Luffy agrees, "Sure thing, Captain. I'll have the girls grab the Sea Stone cuffs. The closest base to Orange Town is in the Conomi Islands, if memory serves, so we won't have TOO much of a wait."

With an idle wave, Hina departs, "Indeed, Inspector. If you need Hina, look in the office."

Watching her retreating form briefly, he shakes his head and looks up at the crow's nest. He spies his green haired sniper looking down, a cheeky grin across her face. Rolling his eyes, Luffy gestures for her to gather the rest and meet him in their offices.

ooOOoo

After the group finishes assembling, they relax into their chairs awaiting information. Luffy glances at the map, muttering softly before drawing himself up and looking at his team. "Alrighty, so our next objective was going to be a routine visit at Orange Town, check out how they are doing and what, if any, information they have for us. Our three guests changed that plan. We are still heading to Orange Town, but not as surveyors. We are liberators. Buggy the Clown's flagship is apparently docked there, and if he sticks to his M.O., he will take over the town through terror, driving the residents out, and steal their possessions. How he has managed to slip through the cracks remains a mystery, although there are rumors that he has eaten a Devil Fruit. What manner, I do not know, so folks without Devil Fruits be sure to grab the Sea Stone cuffs. Unfortunately, since we are not expected to enter the Grand Line any time soon, we do not have any Sea Stone weaponry to pass around since the East Blue has few if any Devil Fruit users beyond, well… myself and Hina. If our orders change, we'll swing by Loguetown for a resupply. For now, get your game faces on. We're a few hours out, but we don't know who we might run into on the sea. Dismissed."

Luffy returns to his desk and his analysis of the town. Makino walks over, kisses him on the temple before ruffling his hair, then goes to check her rifle and pistols. Zoro, his swords already immaculate, goes to his bunk to catch a few hours before show time. The sisters drag their chairs over to Luffy's desk to aid in any strategic planning, then depart to gather their gear and the cuffs. The team throws itself into preparation, as this is the first major operation they have undertaken since their inception, as the Liberation of Shell's Town was entirely unexpected.

They finish their preparation just in time to hear the words they have been waiting for, "Land Ho!"

ooOOoo

Luffy and his team stare out over the water as the wreckage of Orange Town comes into view, his fingers clenching down on the rail before he turns with a light growl, "Hina, if we could land on the outskirts instead of the dock, I would appreciate it. I'd like to meet up with the townspeople before scouring this place of its infestation." Zoro's eyebrow arches at the severity of his tone, however the girls just nod along with him.

Hina, with a curt nod, turns to relay the request and soon the Inquisitor is routed along the coast to a small beach. The Inspector Corps disembark from the vessel in short order, and Luffy turns back to the ship. "Give us half an hour then blockade the dock. We don't want them getting out." He waves briefly as the ship pulls back out again and turns to his crew. "Alright, we're going to find the townspeople to get some intel on the clown and his crew. From there, we'll move against them. Barring any surprises, Nami, I want you to infiltrate their ship. Disable it and confiscate their stolen goods. If it has verifiable provenance, make a note so it can be returned. Nojiko, infiltrate their base of operations, wherever it may be. Sabotage is the name of the game. If they have cannons, make them inoperable. Zoro, you're with me. We'll take on Buggy and his crew. This will also give me a chance to see you operate on a mission. Makino, you know the drill. Go high and cover us. Any questions?" Seeing no questions, he nods and stretches. "Let's get to work."

ooOOoo

The inspectors are gathered with the milling townsfolk, their complaints ringing out in a din of anguish. Raising his hand to get their focus, Luffy clears his throat. "Alright, so to sum up, he's hiding out in the bar, stealing everything, and blowing up everything that is left?" He looks inquisitively at the old mayor.

Boodle, nodding firmly, confirms his summation, "Yeah. That sounds about right. I'm going to head into town myself here in a minute. Look for Chouchou. Try to get him out of there."

Tilting his head to the side, Luffy blinks, "There's still someone there?"

Sighing deeply, the mayor nods, "Chouchou. He's a small white dog. He's been standing guard over his master's pet shop ever since Hocker passed away. No matter how much we tell him, he refuses to budge."

A ghost of a sad smile crosses Luffy's face, "He's protecting his treasure. I'll keep an eye out for him and make sure nothing bad happens to him. You have my word." The raven-haired inspector turns to his team. "Alright, let's move out. We have a friend to rescue and a town to liberate." Nodding to the mayor and the townsfolk, he turns and walks towards the city. As they go, Luffy drifts close to Makino. "Keep an eye out for the little guy. If anything gets near him and his shop, take it down. He's suffered enough."

A steely look crosses Makino's eyes, "You can count on it."

Luffy squeezes her hand slightly before turning to his team. "Alright, that aside, our standing assignments are a go. Zoro, with me."

The two men stalk towards the center of town and the bar as the ladies move to their assignments. Nojiko follows the men in the shadows for the opportunity to slip into the base while the pirates are distracted.

As they approach the bar, they hear a raucous laugh over the pirates' celebration. Feeling enough is enough, Luffy takes a deep breath and bellows, "OI! CLOWN! GET YOUR BIG NOSE OUT HERE SO I CAN ARREST IT."

The party falls silent as the grave until an affronted shriek pierces the air, "WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?!" A head pokes over the edge of the building and looks down. His blue hair hidden beneath his hat, and his slender frame masked by his oversized coat, Luffy and Zoro are presented with a somewhat squat silhouette of a raging clown pirate.

Scratching his head, Luffy points his finger. "That would be you. Come on down here, or we'll have to take down this entire building, and between us, that is a lot of effort I would rather not spend."

Nodding, Buggy mutters, "Sure, let me just… AS IF THAT WOULD HAPPEN! FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" He takes a step back and the barrel of a cannon takes his place. Zoro takes a defensive stance only to see Luffy rolling his eyes.

"Oi, Zoro."

"Yeah?"

"Want to see a neat trick?" His voice filled with an amused inflection.

Cocking his head to the side, Zoro shrugs. "Eh, sure. What is it?"

Cracking his knuckles, Luffy takes an odd stance, "Just a little something my Gramps taught me." His sentence is ended by the cannon's fire, the explosive round rocketing towards them, only to be caught in Luffy's bare hand and launched back with similar velocity.

Zoro's eyes widen at the spectacle of the "neat trick" and watches as the ball returns to and detonates the building. "Uh… Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

Clearing his throat delicately, he phrases his next words delicately. "Wasn't Nojiko in there?"

Standing stoically, Luffy nods. "Yeah."

Zoro stares at the wreckage. "So… what are you going to tell her?"

Luffy looks at him with a calm face, but his eyes tell a very different, and far more panicked story. "I am going to say that Big Nose did it."

Zoro nods wordlessly. He looks around in the debris only to see a wall shift revealing two battered and bruised bodies that suddenly fall. A man wearing a scarf, vest, and white pants as well as the clownish captain stand unharmed, their human shields acquitting themselves well in their unwilling task.

A separate section is kicked open, a wine cellar by Zoro's estimation. A slightly singed and irritable Nojiko stalks up from below. "WHO?" Her hair standing on end, somewhat frazzled.

Luffy and Zoro merely point at the overconfident clown. "He did it." They say in unison.

The bluenette turns her rage on the clown, as she hears him ranting at the destructive force of his Buggy Balls. She stalks behind the oblivious pirate before winding up and delivering a swift kick between his legs. She glares at Cabaji and returns to her task below the bar, muttering about applying destructive force to his Buggy Balls.

The three men look at each other, her retreating form, and the writhing form of the clown faced captain. Luffy clears his throat, "At… at least she didn't use haki?"

The other two nod, not knowing what this 'haki' thing is, but the look on the inspector's face tell them that for the clown's sake, it is indeed good. The reflective moment is ended by the sound of gunfire from the town proper. Luffy's eyes narrow as he turns to Zoro. "Take care of this last guy, chain up Buggy with Seastone, and meet Nami over at their ship. She might need a hand."

Drawing his swords, Zoro turns to Cabaji. "Sure thing, boss." He clenches the third between his teeth, a look of realization on the acrobat's face.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro? My name will grow after I take your head." He draws his cutlass and flips out a unicycle.

Luffy blinks at the development before turning forcibly towards town. "Check on Makino, don't get distracted by awesome unicycle clown fights," he mutters to himself. Gritting his teeth, he charges into town as Zoro leaps into action, blades meeting with a sharp crash.

ooOOoo

Makino dashes from rooftop to rooftop, utilizing the high-speed movement techniques to gain momentum between jumps. In her search, she keeps a weather eye on her leader and love. Seeing him take his stance, she peers through the scope in time to see Nojiko sneak into the building. Thinking nothing of it, she watches at Luffy catches and returns the cannon ball and pales as the building explodes. Lowering the gun, she rests her head in the palm of her hand. "Dammit, Lu." She looks again to see the aftermath and Nojiko's 'revenge.'

Smiling to herself, Makino eyes Luffy. "Oh, my sweet idiot." She blushes as her mind takes a trip down her subconscious. "I wonder what I'll get to keep quiet about this." Her reverie is broken by the sound of a dog's bark. Whipping her head to the side, she spies the tiny white form in the distance, a large lion and a man in a... bear… costume… approaching him with menace. She lines up her shot, and between breaths, she squeezes the trigger.

Mohji is having a fantastic day. Plenty of villagers to rob, food to feed Richie, and no one around to oppose them. Just this stupid dog between his Richie and a pet food store. He hears the distant crack of gunfire and a slight tug on his hair. Blinking, he feels the top of his head and pales. One of his "ears" is missing. Looking around in a panic, he tries to take cover while searching for his assailant. As he dives, he feels a second tug and knows his stylish hair cut is ruined. "RICHIE! FIND WHOEVER IS SHOOTING AND EAT THEM! LEAVE THE DUMB DOG FOR NOW."

With a lumbering groan, the lion sniffs in the air and fixates on a rooftop in the medium distance. He accelerates quickly and rams into the side of the building, bringing it down. A blurred form dashes from rooftop to rooftop and the beast and his tamer hear another sharp crack of gunfire. Blood blossoms from Richie's shoulder, causing the massive beast to stagger before continuing to chase their attacker. The pattern repeats in the other shoulder followed by the lion's hips. Slowing to a limp, Richie collapses, attempting to lick his wounds and letting out a plaintive growl.

"Richie!" Mohji draws a small pistol from his belt while dashing to his partner. Feeling a quick breeze behind him, he starts to turn but feels the barrel of a gun against his head.

A light yet stern female voice commands, "Drop it. You are under arrest."

His courage shattered without his beloved beast, the gun tumbles from nerveless fingers. Drawing cuffs from her belt, Makino chains Mohji to a nearby post. Walking over to the lion, she keeps a careful eye on the wounded beast. "Alright, you're going to live you big baby. If you promise not to attack, I'll patch you up. If not, you get to deal with the chief. He and I dealt with big animals like you when we were children, and I guarantee he won't be doing any patching. Agreed?"

The lion, fear in his eyes, nods. True to her word, Makino begins to patch up the wounded lion. She finishes up as Luffy skids in. "Everything going alright on this end?" Luffy asks taking in the situation.

Dusting off her hands, Makino smiles. "Sure thing, Chief." The lion's eyes widen and he shrinks in on himself. "This big guy here will need to be rehomed to a proper jungle and his master there should see the inside of a cell."

Luffy grins his megawatt smile, "Shishishi… Good work, Makino." He looks at the lion. "Don't worry, fella. We'll get you somewhere you can do whatever makes you happy and not what some big nose makes you do." Richie looks on him in fear tinged adoration and growls happily. "Nojiko took down Buggy and Zoro should have some unicycle sword guy down soon. Go ahead and get ahold of Hina and have her round up the pirates and send in the detention vessel." Makino snaps a salute with a wink and blurs away.

The inspector looks at Mohji, with a sigh he squats down in front of him. Focusing his power, he speaks, **"What was your role in this? What crimes did you commit?"**

The beast tamer's eyes widen, "Destruction of property, theft, assault, possibly accidental death, but none directly."

With a grimace, Luffy sighs and renders Mohji unconscious with a swift blow to the head. He looks at the lion. "Sorry, buddy. He won't be going with you. Rest up, and we'll have you running through the trees in no time." Dusting himself off, he adjusts Mohji's chains to remove him from the post, hoists the beast tamer over his shoulder and walks back towards the bar.

ooOOoo

Luffy arrives to see a perplexing sight. While Buggy and Cabaji are indeed restrained, the creative positioning that Zoro left them in boggles the young inspector's mind. Cabaji's left ankle is chained to Buggy's right wrist and his left wrist is chained to Buggy's left ankle. Even if they were to regain consciousness, the acrobatic skill to maneuver in such a configuration is ludicrous. Sighing to himself, Luffy chains Mohji to a pillar, looping around Cabaji as he does so. Wiping his forehead, he nods. "Alright. Now to check on Nami."

Sauntering down to the docks, he passes a small squad of marines headed towards the bar. With a crisp salute, they pause in their progress. "Sir. Captain Hina sent us in to back you up, sir."

Waving at them to be at ease, Luffy grins, "Easy, guys. The pirates are all taken care of, so gather your guys and take them into custody. While I didn't see any fruit powers, they are all chained with Sea Stone. I'm going to head down to their ship to check on Nami and Zoro." He clears his throat. "If you see Nojiko, give her space…" With a nod, he continues on his path to the dock.

Reaching them in short order, he arches his eyebrow at a reclining Zoro. "Bored? I thought I asked you to back Nami up."

With a scowl, Zoro glares at the boat. "Well, first off: that guy at the bar was a pushover. He threw a handful of tricks at me and I took him out in one hit. Secondly, I get here expecting SOME action, and she's already got them all knocked out. I've been sitting guard out here in case they get reinforcements from somewhere."

Nodding, Luffy chuckles, "Shishishi… Nami gets excitable around treasure." He starts to board the ship, then pauses to regard the swordsman. "Why did you chain them up like that?," he asks recalling the peculiar state of the pirates.

Scoffing, the green haired swordsman looks out over the sea. "I didn't. Nojiko did. Gotta say, chief. That girl is scary. Kept muttering about 'giving them a taste of Buggy Balls.'"

Rubbing his forehead, Luffy winces. "I'll talk to her. Even if they are pirates, we have standards we have to keep." " _Yeah… definitely not telling her it was kinda our fault."_

Zoro grunts and continues his vigil, his thoughts echoing Luffy's.

Walking onto the ship, Luffy descends into the cargo hold. He spies his orange haired comrade talking to herself over a pile of treasure, rifling through a log book and taking notes. "Find anything good?"

Nami glances up, having felt his approach, she smiles. "Most of this stuff was recorded. The gold is largely untraceable, however." She frowns. "Not sure what we're going to do with it."

Luffy shrugs, "Well, we get salvage rights over a portion of it, the rest is confiscated by the World Government. Given the state of the town, however, I plan on donating our share to their reconstruction efforts."

Her visage darkens briefly at the thought of parting with their coin, and Luffy chuckles. "Don't worry though. Their captain has a surprisingly high bounty for the East Blue, and we get it in our operations budget." He grins as her face breaks out in a dazzling smile. "Plus, we get a consideration based on crew size. Not sure if any of the others have bounties. Once you are finished here, we'll drop a line to Admiral Garp, talk to the villagers, then set out to our next assignment."

Nami absently waves, her focus entirely on her project. With a smile, Luffy disembarks from the pirate ship. He boards the Inquisitor and heads to his office.

 _Puru puru puru puru… CLICK._

"Yeah?" The snail scowls briefly.

Sighing, Luffy begins his report. "Chief Inspector Luffy reporting in. Orange Town is secured. Buggy the Clown and his crew are in custody. We are about to discuss matters with the Mayor. What is our next assignment, sir?"

"BWAHAHAHA…. You showed that clown what for, eh Luffy? His bounty, as well as his crew's, comes out to 21 million. It will be in your operations account within the day. As for your next assignment, it will have to wait. Syrup Village isn't going anywhere. We have reports from the Grand Line of a battle between the Krieg Pirates and the Warlord Mihawk. The Krieg Pirates may try to return to the East Blue, and you are the crew best equipped to deal with them in the East Blue. After you are finished there, if you have Krieg and his crew in custody, swing by Loguetown and deliver them to Smoker. From there, head to Syrup Village and continue your route."

Luffy breaks into a grin, "Hawky found some toys to play with? Shishishi… I'll go clean up his mess and see Smokey. Later, Gramps!" He hangs up the Den Den Mushi before leaving the ship. _"After we take care of the Krieg Pirates, who's left in the East Blue?"_

ooOOoo

Syrup Village

A tall, elegantly dressed man with glasses stands tall on the beach in a sheltered cove. Across from him is the very definition of oddity. Heart shaped spectacles combined with a ridiculous wardrobe, the other man shrugs. "Alright, so tomorrow we attack the town and kill the girl? Easy. Operation Kill the Rich Girl will go without a hitch, Captain Kuro."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the tall man grimaces, "It's Klahadore here, Jango. I left the name Kuro behind, and besides it must look like an accident. I will not inherit if you do not hypnotize her into signing over her estate."

Waving off his concern, Jango smiles, "Fine, fine. Operation Hypnotize the Rich Girl to Give You Her Stuff and Then Make It Look Like an Accident, then. A bit of a mouthful, though."

The two men turn and part ways, yet unbeknownst to them, a figure hides in the bushes. _"They are going to kill Kaya?! I have to get her out of here."_ He draws on his feeble inner strength, fanned into a flame by his childhood love in danger, _"I will save her, if my name isn't Captain Usopp!"_

He slides from the bushes and runs towards town and an uncertain future.


	21. A Warlord Appears!

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, and sorry it is shorter than usual. Trying to get back into the swing of writing is tricky when your daughter likes to kick your keyboard.**

Chapter 20: A Warlord Appears!

It had been two days since receiving the alert regarding Don Krieg, and the crew of the Inquisitor was restless. Zoro, his swords in immaculate condition, was training on the deck using weights that defied belief for the average sailor. His display, however, had inspired more to follow suit. After a few quick bouts in the training area of the ship, Zoro began instructing Hina's crew in proper swordplay and equipment maintenance.

Nami and Nojiko, having barely slept since they began the process of cataloging and determining provenance for Buggy's treasure, staggered woozily into the kitchen, retrieved as much coffee as they could conveniently carry, and sequestered themselves once again in the hold. Luffy periodically sent Makino down to check on them between her shifts in the crow's nest.

As for the Chief Inspector, Luffy found himself poring over all information gathered on Don Krieg. _"Alright, so if Hawky blew up most of his ships, that means there are likely only one or two remaining. They've probably been run ragged, so they aren't going to be in the best shape. I know Gramps told me to take them out and bring Krieg in, but we're still on the water, so it's Hina's show. I wonder if Zoro could use it to gauge his students."_ Luffy scratched his head vigorously. "Yosh. That's about as good as it gets. We should reach them soon if the last report is accurate.

Luffy exited his office, his coat firmly on his shoulders and his hammer at his waist. Standing respectfully to Hina's side, he looked upon the training crew. "If you don't mind a suggestion, Captain, I think we should let Zoro's trainees take on Krieg's crew. After an encounter with Mihawk, they won't be at 100%, so even if that 'Strongest Crew' nonsense were true they would be able to handle it. It would let Zoro know how much they've adopted in such a short time, and after the last few islands, they need a win of their own. Thoughts?" He paused as she thought his words over.

Nodding briefly, Hina answered, "Hina agrees. Hina can't let your team have all of the fun." A slight smirk flickered on her face before being suppressed. "If Krieg shows a tough time, Hina may call on your crew to deal with him."

"No problem. Just let us know and we'll be ready."

A shout rings out from the crow's nest. "SHIPS SIGHTED OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!"

Hina reached out and tugged on a bell-pull. "Battle stations, marines! Enemies sighted! Luffy's team, you are on standby. Wait for Hina's word to attack."

The door to the hold opened, Nami and Nojiko exiting with a slight sway. Luffy sighed as Hina rolled her eyes. The inspector carefully steered the two towards their rooms. "Not you two. You two must get some rest. You've been at that for quite some time, and before you give me any grief, it's an order."

With a lazy salute, the two fell into their respective beds. Snores began to ring almost immediately.

Luffy chuckled at their behavior, shook his head, and went back out on the deck. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the horizon for the ship. His grin grew as he spotted the nearly derelict vessel on the horizon. Deep slashes and charred wood grace its limping form. He raced to the railing to get a better look as Hina directed the ship closer.

The crew waited with tense anticipation for the boarding action soon to occur. Swords checked in their scabbards, pistols primed for firing, and eager men trying to calm their racing hearts. As they crept closer, they noticed minimal action aboard the vessel. Pirates slumped at their stations, barely going through the motions of sailing. Hina grit her teeth at the sight, eyes scanning constantly for a trap. As she began to inhale to give the boarding order, she was interrupted by an unexpected sight.

The flagship of the Krieg Pirates erupted in a pillar of flame.

Lethargic pirates began to stream overboard, seeking the quenching solace of the ocean over the unforgiving blaze that befell their ship. As the flames danced over the shattered wreckage, a stray plume arced from Krieg's vessel to the Inquisitor. Marines readied their weaponry and fetched water to combat whatever devilry has arrived aboard their ship, unwilling to meet the same fate as the pirates. Rather than burning the ship, the flames coalesced into a man bearing a cocky grin, an orange hat, and a massive spade tattooed upon his back. "Sup?"

The marines began to charge but were stopped by their captain, "Stand down, Marines. You can't touch this one. Gather the others before they drown." She ground her teeth. "What are you doing here, Warlord." She spat her words like venom.

Stepping back in shock, the marines then turned their efforts towards fishing Krieg pirates from the ocean and arresting them. The newcomer swaggered over to the rail. "Oh, nothing much. I was just passing through when I found this sorry lot being chased by Mihawk." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "They interrupted his nap. I bribed him with some Alabastan tea to let me chase them. I was heading this way anyway. I must split their bounty 70/30, but hey… I wasn't expecting to make some coin this trip, so it all worked out."

"And what brings a Warlord to the East Blue other than this?" Hina seethed.

Ace grinned and pointed at Luffy, who is nearly vibrating with excitement at the railing. "That guy."

Luffy cleared his throat and in a voice shaking with energy, "Warlord Portgas D. Ace. Would you care to join me in my office? You are obviously welcome as well, Captain. You undoubtedly have questions."

Her eyes sparked like flint, "Hina does."

ooo

Being the last to enter, Hina closed the door to Luffy's office behind her. At the confirming click, the restraint barely showed by the young inspector snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" He launched himself at the Warlord, wrapping his legs around his torso and his arms around his head.

Hina blinked in shock. "INSPECTOR LUFFY! EXPLAIN!"

Ace forced Luffy's arm clear of his mouth. "This spaz is my little brother. It's been…. What… four years, Lu?"

Luffy grinned his megawatt grin, "Yup! He set sail just before I left Fuusha for the first time."

Her eyes narrowed, "Your brother is a pirate? And you didn't feel that Hina should know about this?"

She stared daggers at the duo and Ace, sensing the mood, transitioned his body to flame and shifted sideways to escape Luffy's death grip. "Now, before you jump on Luffy about this, you should first yell at Old Man Garp. It was his idea. He figured the fewer people knew about it, the less likely it is to be a problem."

At Garp's name, she relaxed slightly but maintained her rigid posture. "Hina will do so. Why didn't you become a Marine as well?"

Ace waved off her suggestion, "Nah. Too many rules. I need freedom." He extended one lit finger, "A flame needs air to grow. It will snuff out if you pen it in too much and don't let it breathe." He scratches his head. "Originally, I was going to seek out Old Man Whitebeard for personal reasons, but I got a letter after I found the Mera Mera no Mi inviting me to be a Warlord." He ruffled Luffy's hair. "I'd have turned it down, but this way I can be free without being opposed to my little brother. Win-Win."

The trio turn as the door opens, admitting the three women of the Inspector Corps. Ace grinned and waved cheekily, "Sup, 'Kino? Still hanging around this idiot?"

The green haired sniper rolled her eyes as she made her way to Luffy's side, draping her arm around his waist and leaning against him. "Where else would I be, Acehole?" Nami's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. Nojiko merely laughed, the sound drawing Ace's attention. He slid over on a low bed of flame. "Well hello there. Portgas D. Ace, Warlord of the Sea."

Nami snickered at the flustered expression on her sister's face. "Ah… N..Nojiko." Her eyes met Luffy's asking for an explanation.

Giggling, Luffy explained, "Shishishi…. This is my brother, Ace. He grew up with me and Makino on Fuusha." Seeing a spark of confusion, he shook his head, "I'll explain later. Ace, this is Nojiko and Nami. Zoro is probably asleep or cuddled up with his swords… or asleep cuddling his swords. They are part of my group. What do you think?"

Ace smirked, "Well, if they are as skilled as Makino, then they are way too good for you." He winked at Nojiko, "How 'bout it, pretty lady? Want to be a pirate?"

His outrageous flirting broke the tension in the room, sending the room, sans the very confused Hina, into hysterics. Wiping her eye, Nojiko grinned saucily, "Nice try, Hot Stuff. Keep trying, though. I could use a sexy little gentleman caller. Keep me from getting bored."

Ace blinked and began to blush, "Ah... well. Yes." He cleared his throat. "I should probably head back and keep my crew of knuckleheads in line. There's a restaurant nearby that they keep whining about going to. You guys interested?"

Luffy's grin faltered, "I'd love to, Ace, but we have to keep going on our patrol. Next time I have leave, I'll let you know, hey?"

Waving off his explanation, the elder brother smiled, "Sure thing, Lu. You still have my number?"

"Yep!"

"Well, alright then. See you next time, bro. Nice to see you without you shooting at me, Makino" He rapped knuckles with the Inspector, before smoothly taking Nojiko's hand and placing a brief kiss on the back. "Until next time." He strode from the office and took flight once more, landing on his flame propelled craft and jetting into the distance.

Makino released her hold on Luffy and walked over to the still processing Hina. "Tell you what, Captain. Let's go to your office and I can give you all the details." She paused, "Nami… if you have a moment later, I would like to talk to you about something." As the sniper guided the captain, she stopped long enough to whisper in Nojiko's ear, "Make him work for it."

Luffy fell back into his chair, "Shishishi…. What a day. Thought I was going to see Hawky and ended up seeing my brother."

 _Purupurupurupuru._

Luffy's eyebrow arched as he reached for the den-den mushi.

 _Purupurupuru-CLICK!_

"Inspector Luffy. Go ahead."

"Ah, good. How is your progress on the Krieg matter?" Garp's rough voice echoed from the snail.

With a yawn, Luffy replied, "Eh. Ace took care of it before we got there. They are in the hold. Not sure if Krieg is or not. If he didn't get off the ship, he's either burned up, or he sank to the bottom if rumors of his armor are to be believed."

"Meh. Good riddance. Too bad you didn't get him first. Now I have to give Mihawk and Ace a cut of the bounty." Luffy smirked at the begrudging grumble in his grandfather's voice. "Once you wrap things up there, head over to Syrup Village on the Gecko Islands. We got a distress call from some kid and a girl saying pirates have taken the island over. Not sure if it's legit, but if we're going to turn our reputation around, we need to investigate all claims. Should be a two-day trip from there. When you get there, find Usopp and Kaya. They are the ones who called in the claim. Good hunting, Luffy."

"Sure thing, Gramps." Luffy hung up the handset. "Nami, let Hina know our change in orders. Nojiko, check on the salvage and arrest operation. Let me know when it is done. We've got pirates to catch!"

ooo

A Small Cave, Gecko Islands

Kaya coughed weakly in the back of the concealed hide-out of the once proud Usopp Pirates. "Usopp? Are you there?"

The long-nosed young man knelt at her side. "Always, Kaya."

She smiled faintly, "Do you think they will come?"

Usopp hesitated briefly.

"It's alright if you have to lie…"

He clutched her carefully to his chest, their tears mingling on his shirt. "They're coming, Kaya. You'll see. Brave warriors of the sea, just like me. They're coming in their ships to save us."

Her hand fell limply to the makeshift bed and he laid her gently down.

"They'll save us."


	22. A Black Cat Crosses Your Path

**AN: Well. It's been quite some time. Sorry about that and for the average length chapter. Life has been pretty hectic since I was last able to update anything, really. Between my daughter being just old enough to entertain herself and being young enough to not want to, I have been pretty distracted. Add on the pretty lights on my keyboard and you can guess what her number one favorite toy is. The job hunt has been pretty much a wash, so we're plodding along as best we can. One thing you might notice is the title changed slightly. I'm breaking the story up into three arcs. True Justice: The East Blue Saga will hopefully wrap up here relatively soon following a stop at Loguetown after Syrup Island is done. After that, there will be a hiatus (but not a year this time) before True Justice: Trouble in Paradise starts. If you had questions from reviews, PM me and I'll answer what I can. On we go!**

Chapter 21: A Black Cat Crosses Your Path

Approaching Syrup Island – Present Day

A prevailing wind caught the sails of the _Inquisitor_ as they made all haste towards Syrup Island. The innocent under siege, pirates running amok in the East Blue of all seas? It was enough to light a fire in the intrepid marine crew. Without a hint of slacking, the discipline on board was fierce. Never before had Zoro felt his students' attention so intently. Never before had stimulants and supplies been ferried towards the lookouts with such zeal. The medical ward was scrubbed spotless and the stations at the ready.

As they approached the island from the south to avoid being spotted for as long as possible, the four original members of the Inspector Corps grew rigid. The feeling in the air was almost tangible, and with their Observation Haki in use, it brought back memories of a darker yet necessary moment in their training.

ooo

Marineford Detention Facility – Two Years Ago

Garp strode the halls of the prison with a grim countenance. He paced endlessly down the hall while waiting for his youthful charges. His latest iteration was halted as the door swung open, admitting Issho and the four candidates. Luffy looked around curious as to his new surroundings with the others swiftly following suit. Garp noticed with an inner smirk that Nami and Nojiko immediately scouted exit points while Makino zeroed in on a fortifiable position to lay down fire if needed. _"Their instincts are improving. That bastard Akainu would be up in arms seeing them do that in a Marine base, but with what they are going to do, they need to treat every room as a possible battlefield."_

Drawing himself to a commanding loom, "At ease, cadets. We are slightly behind schedule. By now, the four of you should have rudimentary control over your Observation Haki. Luffy, Makino, I know you received training previously, so you are a bit ahead. That's fine. One thing you have not had to deal with yet, however, is one of the negative aspects of Observation Haki. I wish you could go your entire career without experiencing it, yet it is often unavoidable, and as such we are going to train you to not be thrown off by it should it occur."

Garp looked down at the cadets and saw their curiosity etched on their faces. Sighing, he continued, "Issho described Observation to you as hearing the 'voice of things'. Today… Today you will experience and become acclimated to those voices going silent."

The four cadets each pale in turn as they deciphered the meaning behind Garp's words. Luffy's eyes narrowed as he stood toe to toe with his grandfather. "Are you executing people simply to teach us this lesson?"

The admiral blinked before sadly laughing, "Nah. These guys were on the docket for execution for months now. They razed a few villages and got caught. We did, however, schedule it for a time when their miserable lives might gain some meaning. Don't waste your sympathy on them. They face justice for their crimes. Nothing more, nothing less."

Luffy peered into Garp's face before nodding, "Alright then." He turned to face Makino, Nojiko, and Nami. "Let's get this done."

With uncharacteristic gentleness, Garp guided them to their seats in the room. "You are currently in the waiting room beneath the execution platform. I want the four of you to activate your Haki and hold it for as long as you can. There is no shame in dropping it if it grows to be too much. I only ask that once you get your bearings again, you reactivate it." He nods to a marine waiting by the door, then leans against the wall.

Drawing in a deep breath, Luffy closed his eyes and focused. _"So many people around. Makino, Nami, Nojiko, Gramps, Issho…"_ He extends his senses. _"That's the marine that just left, he's talking to that other guy. Now they're going to that big group."_ He 'saw' them drag one prisoner up to the platform. _"That must be the first…"_ The figure kneels, then a wave of pain and terror before the 'voice' goes quiet. Luffy's eyes snapped open to see a shaken Nami with tears streaming down her face, Nojiko trembling slightly but remaining firm and Makino with her jaw clenched tight. He met Nami's gaze and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. Her breath stabilizing, she closed her eyes with Luffy following suit shortly after. Extending his senses, Luffy was immediately rewarded with another voice fading out. Gritting his teeth, he held firm as the afternoon progressed.

An hour later, Luffy opened his eyes as a warm hand engulfed his shoulder. "That was the last of them." Looking around at his team, a pang of sadness at a degree of innocence being lost filled his heart. Makino, her face lightly tear-streaked, sat resolutely, giving away little of her inner turmoil, although Luffy knew he would hear of it later. Nami's eyes were red with tears at the loss of life, but he noticed with pride that she sat straight and met his gaze fearlessly. Nojiko… her face was dry of tears, although he noticed blood streaking from her palms where her nails bit into her flesh.

Clearing his throat, Garp continued, "You did well. There are hardened marines who lost their lunches at what you endured. Now, I must ask you. If you were using your Haki in a combat situation, would that feeling throw you? Would you lose focus on your opponent and leave yourself open because someone died?"

Makino lifted her eyes and locked them on Garp. "No, sir. As unpleasant and distasteful as that was, it was important for us to experience."

Nodding slowly, the admiral turned to face her. "Next question then… Knowing what you now know, experiencing what you have experienced, will you be able to pull the trigger? Thrust the blade home and end a life, knowing that feeling is to follow?"

To his surprise, it was Nami who answered. Of the four, she was the most affected and thus the most likely to wash out of the program due to it. "Yes."

"Explain."

She lifted her face, her tortured eyes locking with his as if boring their painful knowledge into his soul, "We know the cost of a life, it's value. We know what is lost. Knowing this, we won't become callous and use death as a first resort as some might. Instead, it is to be dealt when no other options are available and without hesitation. Those feelings… are the price we must pay for taking something precious from the world but if it means saving another or many others from the same fate, it is our duty and responsibility to see it through. To take it upon ourselves so others don't have to."

Garp rocked back slightly, _"Now that's a surprise. Belle, you have some good kids."_

ooo

Syrup Island

 _"Today is going to be different. There's something new in the air…"_ Usopp thought, changing the cold compress on Kaya's forehead. He stared intently at the concealed cave entrance. _"I should take a look. There's something… different."_

After making sure his beloved was properly bundled, he headed towards the entrance and carefully peered past the concealing brush and vines. He teared up at the glorious sight of a Marine vessel approaching from the south. Taking a risk, he slowly made his way through the obfuscade and, using his bandana, started to flag the ship.

Aboard the _Inquisitor_ the five members of the corps stood at the railing, awaiting a time where they can spring into action. The group, minus Zoro who lacks the training, had been standing vigil since the island first came into view, their Haki active and scanning the area. Zoro's eyebrow arched as their faces grew grim.

Luffy clutched the haft of his hammer tightly, as he gritted his teeth. _"So many voices… Who can justify this much loss?"_

Makino's sharp eyes spotted the figure standing on the beach signaling their attention. "Captain Hina!" She drew her scope and examined the strange figure on the beach. As the captain approached, she handed the spyglass over. "I believe that is our contact. Orders?"

Hina nodded, "Hina agrees." She turned to the crew, "PREPARE THE LANDING CRAFT! WE BEGIN FERRYING A SQUADRON TO THE BEACH TO FORM A TEMPORARY BASE." She looked at Luffy, "Luffy, take your team and meet the contact. From there, it's your show."

Luffy nodded, "Right. Inspectors! Let's get moving." He grabbed Zoro's arm and proceeded to air walk to the coast with Zoro naught but a graceless banner yelling in the wind. Makino, Nami, and Nojiko followed suit, landing shortly afterward. The group's sudden arrival caused Usopp to yelp and fall backward in surprise, his stammering all but drowned out by Zoro cursing and spitting sand from where he landed.

With an evil glare, Zoro regarded his leader, "Never. Again. I will swim. I will walk along the bottom of the damned ocean. Never. Again."

Waving off his glare, Luffy shrugged, "You didn't know how yet. After we are done here, we'll start your lessons." The inspector regarded Usopp. "There's something familiar about you… What do you think, 'Kino?"

Tapping her chin, her eyes widened, and she snapped her fingers, "Your name Usopp?"

Scrambling back a few feet, Usopp cried out, "Ack! Witchcraft!"

With the sisters and swordsman snickering, Makino rolled her eyes at his proclamation, "Hardly. We know your dad, Yasopp."

Taking to his feet with a swiftness, he excitedly approached the group, "You know my dad?! Wait. You're Marines. How do you know my dad, the pirate?"

Luffy waved off the conversation. "Not important, though we did grow up on stories about you. Are you the one who sent the distress call?"

His face stricken, Usopp looks around, "Not here. I have a hideout…" A lone tear made its way down his face. "Some friends of mine used it to play 'Pirate.' We can't do that anymore…" He whispered, "Not anymore…" Plastering a smile on his face, he led the group through the tangled barricade and into the cave. "Kaya… My girl… my friend is resting. We don't know what is wrong with her. I barely got the two of us out before the pirates sacked her manor."

Luffy knelt by the sick woman's side. "Nojiko, you're somewhat versed on medicine. Thoughts?"

Peering closer, she took Kaya's pulse, checked her breathing, and on a whim smelled her breath. Her eyes narrowed, "She's not sick."

Usopp began to protest, pointing out her obvious symptoms. Nojiko raised her hand to interrupt him. "She's been poisoned. Probably over the span of years for it to become so concentrated in her system. Whoever did this had been planning this for years."

Anger flared in the young sniper's eyes, "Poison? That BASTARD! Her butler Klahadore. He's behind all of this."

Tapping his chin, Luffy asked, "Is there a remedy?"

Nojiko winced, "Yes and no. Yes, if it is caught soon enough. No… at this stage."

Usopp's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

Sighing, Luffy reached out and took Kaya's hand. "I have to try…" He whispered to the unconscious girl, "My name is Luffy and I am here to help you." A golden light swirled around the two, causing Zoro and Usopp to step back in surprise. Nami and Nojiko's eyes widen in memory. Makino smiles softly, _"You go, Lu…"_ **"It is rare to find a heart unburdened by sin. Be cleansed of this taint, you are innocent."**

Kaya's eyes shot open as she gasped for air. She stared in wonder at the glowing stranger beside her. "How? Who are you?"

The glow faded as he patted her hand. "Chief Inspector Monkey D. Luffy, Marine Inspector Corps." He smiled kindly as he wobbled and fell to the side. "Hey, 'Kino, look. Still conscious this time!"

Shaking her head, the green haired sniper chuckled, "Good thing, too. Sounds like we have a lot of work to do, and we can't have our Illustrious Chief slacking off on the job."

Dusting himself off, he rose unsteadily to his feet. "Right. So, from your initial distress call, we know that a pirate crew has sacked the village, and we can confirm they are still present." His eyes grow distant, "They are looking for something."

Kaya's voice threaded through his explanation, "They are looking for me." A solemn, yet overjoyed Usopp hovered protectively over her, helping her into a standing position. "Klahadore sought my wealth, and was going to kill me after I wrote him into my will."

Scratching his chin, Luffy pondered, "Well, I've never heard of this 'Klahadore' guy, but we're going to scour this place clean of their infestation. Usopp, since you know the terrain, we're going to need your knowledge of the land. Kaya, please remain here." His eyes glazed slightly, "Nojiko, get three of Zoro's trainees to come in here and guard Kaya. Everything is for naught if she is captured."

Nami's spine snapped straight as she gasped, a faint tear forming in her eye. Luffy caught its shimmer and nodded grimly. "Right now, other than the pirates, you two are the only survivors of this Island." He turned his kind yet determined eyes to the young couple. "I wish we could have gotten here sooner. Usopp, there is no easy way to put this. Your home has been desecrated." He extended his hand to the young sniper, "Will you join us and see Justice be done?"

Gritting his teeth and fighting back tears, Usopp gently kissed Kaya on the forehead, causing the young woman to blush furiously, and he turned to Luffy, "Just you watch, Luffy. I am Usopp, Brave Warrior of the Sea." He cinches a small bag to his waist and pulls a slingshot. "Just you watch."

ooOOoo

Sneaking across the island, Luffy and his team stealthily scouted out the placement of the invading pirate crew. Finding an isolated spot to make plans, having finished their surveillance, Luffy drew a dagger and sketched in the soft earth, "Alright. They seem pretty cocky, raiding the homes and feasting on their food stores. Makino, what did you notice?"

Tilting her head, the green haired sniper pondered his question, "Their mark. I've seen it before, but I am having trouble placing it. How many cat-themed pirates are there?"

Nojiko arched an eyebrow, "Not many. Describe it?"

"Skull shaped like a cat's head with the standard crossed bones. Can you place it? It's been bugging me." Makino replied, irritation in her voice.

The bluenette thought for a moment, "Reminds me of a defunct jolly roger. When I was apprenticed to Vice Admiral Tsuru, a claim came through for the Black Cat Pirates. Their captain, Kuro, was supposedly apprehended and executed by Lieutenant Morgan. Though, from what we saw of that blowhard, rumors might be exaggerated."

Luffy nodded, "Extrapolating from that, provided this is the Black Cat Pirates and Morgan was a liar, then it wouldn't be a stretch to say 'Klahadore' is Kuro. This changes a few things. Kuro was known for being nearly prescient with his ability to plan. If it is him, then we have to be prepared for an ambush, and an ambush designed for those prepared for the initial ambush, and so on. Unpredictability is our greatest weapon."

Nami piped up, "He is likely set up in Kaya's manor."

Usopp's teeth grind, "That bastard…"

Leaning against a tree, Zoro snickered, "Chill out, Usopp. You go in pissed off, and you're likely to get gutted."

At the word 'gutted,' the long-nosed sniper gulped and turned green, "M-M-Maybe so, but a man has to draw a line somewhere."

Nodding to concede the point, Zoro chimed in, "Since they are still looking for Kaya and Usopp, we can probably thin out the group by ambushing them in the woods. I can take Nojiko and Usopp and take care of that. In the process, I'll get a feel for how the kid is in a fight."

Luffy thought for a moment, "Good plan. Alright, Nami and Makino, I want you two to seek out high ground. Try not to engage more than you have to. The fewer gunshots, the less likely we are going to be noticed. I am going to regroup with Hina and get her boys ready to sack the town. From there, it should draw out Kuro. Any questions?"

Hearing none, Luffy stood. "Let's get moving."

ooOOoo

Getting frustrated with Nojiko and Usopp's herding, the perpetually lost swordsman began to grumble, "When are we going to get a fight?"

Nojiko arched an eyebrow and sighed, "In a minute or two. We are moving to an isolated group now."

Blinking in surprise, Usopp stammered, "H-How can you tell?"

Shrugging, she continued to press through the brush. "Haki. Zoro, you will start training once we depart. Usopp, depending on you and the Chief, you might be as well. Get ready, they are just past this curve."

The trio took cover as voices became audible. "I dunno, man. I think the Captain is a bit too focused on that girl and the brat to- URK!" The pirate's words cut off with a raspy gurgling as he clutched the dagger buried in his neck.

The remaining four pirates quickly went back to back as the brush erupted with what seemed to them a spirit of bloodshed and war. An apparition of violence clutching a sword in its very teeth, the figure tore into the pack with brutal efficiency. One broke away from the group and began to flee into town only to have his head become familiar with the size and shape of the lead ball bearing now denting his skull.

Having watched the last pirate collapse in an insensate heap, Nojiko appraised the young sniper. "I didn't hear the shot. Impressive."

With a trembling hand, Usopp lifted his trusty slingshot. "No powder."

Cutting off Zoro's rude remark about a child's weapon, Nojiko defended his choice, "It's a weapon of stealth. With the right ammunition, it can have tremendous versatility. If you join us, we'll see about designing you one with a bit more punch. Though the Chief will insist on you learn a melee weapon as well."

Standing a bit straighter, his pride satisfied, Usopp pulls a small hammer from his satchel. "It's not much, but I have this…"

Nodding with approval, Nojiko gestured for the trio to continue on. "We'll get you a better one on the ship later. The next group is up this way." With that, the trio continued their hunt.

ooOOoo

After a careful three hours of systematic takedowns, Luffy smiled as he saw a red streamer arc over the town. "Alright, that's our signal. Hina, let's go introduce the leftovers to the good crew of the _Inquisitor_."

The marines streamed into the town ahead of Hina's imperious gesture towards the village. Sounds of startled combat, albeit one-sided, echoed through the town square. Idly defeating and capturing any pirate daring to get close to the Devil Fruit users, Luffy and Hina nodded approvingly at the swift capture of the town.

Their approval was short lived as a burning slash opened up across Luffy's back as he happened to lean forward to peer in the distance. A clinking sound of metal striking the cobblestones rang out from their right. A smartly dressed man in spectacles with long claw-like blades stared at the tiny manacles that slid from his claws. "Interesting. Power in constant use in a hostile situation. Conclusion: Relocate battle to more favorable ground." Bowing mockingly, he vanished from sight.

Grimacing in pain, Luffy growled, "Damnit. He doesn't show up on my Haki. How the hell did he manage that?"

Glaring at the ineffectual manacles on the ground, Hina postulated, "Kuro of the Thousand Plans was and is notorious for an almost instinctual ability to plan at a moment's notice. Without intent, Haki has nothing to read. Living so completely in the moment may even suppress his life force from detection. Hina doesn't know for sure." Probing his wound, she ran her finger lightly along the length, creating rudimentary surgical staples to hold his wound closed.

"Well, it sucks." He stretched with a wince, "Doesn't take a genius to think he's going to try to fight us on the beach or near a lot of water to counter you. Let's get my team and get him cornered. We'll hold you in reserve until you can move in for a trip to lock his legs. He doesn't quite use a proper high-speed movement, but it's damned close."

Luffy pulled out a flare pistol and sent up a green flare. Within seconds, Nami, Makino, and Nojiko were lined up in front, while Zoro and Usopp, who were dragged along by Nojiko, panted from the sudden changes in acceleration. Seeing Luffy in pain, Makino struggled to maintain discipline, but eventually settled with a grim expression on her face. Smiling softly, Luffy nodded at his team. "Alright, Kuro was here briefly. Took a pot shot at me and Hina. Fouled up his claws briefly and tagged me just as I was leaning over. Good thing, or we might be having a different conversation. He bugged out towards the water in an attempt to negate Hina's power long enough to kill her. He is invisible to Haki. Like... completely. It's rather rude. He uses a form of high speed movement slower than what we use, so we can negate that advantage. What I would like for this team to do, Makino and Usopp, find a high hide once we track him down. Lay down suppressing fire if he gets too uppity. Zoro, Nami, and Nojiko, keep him out of the water. While I know you can't properly see him when he's running, Zoro as you can't accelerate yourself quite yet, you have incredible instincts. Use them. It's how he stays hidden from us who can use Haki. Hina and I will harass him from the landward side. Ideally, Hina will be able to cage him, but if we must, put him down. Any questions?"

Seeing none, the group made their way to the nearest shore. Carefully creeping along, they heard the sounds of brief combat and a blood curdling scream. His eyes wide, Usopp charged ahead, "KAYA!"


End file.
